


Beautiful Disaster美丽灾难

by Glacier



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Angry Sex, Boss/Employee Relationship, Charles Is a Big Dorkface, Charles You Slut, Charles is 23, Charles is a bit of a fashionista, Charles is adorably ridiculous, Erik is 36, Erik is a Dick, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, Jealous Erik, M/M, Office Sex, POV First Person, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Tension, Size Difference, What a pair they are
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 12,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3585588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glacier/pseuds/Glacier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>学妹性格的Charles误入Erik总裁的大公司做秘书。狗血搞笑言情。第一人称。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Beautiful Disaster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3209231) by [hippos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hippos/pseuds/hippos). 



“今天只要做自己就好，”我低声咕哝着，准备前往我今天的面试。昨天晚上Raven却一直在对我说完全相反的话。  
“千万别做自己，Charles。”  
“但我不想——”  
“嘘，你是个可爱的人类，Charles，但……你太……古怪了。”  
“古怪？”  
“而你根本没有意识到这一点，于是更糟糕了。我没有冒犯的意思，我喜欢你的古怪，但那个公司里的人，他们会虐死你的，所以小心一点，知道吗？”  
今天即将开始我的新事业，我能够感觉到。  
我只要做自己就好。  
  


**

  
  
“卧槽，”我瞪着高耸入云的钢筋玻璃大厦。我急匆匆地冲进去，试图回忆我应该去哪一层，因为我已经迟到了。  
“请先别关门！”  
随着楼层的上升，我开始感到紧张了，人们进进出出。我真的需要这份工作。我在过去半年内已经换过四份工作了。也许我真的有什么问题……  
  
我对镜看着自己，开始整理我的发型和衣服，转身从每一个角度观察我的屁股。也许这就是Raven所说的古怪……  
当我们到达高层的时候，只有几个人留在电梯里了，于是我最后一次对着镜子卖萌地扇了扇眼睫毛、撅了撅嘴唇。我用舌头舔了舔牙齿，然后舔过我的嘴唇让它们变得湿润，人们说我红润的嘴唇总能让人脸红心跳。这时我注意到站在我身后穿着西装的男人，他正瞪着我，脸上带着暴躁的表情，像是在……怒视着我？但我的天哪，这是个怎样的男人。我绝对需要得到这份工作，在这儿多待一阵子，因为这男人实在是太辣了。  
  
我刚进电梯的时候没看到他，他一定是刚刚进来，而其他人都到哪去了？  
  
“我今天有个面试，”我转身面向他，尴尬地朝他解释。“必须展示出最好的一面，”我轻快地微笑着，但他的表情纹丝不动。  
“真是幢不错的大楼，”我继续说。“大概是我进过最大的楼。”他依然一句话都没说。  
“哦该死，我们是不是不许在这儿说话，有人在窃听吗？”扑克脸先生依旧一语不发，然后我到达了自己的楼层。  
“我就到这层，希望能在见到你，”我依然微笑着，朝他眨了眨眼。我向上帝发誓，我在他紧抿的薄唇上看到了一丝上挑。哈这就是Raven所说的，我可爱的个性能够让最暴躁的人微笑。  
  
几乎算个微笑。  
  


**

  
  
我意料之中地停错了楼层，但我还是找到了，一位粗鲁的女士叫我稍待片刻。这公司里的人都是怎么回事？感谢上帝我来这可以让他们心情愉悦一些。  
“Xavier先生？”  
“在！”  
“Lehnsherr先生现在要见你。”  
“好的，我也要见他，”我朝她灿烂一笑。没反应。你在进入这家公司的时候把你的灵魂出卖给魔鬼了吗？  
  
我跟着她走到办公室门口，敲了敲门，听见里面有声音叫我进去。  
我走进门的时候脸上挂着有史以来最大的微笑，结果发现扑克脸先生坐在办公桌后面，看上去比电梯里陌生人的形象更加帅气。现在他是Mr.Big，权势让他变得更加性感。  
  
哦上帝。我才意识到是他。据Raven所说，我在电梯里的那副样子绝对是蠢透了，而要我说的话——我只是友好又调情而已。  
但随后我想起应该自我介绍。  
“嗨，Lehnsherr先生，我们见过——”  
“坐下。”  
“好——好的。”  
“是Xavier先生？”  
“是的，你可以看看我的简历，我的毕业学校是——”  
“我很清楚你的简历Xavier先生。”  
  
“哦，那很好，你可以跟我多讲讲你自己，”我笑着说。他一点都没被逗笑，我觉得他是在瞪我。  
“你的简历……涉猎很广泛。烤面包的，服务生，出纳员，还有……理发师？”  
“我喜欢尝试新事物，”我依然对他灿烂地微笑着。  
“你喜欢尝试新事物？那是你来这应聘的理由吗？”  
好的，我已经准备过这个问题。  
  
“我一直梦想能够在像您的公司这样又大又成功的企业里工作，而且薪水也很好。”  
“你觉得这很好笑吗？”  
“没有。怎么了？”  
“你笑得太夸张了，对于你这样一个经验不足的人我们没有任何适合你的职位，”他的表情严肃，语调平平但严苛。  
“但，我——我还当过电话销售助理，你看这——”我俯身越过他的桌子指向我的简历，离他有点太近了，能够感觉到他的呼吸停滞了一秒。哦他闻起来真棒，使人沉迷的男性气息，粗犷而老于世故的木香调。 **嗯。** 我几乎能听到Raven的声音，叫我不要再闻我潜在的上司。  
  
“坐下，Xavier先生。”  
“我真的很聪明，我发誓。而且我学习能力很快——”  
“这里不是学校，”他的声音甚至比刚才更冷。  
“你在这唯一能做的工作只有秘书——”  
“秘书好棒！我愿意！”我欢快地说，几乎激动得从椅子里跳起来。  
“——而我怀疑你连那都做不了，”好吧这简直太刻薄了。  
  
“我能做的。我能安排你的会议，处理你的来电，邮件，整理你的文件，之类的东西，行吗？”  
“我不是在跟你协商，我不知道你是怎么回事，但你把这次面试变成了一场讨价还价的交易，我可以给你一次机会。”他深呼吸了一口，继续说道。“假如我跟一家广告公司有一场重要的会议在……两小时之后。你会怎么为我准备？记得我还得吃午餐。”  
这是个脑筋急转弯吗？我会怎么为他准备？我绝对会吸他的老二来让他放松一下。不，他现在不会喜欢这种回答，我猜。  
  
“好吧，我们可以先去Prada，就在几条街之外。我们会帮你选一套灰色的西装，绝对会非常衬你。不是说你这套不行，而是说那会让你更光彩照人。还有啥？你现在没有戴领带，大错特错。我们会给你买一条蓝色的，非常深，几乎是墨蓝色的，会非常适合你漂亮的眼睛。还应该买双鞋，你脚上的很高雅，但已经相当过时了，噢噢噢噢对了商店旁边还有一家subway，买三明治做午餐，搞定。”  
他双眼一眨不眨地盯着我，就好象我令他震惊了一般，我的微笑开始隐去了。  
  
“所以……呃……我……通过了吗？”  
他的表情难以阅读。没有生命——简直像是Ken娃娃。美丽，而又令人害怕。  
“感谢你的宝贵时间，Xavier先生，”他保持着震惊的表情，示意我离开。他的双眼是冷酷无情的蓝色，跟他的心一样。  
“还有什么我能为你做的……哦该死这听起来哪里不对……这样我们俩都在想肮脏的事情了……至少我在想……我没有在想你的……我是说我有，但是……”他无意阻止我，所以唯一解救我的机会就是我把包掉到了地上，我不得不跪下去手忙脚乱地捡起东西。  
  
“Xavier先生，你是个喜剧演员吗？”  
我因为他的讽刺而瑟缩了一下，但还是回答了他。“呃……不是，先生。”  
“你应该去马戏团碰碰运气。”尼玛。  
为何这么帅气的人会这么残忍？为何如此美妙的声线会如此冰冷？我迷失在他深邃的双眸中，毫无意识地开口，“你的话……真的很无礼，Lehnsherr先生。”  
  
“不好意思？”  
“我说你对我真的很无礼。我也许……不是最适合你公司的……但我在努力。我尊敬你，知道你是费了一番心力才组建起这个公司，但我也在试着找到自己人生的方向，就和你一样。你……你明知道你不会给我任何工作，在我走进你办公室的一秒，也许甚至在你看到我简历的时候就决定了，但你却只是看着我发抖、尴尬而取乐，羞辱我。而这只是因为我和你的雇员们不一样。我不是机器人。 **不像你！”**  
  
他惊讶得张大了嘴巴。我做了什么？我应该离开。现在！！  
“再见，先生。”  
  


**

“看看我的——”Raven的微笑迅速消失了，当她看到我面上的表情之后。“——还没找到工作的哥哥。”  
“简直是个灾难，Raven。就跟《穿Prada的女魔头》里的面试一模一样，唯一不同的是我没得到那份工作。哦上帝我甚至还建议我们去Prada！”  
“你为什么会建议这个？”  
“而他正是Meryl Streep.我甚至不知道有人能够摆出那副碧池脸。但他做到了！”  
“哦而你那双大眼睛正像是Anne Hathaway。”  
“是啊……好吧，对他没有用……”  
“这双眼睛对谁都有用，Charles。”  
“而我貌似还吼了他。”  
“吼了Erik Lehnsherr？什么鬼，你从来不吼别人的？”  
“我只是……他那么帅而我……当他不想给我工作的时候我就抓狂了……”  
“哦甜心，过来抱抱……”  
  


**

与此同时……  
“Deven女士，你觉得我的外表如何？”  
“我不懂，先生？”  
“西装，你觉得——”  
“你看上去总是职业而成熟，先生。”  
“上帝我的鞋真的过时了吗……”  
“你说什么，先生？”  
“我说我的……你觉得我的鞋子过时了吗？”  
“一点也不，先生。”  
“我需要你打个电话，然后开始收拾东西。”  
“为什么，先生？”  
“你被解雇了。”  
  


**

  
  
“你好？”  
“Xavier先生吗？”  
“是的。你是？”  
“Lehnsherr先生想再跟你面谈。他会在——”  
“没问题！这就去！”  
太棒了！你好呀超级屌的大公司，Charles Xavier又要登场了。  
  


**

“从来没有人像你昨天那样对我说过话。”  
“我——”  
“而且从来没有人毫无准备就来这里面试。你缺乏常识，而且完全不了解我的公司，”他说话缓慢，强调每一个词，以Alan Rickman的方式。  
这不太好。他为何叫我过来？继续侮辱我？他昨天的脸就够了，不需要再做第二次。那些词“不专业”“幼稚”“不尊重”以及它们的同义词每隔五秒就从他的嘴里冒出来，随着他在我周围来回踱步。  
“但你真的很诚恳，又勇敢。我发觉自己……喜欢这一点。”  
什么？  
哦  
 **我  
的  
天**  
我正是Anne Hathaway。  
  
“哦，Lehnsherr先生，你要给我份工作吗？！你不会后悔的！我超想拥抱你——”  
“ **不！”**  
“你真的需要。”  
“我真的不需要。你要做的工作是秘书。”  
“棒极了。谁的秘书？”  
“我的。”  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有萌萌的插图~请点击超链接

我新工作的第一天！你为我感到骄傲吗？我有哦。  
我的老板依然火辣得要命，也混蛋得要命。[英俊逼人](https://40.media.tumblr.com/601e36ca89bebd2a321eb682a19a8e67/tumblr_n7fjr4aEiR1r23joco1_500.png)，并且极致邪恶。呃……差不多吧。  
  
我在七点三十准时到达他的办公室。看，我也能很专业的，说我啥都做不成的先生。  
“早上好，Lehnsherr先生！”我欢快地微笑着向他打招呼。  
  
“我的早餐在哪？”他表情乖戾地问我。毫无变化。  
“我……呃……我猜还在餐厅里？”该死。他昨天巴拉巴拉提到了早餐的事情，但我因为得到工作而过于激动忘记了。  
他带着一幅烦躁的表情低吼了一声。  
“我是说，马上就来。抱歉耽搁了，”我一阵风似的冲出了他的办公室。  
  


**

  
  
我尽可能快地赶了回来。我买的正是他昨天要求的东西，证实我不是他想象的那么神经大条。  
当他吃早餐的时候，我靠近了一些端详他。他真的很可爱，尽管如此脾气暴躁，真遗憾他是我的老板，我真想勾引他到天崩地裂，但我需要这份工作。我不能搞砸了。他很高，身材真的很棒，是啊我们说话的时候我一直在打量他。他可以去当模特——  
“干嘛？”他突然厉声对我开口。  
“什——什么？”  
  
“你在瞪着我。你不应该有工作要做吗？”  
“我——我不知道。我该做什么？”他放下早餐，站了起来。哦老天我该拔腿就跑吗？  
  
“你刚才是认真问我的吗？”哦尼玛。绝对该跑。  
“不，不。我是在开玩笑。你知道我的。我是个喜剧演员嘛。我现在要去我的办公桌，然后……接你的电话？”我紧张地轻笑几声。  
  
他深吸了一口气，像是在努力抑制住把我丢出窗外的冲动。  
“检查我的时间表，确保我在今天开会之前有时间吃午餐。十点之前我不接任何电话，所以你来接然后把留言交给我。这周不参加任何社交活动，任何类型的派对——周年会，颁奖，开幕式诸如此类。明白？”  
“当然！”  
“现在出去。”  
“哦对了Lehnsherr先生。再次感谢你给我这份工作。我会成为史上最棒的秘书！”  
“我十分怀疑，”他嗤之以鼻地说。我几乎让他笑了。这意义重大，不是吗？

  
**

  
  
二十分钟后我就感到无聊了。于是我打电话给我妹妹。  
“Raven！”  
“Hey，宝贝老哥。怎么了？”  
“我在上班时间给你打电话。是不是很酷？”  
  
我们聊了一会儿，我跟她详细描述了我工作第一天的穿着。我穿了我灰色的那件Dolce & Gabanna[羊毛开衫](https://40.media.tumblr.com/f2db86e3559d012860c194bb0620bc4a/tumblr_nhysitNo5d1rjjxbmo2_r1_400.jpg)还有修身的裤子。这儿的每个人都穿西装，我看上去根本不属于这里，但那又怎样。我就是不一样的烟火。  
“——然后他就把我踢出了办公室——”  
我说到一半停住了。我的老板正站在我的面前，看上去并不高兴。  
  
“等会再给你打。拜。”  
“Lehnsherr先生？”我天真无邪地问。如果眼神能杀人……  
“我打了你半小时电话！”  
“呃……信号不好？”  
“ **难以置信** ……”  
  
为了防止即将到来的勃然大怒，我鼓起勇气问了个问题。  
“那么你想要我干什么，先生？”  
“要你立刻开始工作！那样就好。”  
“我很抱歉。”  
  
“我们得去会议室，要是你接我电话的话就该知道——”他开始走开了，在那自言自语。这正常吗？要命，他的屁股也超级好看……  
几秒钟以后他转过身来。  
“你他妈在搞什么鬼？”  
“呃……”  
他抬起手覆上前额，揉了揉眉心。“你应该跟我一起去，看在上帝的份上！”  
“哦哦。”  
  
我急急忙忙赶上他。像只迷路的狗狗一样跟在他的身后，试图记下他叮嘱我的每件事。很难跟上比我个子高的人，他的腿真的很长——  
“是董事会议。你得 **安静** 地坐着。如果我听到你说一个字，你就被解雇了。你必须做好记录，观察房间里每个人的表情。我需要每一句话，每一条评论——”  
“但你不是也……你知道……也在那儿？”我愚蠢地问。  
“没错。但你会发现在我周围会有许多未说出口的对话。”

  
**

  
  
我能说啥呢，很多英俊的男人，穿着高档西装，至少部分是如此，待在一个房间里。我已经死了，上了天堂。[其中一个人](http://tedystaleva.tumblr.com/post/110173962797/beautiful-disaster)用相当诱惑的眼神瞄我，这立刻让我走了神，而Lehnsherr先生杀人的眼神瞬间又让我回归现实。  
  
我记下一些笔记，别告诉我老板，但我真心听不懂他们说的任何一个字。就像在说外语一样。  
会议结束以后，Lehnsherr先生的脸比以前任何时候都还要臭，我猜测会议并不顺利，然后他旋风般冲回了办公室。我不知道该不该跟着他，但还是冒险走了进去。  
  
“你需要我给你拿点什么吗，Lehnsherr先生？茶？还是更提神的东西？”  
“ **出去** ！”

  
**

  
  
“我老板疯了，Raven。”  
“你确信不是因为你做错了什么事？”  
“相当确定。”  
“有时候你甚至不知道自己做错了事，所以我保持中立。而且你得注意——”  
“他像个可怕的绿巨人一样吼我，Raven！”  
“好吧，冷静。他身负多重压力。只要忽略他的脾气，专心工作就好。”  
“我会的，我只是……真的很想他……喜欢我。”  
“他不是针对你。我听说过关于他的事情，他根本不喜欢任何人。”  
  


**

  
  
在我工作的第二天，我把我仔细誊写好的、昨天会议的笔记递给了他，在我给他早餐之后。搞定。  
“这是什么？”他皱起眉头问。  
“笔记呀？昨天的会议？”我紧张地说，咬了咬嘴唇。然后他咬牙切齿地读了一遍。  
 _ **“‘留胡髭的那个男的说‘嘿你知道吗，为什么我们不从那个公司买东西？’然后戴着真的很丑的红色领带的男人说‘不可能，那公司超烂。**_ ’”  
如果你还没注意到的话，我算是个对时尚痴迷的怪胎。我是GAY，并且曾经在Dolce & Gabbana商店里工作过五个月。那就像是梦想成真一样。  
  
“没错，那领带真的丑爆了——”  
“你是在开玩笑吗，Xavier先生？”他的眉头皱得更紧了。  
“ **[不！](https://38.media.tumblr.com/54de5fca6d238c02a3b68f05ef8b06c1/tumblr_niak80lKx21rjjxbmo3_250.gif)** 这是我的第一次，我发誓下一次会好——”  
“就连五岁小孩都能比你写得好！你的笔记都在说大家的穿着打扮！”绿巨人又回来了。  
“但我——”  
“这不是《天桥风云》，而你不是Heidi Clum，我不需要一个造型师，或者……该死！这真是一团糟。”他吼了起来，把我的笔记一甩。它们飞到空中，撒满了整个办公室。  
“哦你喜欢天桥风云，我也——”  
“闭嘴！没人能像你一样惹怒我，Xavier先生。捡起你的垃圾，滚出我的办公室！”  
  
好吧，至少我很特殊，而且不知为何不知怎的，我居然没被炒掉。  
  


**

  
  
第二天，我得以在电梯里和我的一位同事搭话。  
“嗨我是Charles，我在这工作而且不认识任何人，”没错，我就是这么会交朋友。  
“嗨Charles。我是Scott，很高兴认识你。我前两天看见你了，正和Lehnsherr先生说话。”  
“哦对，我是Lehnsherr先生的新秘书。”  
“ **什么** ！？我从没想过他是那种人，”他的表情震惊极了。  
  
“什么意思？”  
“那种雇了秘书用来操的人，”哦这么说可有点不礼貌。“哦抱歉，我——我是指可爱的秘书——”  
“什么？我——他——他没有操我。”  
“但……那你是怎么得到这份工作的？”  
“我——我也不知道，”尽管我不愿承认，这的确是简单的事实。  
“正是如此。别生气，但你……看上去真的很年轻，我怀疑你根本比不上他之前秘书的经验。Lehnsherr先生在雇佣别人的时候是非常严格的。尤其是跟他关系如此紧密的人……”  
“那么，也许是我用人格魅力打动了他。”  
他迸发出一阵大笑，“哦，别逗了。你真的很可爱。Lehnsherr先生会被打动？那我可得瞧瞧。我很确定他这座冰山能弄沉泰坦尼克号。”  
  
他人真的不错，我从没想过在这公司还能遇到不错的人。我们一起去街对面吃了午餐，遇到了一些别的同事。那个长得挺不错的，穿着高档西装的，在会议上瞟我的那个，先开了口。  
“该死，Scott，你的男朋友真可爱。”  
“他不是我的男朋友。”  
“哦，那我应该自我介绍。我是Sebastian。”  
  
我脸红了，握了握他伸出的手。“Charles。”  
“猜猜他为谁工作，”Scott心急地说。他依然觉得这很搞笑，等不及要告诉其他人。“他是Lehnsherr先生的新秘书。”  
“卧槽不会吧。我一直以为他是重视头脑胜过火辣小屁股的那种人。”  
“嘿，这么说很侮辱人。我很聪明的。”还算聪明吧。“你们为什么都猜测我跟他上床？”  
  
“我们不是想要侮辱你。我们在这工作很久了，对他很了解。他的秘书一直都很……古老。Amelia做了他十年的秘书。而你……让人惊讶，就是这样。大家肯定已经开始谈论你俩了。”  
“什么！”  
“说他搞了你。”  
“哦上帝。我才来这儿第三天。”  
“意味着大家用整整两天的时间把你八卦个遍。”  
“哦上帝。”  
“醒醒，甜心。你是个可爱的男孩，为这世界上最冷酷最没人性的男人工作。你会怎么想？”  
  
突然我真的开始好奇，Lehnsherr先生为什么要雇我。  
  



	3. Chapter 3

一周之后我总算步入了正轨。我学会要在Lehnsherr先生之前到达办公室，把他宝贵的早餐和咖啡带给他。因为“迟到”这个词根本不存在于《Erik Lehnsherr大傻逼字典》当中。同样未收入字典的还有“良心”，“友善”，“同情”以及“谢谢”。  
  
我不能说我的工作有了进步，但他目前为止还没杀了我，所以我把这当成是个胜利。我会忘记把留言传达给他，会在他办公室里说些废话，尽管他一再告诉我他有事情要做只想一个人待着，诸如此类。但这不可避免。我就是话多。换句话说，我每天都让他各种扶额。  
  
在他三令五申之后我终于不再打私人电话了，所以当我无事可做又不在他眼皮底下的时候，我就只是拿本书来读。  
  
他从办公室里走出来，看着我。我知道他要支使我做事情，但他欲言又止。  
“这是什么鬼？”  
我不知道他指的是什么，他只是用一种怪异的表情直瞪着我。  
“什么事Lehnsherr先生？”  
“你的脸上。”  
  
“我脸上有东西？”棒极了，我一定又把墨水沾到脸上了。  
“你的眼镜Xavier先生，”哦，我偶尔会戴，我可爱的[雷朋](http://theopticshop.co.uk/media/catalog/product/cache/22/image/9df78eab33525d08d6e5fb8d27136e95/r/a/ray-ban-glasses-rx6049-2620-55.jpg)飞行员眼镜，细边框，对于我的脸来说有点偏大，营造一副[书呆子](http://33.media.tumblr.com/97cc2095fcd7badd0132c18fc3a5626d/tumblr_nhxna7pave1rjjxbmo2_250.gif)的效果。  
“哦。怎么啦？”他对我的[眼镜](http://tedystaleva.tumblr.com/post/109203444582/chapter-3)现在又有什么意见？  
  
“你需要戴它吗？”他收紧了下巴，看上去像是在咬牙切齿。  
“有时候？”  
 **“摘掉！”**  
  
说完之后他一阵风似的冲回办公室，砰地一声摔上了门。刚才到底发生了什么鬼？他十五分钟后有个会议，所以我拨通了他的电话。  
  
“干嘛？”他有些气息不稳地接起了电话。  
“呃……你即将有个会议，我刚想起来通知——”  
“取消掉！”  
挂了。  
他挂我的电话！我又学到了一课。永远别挑战他的脾气。  
  


**

  
  
Scott凭空出现了，当Lehnsherr先生参加午餐会议的时候。大家都远远避开这层楼。老天真不知道是为啥。  
“嗨Charles，大魔头回来了吗？”  
“不。但因此我得呆在这儿，”我朝他灿烂地一笑。  
“好吧。这些是他要求必须‘按字母顺序排列’的文件。我花了几个小时来整理。”  
“好的。没问题。”  
“午餐时候见。”

  
**

  
  
我走进他的办公室。我通常会避免当他不在的时候进他办公室，因为我有着超强的好奇心，它会指使我乱翻他的东西。我想知道该把这堆文件放在哪，他的桌子都满了，而且他已经特意警告过我多次，不要碰他的任何东西。这时候我发现他的一个抽屉微微敞开着。我迟疑了一会儿，但它简直是在召唤我。看一眼也没事的，对吧？我拉开了抽屉，在哪儿，被纸张和其他文件掩盖的，是一支被隐藏得很蹩脚的 **润滑剂** 。  
  
我睁大了眼睛，抱着的资料掉了一地，Scott费尽心力整理的成果被我毁于一旦。  
“该死，该死，该死，操，完蛋了。”  
哦的天，Lehnsherr先生会气得中风。或者他会杀了我。  
  
“不，不，不，”我跪在地上，试图把它们都捡起来。好的，我能做到的。先按时间，再按字母顺序排——  
“你在搞什么鬼？”  
  
 **该死。**  
  
我尖叫一声跳了起来，手里的资料再度掉到了地板上。他眼神狂怒，嘴唇微张，露出他紧咬的牙齿。  
“你他妈到底在干什么？？！”他又朝我怒吼起来，以惊人的速度向我逼近。他捏紧了我的手腕，有些过于用力地将我拽起身。  
  
他粗暴地拉着我，向我展示我造成的烂摊子，但一直紧握着我的手腕不放松，那力度一定会留下淤青。我应该朝他大叫让他放开我，但一阵强烈的感觉流过我的全身。这是我们俩的第一次接触。  
  
“我告诉过你别碰我的东西！ **绝对** ！”  
“但——” _深呼吸，Charles。_ 他能闻到恐惧的气息。但他能闻到性奋吗？因为我显然有。他比我高不止一头，太性感了——  
  
他又低吼了一声，于是我决定最好还是啥都别说，因为他跟我近在咫尺而感到心神不宁。他愤怒地将我拉向他，我感觉他不是故意的，但发觉自己跟他前所未有地近。我的心跳加速，呼吸停滞，手臂上的汗毛都立了起来。他用疯狂的表情怒视着我，而我也是一样。这让我太过兴奋——他的触摸，他的视线，他的气味……我为这一切而着迷。他令我神魂颠倒。  
  
那双寒冰般冷冽的双眼，比我之前见过的更加深邃，他温热的呼吸触及我的面颊，我难以自抑地渴望被这个霸道男人所征服，用最为原始，最为本能的方式；我禁不住发出一道细小的喘息，在安静的房间里显得过于大声了。  
  
我费劲了全身的力气才没有吻住他的嘴唇。就好像他是一块强力磁铁，在吸引着我。他大概也是同样的心境。他的嘴唇微微张开，距我如此之近，呼吸与我交缠，而他低头望着我，眼里满是……欲望。  
  
我感到他抓紧我手腕的动作放松了，取而代之的是用拇指轻柔的摩挲。  
  
我们保持这个动作，感觉有一辈子那么久，直到他终于朝后退了一步，而我已经开始怀念刚才的感觉。他用拳头在桌子上撞了好几下，没有面对我，然后用沙哑的声音命令我离开。  
“我——我要——要帮你整理这些文件，”我的声音颤抖，但跪下去继续整理我造成的灾难。  
“我说了出去！”他大吼，而我一溜烟跑了出去。

  
**

  
  
我难以承受今天发生的一切，于是Raven和我去了一家酒吧。  
  
“他总是吼我，Raven。我见过别的雇员搞砸了事情，而他就不容置疑地直接炒了他们。今天他看上去像是想要杀了我或者操——”我自己停住了，我无法说完这个句子，不然会显得似乎迫不及待要这种事发生一样。“我是说，他一点儿也不喜欢我，但与此同时他看我的眼神却……我也不知道。真的很搞不懂。”  
我喝了一杯又一杯，向Raven倾吐心声，她很同情我，但与此同时她对于酒吧那头的某个男人显得很有兴趣。  
  
“去勾搭他吧，Raven。我在这没事的，和……”我转身面朝坐在我旁边、整晚都“不小心”摸到我屁股的男人。“你叫啥？”  
“Billy。”  
“……和Billy一起。”  
“不，我不能离开你。”  
“那好吧，我要离开你。跟……Billy一起跳舞。”她笑了，等我和Billy一起走进舞池的时候，那个男人便走到她的身边，她愉快地朝他微笑。我用余光观察他们，他们聊得很开心。而我太醉了，准备和摸屁股先生一起离开这儿，但在我醉倒之前还有一件事情要做。  
  
我进了洗手间，音乐依旧很吵，但我还是能打个电话。我掏出手机拨号，而 **他** 接了。  
  
“现在又是什么事，Xavier先生？”他叹气，因为这么晚还接到电话而十分烦躁。  
  
“就是没什么事。我觉得你是个猩猩，不是人类。你是个该死的疯子，而且还试图把我也逼疯。你是个自负的鸟人，一个自我为中心的混蛋，而且——”  
“你在哪里？”  
  
“纳尼亚！这是个魔幻的地方，你大概从来没有听说过——”他打断了我，但这家酒吧的确叫做纳尼亚。  
“你醉了，”他听起来又火冒三丈了。好吧至少这一次是有理由的。  
“而且你或许的确英俊得要命，而且很配那副自命不凡的表情，没人能比得上，但是……那也不足以让你有权利——”我的声音已经醉到不行。我的话语含糊不清，Billy也进了洗手间。他大概以为我进来这么久是在邀请他加入。  
  
“……而且更不公平的是，你还有那么大的一根老二，你简直……没错，我透过你的裤子看到了，你难道不穿内裤吗——你——我——我要把你的老二当做早餐，每天都吃，周末吃两顿，”醉了的我不断吐露清醒时的欲望，与此同时他一句话也没说，我只是听着他沉重的呼吸，而我继续酒后吐真言。  
  
“……你—— _老天别乱动了Billy_ ，我在打电话，”他亲吻我的脖子，手又挪到了我的屁股上。“——我们不能在这里操，快出去。”  
我听见电话另一头发出什么声音，然后挂断了。  
  
很好。我给了他一点颜色瞧瞧。我的大脑根本无法正常运作了，不知道明天会发生什么事，任何思绪都没有。我只是和那个陌生人回到了舞池，又喝了几杯绝对能放倒我的酒，大概无法自己回家了，但今天和Lehnsherr先生共度的场景总算从我脑海中消失了。  
  
Billy在吻我，不，不是吻，他妈的简直是在吃我的嘴。但没关系的，因为这样能帮我忘记Lehnsherr先生。这么一想，显而易见的是，我之前满脑子都是Lehnsherr先生。  
  
然后我感觉到一只有力的手按在我的肩头，我的嘴唇感到一阵凉意，因为Billy在我脸上留下的口水、也因为他被人从我身上扯开了。我的脸埋在了把我拉开的这个人颈窝里，然后我就什么都不记得了。

  
**

  
  
第二天醒来的时候，我头痛欲裂，并且迟到了。  
我不知道哪个更糟，是头痛，还是即将和头顶冒烟的Lehnsherr先生的会面。  
我昨晚一夜情的对象一定早早离开了，因为我根本没看到任何人。是叫Barry来着？无所谓。我根本没时间担心他，于是我快速冲了个澡，胡乱穿好衣服，冲出了公寓。  
  
我飞进Lehnsherr办公室的时候已经迟到了一个小时。  
“我真的很抱歉Lehnsherr先生……我会做任何事……求你别解雇我……我真的很抱歉……我只是……”我胡言乱语着，同时注意到一件从没预料到的事，尤其是今天。他的表情十分平静。没有任何引战的意味。  
  
“请回到你的办公桌，Xavier先生。”  
“好——好的，”我依然因为他的态度而惊疑，没有立即离开。他锋利的目光再次瞥了我一眼，那臭态度又渐渐回来了。  
“还有什么事想说吗，还是说我今晚得再等待你的电话？”他讽刺的言语终于让我反应了过来。哦上帝。糟透了，糟透了的记忆闪回，来自昨夜。那通电话。我睁大了双眼，找不到任何话来给自己开脱。“Lehnsherr先生，我——”  
  
“滚回去工作！”  
我因为耻辱和疑惑而闭上了眼睛，好奇自己为何还没被解雇。我转身朝外走去，然而我关心他有没有吃过早饭，于是我又回去问他。  
  
“你吃了早饭吗，Lehnsherr先生？”哦我的老天爷啊。我刷地红了脸，骤然响起昨晚我想把他的什么东西当做早餐……  
“那你给我带早餐了吗？”他低吼道。  
“没——”  
“那么，不言而喻。” _混蛋._  
  


**

  
  
“你到底在说什么，Raven？”  
“我告诉你。你昨晚跟离开的时候是跟一个完全不同的人。在黑暗中我看不清楚，但绝对不是那个Billy还是什么鬼来着。那个男人像野兽一样把那家伙从你身上拽开了。”  
“该死。我当时真是太醉了。”  
  
“那也不能解释你淫荡的行为。”  
“喂！”  
“你最好记起他是谁，因为那男人绝对是个有钱人。等我挤出酒吧之后瞥见了他开的车。他开的是最新的梅赛德斯奔驰S级。”  
“哦上帝。”  
  
“他或许可以成为你的金主，然后你就可以离开你可恶的老板了。”  
我大声笑了出来，但我完全无法想象自己离开目前的职位……  
“但说真的，别再那样吓我了，Charles。”  
  
“有趣的是，你知道还有谁开的是奔驰——”我的话停在了半空。 **哦不会吧。** 不可能是他。  
可能吗？


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第一人称的H……大概是我有史以来翻过最羞耻的东西，捂脸

我该对他说什么呢？“哦，嘿，Lehnsherr先生是不是你把烂醉如泥的我送回家的？”哦上帝，或许我们还操了。那听起来就更荒谬了——“我们操了吗，Lehnsherr先生？”  
不可能是他。这只是个巧合。他有什么理由这么做呢？他绝对不会干这样的事情，根本没有道理嘛。  
  
所以又过去了一个星期。新的工作日一如往常——早餐，又帅又坏的老板，还有我胳膊肘夹着的一本书。我练就了一种只要听见他办公室门打开的声音就立马摘下眼镜的技能，所以当他不在的时候我就一直戴着。但话说回来，他到底对此有什么意见？未解之谜。  
  
电话铃响了，我跟平常一样欢快地接了起来。每次打电话的人听到我的声音都以为打错了。  
 _“……会议就要开始了但Lehnsherr先生还没有来，他是不是——”_  
“该死！”  
 _“您说什么？”_  
“啊……是的……他就来……我是说……对……再见！”  
哦的上帝，我的上帝。我死定了。我死定了！我打开他的日程表，没错就在那儿，这场会议。我怎么会忘记了呢？上面还标了很长的备注，因为Lehnsherr先生无法跟我解释清楚，他就简单地说这表示“很重要”。我看了看钟——我们已经迟到二十分钟了。  
  
我冲进他的办公室，连门都没敲。他正在给什么文件签名，看上去随时想要把我一脚踢出去，但我抢先开了口。  
  
“Lehnsherr先生……你有没有杀过人？”他立刻抬头瞪着我，皱起了眉头。他知道我搞砸了，因为他看我的眼神就好像我刚才告诉他我怀了他的孩子似的。好吧要是我能的话，早就这么干了。我们的孩子会很完美，拥有我的才智和他的美貌，该死——  
  
“你他妈又干了什么？”他愤怒地开口，缓缓地从座位里起身，而我像被尿憋得半死一样紧张得乱跳。  
“我们必须……现在……就走，Lehnsherr先生！来来。动起来。”尽管我在那一刻确信绝对没人用这种语气对他说过话。  
“什么？！”  
  
实在没时间了所以我喘着气一股脑地解释。  
“我搞砸了……死定了……我很抱歉……但今天有个会议…很重要的……其实已经开始了……你得去通过一些决议……但你不能……因为你还在这……不在那儿”我已经一口气没喘上来，而他一拳砸在桌面上，让我吓得魂飞天外。  
  
他绷紧了下巴，双眼大睁，眸色昏暗。  
“把门关上，Xavier先生，”他低声开口，把我搞糊涂了。他完全没听懂我刚才的话吗？我们得立即动身！然后我懂了。他真的要 **杀了我** 。  
  
“你现在聋了吗？关上他妈的门，”他又捶了桌子一拳，而我飞快地关上门，面对门板，不敢转过身，因为我听见他的脚步从我背后传来，越来越近。  
“我跟你讲过眼镜的事情吧？”他的声音逐渐逼近。该死。我戴着[眼镜](http://38.media.tumblr.com/d17e67de8d6aa5607f479ac874fe9542/tumblr_niw3ykiql01rjjxbmo2_r1_250.gif)就进来了。我完全忘记了，但……他是因为眼镜还是因为我的失职而生气？也许两者都有。  
  
我转过身，看见他的表情比任何时候都还要愤怒……但混合了别的什么东西。而且和我的情绪十分相似。我的呼吸加快了，除此之外还有某个东西也兴奋了起来。  
  
他是如此之近，他伸出手，锁上了门。 **哦我的天——  
** 他将我按在门上，用凶猛的力度撞上我的嘴唇，让我的眼镜几乎被推到了前额。  
  
这感觉野蛮而纷乱，这个吻，我们相互摸索的双手。我就站在那儿，以同样的热情回吻着他。他的手指深深缠进我的头发，以最原始野性的姿态将我钉在门上，我的双手搭在他的肩头，揉捏他的肌肉，将他拉向我。  
我们疯狂地亲吻，探索挑弄，辗转呻吟，又舔又咬。虽然混乱，但却完美相配。他啃咬着我的嘴唇和舌头，直到我尝到血腥味，我不知道是他的还是我的，因为我吻他的方式也是一样攻城略地。  
  
我猜对了。他的确是要杀了我。 **用性爱！** 他吻我抱我的方式，将我压在门上的动作只告诉我一件事。Angry Sex。他将要把我操得死去活来。而他两腿中间的那玩意大概能让我一周没法走路。  
  
“我恨你！我真他妈恨你！”他在我的唇畔低吼，而我为他而低声呜咽。实在太火辣了。我已经被性欲冲昏了头脑。  
哦， **看在Gucci的份上** ，我们到底在干什么？  
“我对你也一样，Lehnsherr先生！”  
  
然后这混蛋竟然撕开了我的开衫，纽扣掉了一地，但我无暇在乎。要是别的情况下我已经惊恐地叫了起来，因为我爱我的衣服，但是现在，哦 **现在** ——  
  
“你每天都在把我逼疯。还有这副该死的眼镜——”噢。原来这才是他发怒的原因。我的眼镜令他欲火焚身。  
“我的生活中不需要这些鬼东西！我得工作，但我做不到！因为你占满了我的大脑，表面上像个禁欲的图书管理员，其实却是个小荡货！这有多令人沮丧，嗯哼？”上帝，他对我有性幻想。他低吼着，而我呻吟得像个……好吧，的确像个荡货，而我们甚至还没开始。  
  
他那充满占有欲的双手攥紧了我，我们的嘴唇不协调地来回摩擦，愤怒而潮湿，他粗暴地将我扯向他办公桌的方向，几周来的怒火在我俩的体内翻涌。  
他将我推到桌边，牙齿在我敏感的颈窝用力咬了一口，而我大声地呻吟起来。哦上帝我这幅样子。我一生中从未如此渴望过任何事。  
  
“闭嘴，不然我把你塞上！”他吼道，而就和你想的一样，这让我叫得更大声了。我只是控制不了，知道有人可能会听见我让我更加兴奋了。  
我的双手紧紧抓住他的头发就像不愿放手一样，但我还是放手了，转向我已经肖想了好几个星期的东西。我开始隔着裤子抚摸他，他用力地向前挺，发出一道痛苦又愉快的吸气声，而我的感觉也是同样。  
  
“你引出了我最坏的那一面。你让我想要打你的屁股，操你，然后再打你，也许两件事同时做，”他继续像头猛兽朝我低吼，而我爱死了这样。  
我试图咬住下唇来止住呻吟，不然真的会被人听到。  
  
他一把扯下了我的内外裤，表情里满是狂怒。我踢掉鞋子，完全丢开了裤子，而他走到桌子的另一边去拿润滑剂。哦上帝难道他早就计划好了或者——喔我戴眼镜的那一天——他取消会议的时候——  
  
他将我抱上了冰冷的办公桌，像电影里一样把所有的文件都扫到地板上。他分开我的双腿，粗暴地将两根手指插进我的体内。前戏实在太草率，但我们都等不及了。他戴上了套子，然后一下撞进我的身体，让我惊叫出声。  
  
“你太大了，”但他却推得更深，让我喘起粗气。  
“你会给我腾地方的，”他低语，再次轻咬我饱受蹂躏的嘴唇，不管不顾地继续往里，直到他完全埋在我的里面。  
“你的身体这么小，但看看你跟我衔接得多么完美，”他低头以惊叹的表情望着我。我断断续续地喘息着，感到前所未有地欲火焚身。  
  
我用手肘撑着上身，将头后仰，因为他的抽插带来的极致快感而叫喊出声。他一只手环住我的后腰，将我向他拉近，一次又一次地深埋进我的身体，而另一只手经过我的胸口，滑过我的喉咙直到手指终于触及我分开的双唇。他探进我的口中，而我饥渴地用力吸吮起来，向他展示我毫无瑕疵的口交技术。  
  
他压到我的身上，从喉底挤出低低的、愤怒的声音，不断以狂暴的力度抽插，释放出过去几周里因为我而积攒的火气。我用双腿将他拉得更深，在他身下颤抖。他抓紧我的头发，认真看着我脸上的每一丝表情，就好像他要做笔记一样。  
  
他操我就好像恨我一样，而我饥渴不已地全盘承受。好吧，他的确恨我。我们痛恨彼此，但身体却好像深爱现在正在干的这码事。  
他抓紧我胯部的双手几乎令我疼痛起来，但我只是继续喘息，呻吟，更用力地向他碾动。只想要 **更多** 。 **更用力。**  
“用力！”  
  
不管我说什么做什么，都让他更生气、更凶狠。于是他俯下身，再次用力咬住我的脖子，然后扯开我的衬衫领口，在肩头留下另一个咬痕。我因为疼痛而哭叫，因为快感而呻吟。  
“你这个磨人的东西，”他咬牙切齿地吸气。我从未想过会见到他这副样子。如此失控。  
我被溢出口的响亮呻吟所震惊，但此刻根本无暇顾及。感觉实在是太他妈棒了。  
  
“从没被这么操过吧，对吗？被好好操过以后你就会老实了。”  
  
哦老天他说得对，而这更令我兴奋了。他狂热地撞进我的身体，整个办公桌都晃动起来。  
“你可真紧，”你会好奇为什么我一直张着嘴却说不出话来。好吧，他用最精妙绝伦的方式让我无话可说了。  
我坐起身，拽住他丑爆了的领带，用力将他拉向我，猛地吻住了他。我绝望地在他口中呻吟，我的双手和胯部将他更深更深地推进我体内，渴求着更多。而他喜欢这样，动作变得更快，抵着我碾动——在里面——每一次向前挺动都让我浑身发热，神经颤栗。颤抖。想要释放。  
  
我任他予取予求，这感觉太棒了。我不知道太棒了这个词是否适合我们正进行的下流勾当，但没有别的形容。  
“操，”他将嘴唇抵上我的脖颈，压抑住自己的声音。他的手移到我的屁股下面——揉捏着将我抬起——让我们更加紧贴，如果这有可能的话。动得更快。在他的一举一动中都充满了自信和权威，就好象他对于我的愿望了如指掌。  
  
令我极度惊慌的是，我的高潮到达得太快了。内壁紧紧挤压着他，令他露出我从未见过的[愉悦](http://31.media.tumblr.com/efede0e5aa574f148cc2670f41788801/tumblr_niw3ykiql01rjjxbmo3_r1_250.gif)神情。  
“我应该让你射吗？”他洋洋得意地说，拽住我的脚腕，搁到了他的肩膀上。  
“我不应该！你是个糟糕的秘书，从来没人像你这样惹过我，”他挑弄着我，我几乎要光凭他的话语而高潮。我呜咽着，完全瘫软地躺在他的书桌上，拱起后背，而他一遍又一遍地摩擦着我的前列腺。我绷紧身体，发出一道响亮的呻吟。他插进我的身体，深深埋了进去，而我的下身往前迎合着他。  
  
我尖叫着，没有碰自己的阴茎一下，就射了自己一身。我眼冒金星，不知道自己该发怒，还是该因为他的暴风骤雨而彻底融化。  
  
我选择了后者。  
  
我继续喘息，低吟，任快感侵袭我的全身，令我颤栗。  
  
这感觉美妙至极。无与伦比。  
等我的视线终于稳定之后，我看见他严肃地望着我，用快速的抽插填满着我，紧紧抓住我臀部的手就好像命系于此似的。我的内壁依然紧紧地夹着他，令他咬紧牙关才没有叫出声音。他脸上挂着全然不顾一切的表情，看上去英俊逼人，高潮的那一刻几乎露出有些脆弱的神色。这是我永远不会忘记的画面。他低声叹息，精液射满了安全套。他真是个混蛋。  
  
我一边试图平稳呼吸，一边灿烂地对他微笑着。我实在控制不住。  
  
他匆忙地抽了出去，把套子丢在地上，开始快速地整理仪容。他的呼吸仍然急促，但他已经把阴茎塞回裤子里，拉好拉链，抚平衣服之后用手指理了理汗湿的头发。他开始往外走，而我甚至无法起身，因为我知道双脚落地的那一刻一定会腿软。  
  
“你——你去哪里？”  
“去那场我已经迟到了的会议……你来整理这烂摊子。”说完之后他就关上了门，留我一人半裸地躺在他办公桌上，喘着粗气，被操得彻彻底底。  
  
而且完全说不出话来。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 精尽人亡的我。

刚才到底发生了什么鬼？  
我告诉你吧。我愚蠢到让我可恶的老板操了我。哦上帝，那是怎样的一通狂操——  
  
该死的，我甚至没办法对他生气太久，更别提这场震撼人心的性爱过后。  
我回了家，看上去像是被打劫过或者被杀未遂。我的开衫被撕坏，一个纽扣都不剩，还有他在我身上留下的印记——脖子上遍布抓痕和咬痕，胯部有淤青，还有肿胀的嘴唇。  
  
我的大脑——乱糟糟。我的老二——硬邦邦。  
  
我整晚都在抚摸身上的淤痕，还有自己的老二。我可悲极了。想象着我的上司操我咬我的画面自撸。我一遍一遍地回想他将我钉在门上，掠夺我的嘴唇，在书桌上干我，毫无怜悯地，深埋在我体内——  
  
我射得如此激烈，以至头晕目眩。  
但我却一夜安眠。  
  


**

  
  
哦上帝我怎么能搞砸这一切？我爱这份工作。我啥都没做，拿的工资很高，还有个可以用来意淫的帅气老板。 **私下里。**  
  
而现在呢？我该如何直视他的双眼，却再也看不到昨天那样的饥渴和欲望，再也感觉不到他压着我身体的热度，还有——好吧，我必须停止想下去了，不然双腿根本迈不出家门。  
那是一场hate sex。他恨我，所以用操我的方式来要我的命。大概今天他就要炒我了。  
  
该死。  
我穿上唯一一件高领衫，实在太过时了，但我必须做出牺牲。我不想让别人问我是谁啃了我的脖子。然后我赶往（即将成为历史的）工作。  
  


**

我手中的纸袋颤抖着，我暗自祈祷Lehnsherr先生的早餐不要掉在大理石地板上。  
我今天到得很早，所以我决定先整理他的办公室，在昨天的……活动过后。我放好了他的早餐，抹掉他电脑上的些许灰尘，然后又擦了一遍办公桌。  
我不知道为什么自己以为他会改变。他只是直直地经过了我的身边。往常他总是用一种恼怒的眼光看我一眼，让我好奇为什么我甚至在他上班之前就能把他惹得发火。他从不跟我打招呼，这一次也不例外。  
  
我感觉自己的胃部绞了起来。我仍旧担心他会炒了我，所以我直接走进他的办公室。如果他要炒我的话，最好快点结束。  
“Lehnsherr先生？”  
他的面容依旧像第一次见到之时那样毫无生气。像个美丽的Ken娃娃……  
“呃，我们能谈谈吗？”  
“你又忘了通知我开会吗？”  
“没有，我——”  
“那就免谈。”  
“但是我——”  
“你知道你的话实在多得令人烦躁，Xavier先生，”他缓缓站了起来，就像昨天一样。哦上帝，我又开始兴奋了，我到底有什么问题？  
  
我绝对有问题，因为他只是穿着日常的深色西装，戴着难看到要死的咖色领带，但我却依然被他点燃欲火。作为他的秘书，保持他的形象是我的职责，所以我应该带他去买衣服——  
  
 **“——而你的嘴巴可以派上更好的用场。”** 好吧。我听错了吗？他刚才是真的建议我帮他口一发吗？没问题，我从第一天开始就渴望跪在他面前，但这是什么鬼？  
没人能像他一样让我哑口无言……  
  
“我——我们不应该先谈谈吗？”  
“为什么？”他向后倚在办公桌上，抓住了桌边沿然后，缓缓地用[指节](https://38.media.tumblr.com/e11dc84c2c259a71f4be6723a5395fc8/tumblr_nhz7arwsvw1rjjxbmo6_r1_250.gif)敲打着桌面。  
“因为，我是个人类，而且想知道到底——”  
  
“你越说话，就越惹我生气，我越生气，就越用力操你。”  
我因为他的话而猛吸了一口气，而他只是站在那儿，语气冰冷而平淡。哦，我真想立刻跳到他的身上……有点自尊行吗，Charles！  
“我不是什么……婊子——”  
“哦，是吗？我看你就是，从第一天遇见我开始就渴望我的老二，而且昨天干你的时候你叫得就像——”  
“你真是个混蛋，”我走近他，准备扇他一个巴掌，这时候他抓住了我的手臂。  
  
电光石火间。我已沉沦。  
  
然后我们又开始了——他的嘴唇，我的嘴唇——又热又沉地撞在一起。他的双手埋在我的发间，抱着我的脑袋。我抓紧他衬衫的前襟，将他拉得更近。  
显然把彼此惹怒变成了我俩之间的前戏。就好像让我们充满了电一样。我只希望在我们杀了对方之前能先射一次。  
  
几秒之内我的裤子就不见了，我伏在他的桌子上，他沾满润滑剂的手指操着我。当他修长的手指顺畅地滑入指节之后，他拔了出去，毫不费力地将我抱起，就好像我轻如鸿毛一样，把我抵在了落地玻璃窗上。我的双腿紧紧缠着他的腰际，而我的屁屁得以俯瞰整个城市的风景。  
  
他抓住我的双手，举过我的头顶。我们的前额相抵——每一道喘息，每一次呼吸都混合交缠。我的下身狂乱地和他一起移动。一起。  
他将老二用力深埋进我体内，而另一只手拖着我的屁股。  
“哦，老天，是的，”我大声呻吟起来。  
“是吗？这就是你想要的吗？”  
  
“不，”我调戏他，“我喜欢再 **用力** 点。”  
他完全疯了。他的表情是欲望和狂怒的混合。他将双手都挪到我的臀瓣，用力地揉捏，向上捅进我的身体。他抽回去，只为了更用力地回击，深深推进直到我的屁股撞上身后的玻璃。他短促而猛烈地抽插，有节奏地碰撞着玻璃幕墙。我们共同喘息呻吟——诅咒轻哼——随着每一次动作。  
  
我直直望进那双激动人心的，铁青色的双眸，那里燃烧着炽热的欲火，手更用力地搂住了他的肩膀。他用有力的双手撑着我上上下下，这实在太他妈火辣了。  
“操！”他吸了口气。  
“是的，哦是的！”我呜咽着回答。  
  
我的腿开始打颤，在他稳健的掌控之下微微战栗。他动得更快了，更使劲地顶进我里面，向我被困在我俩身躯之间的阴茎传达一阵快感，我差一点就快要高潮，而他感觉到了。  
  
“来吧，我想感觉到你，”他贪婪地要求我紧紧包裹住他。而我的身体听从了；滚烫的肌肉搏动着紧夹住他。极致的愉悦滑过我的身体，我攀在他的身上，大声叫着，在他的臂弯内颤抖，令他很快也跟随我达到顶峰。他射精之后，发出几道比昨天响亮一些的低吼。他的头搭在我的肩上，全身将我紧紧压在窗玻璃上。  
  
我的血液在耳中翻涌，而他缓缓放低我，从我体内退了出去，但依然抱拥着我，我能感到他紧贴着我的心跳。他低下头，而我张开双唇，等待接受亲吻。但他却往我手中塞了一张纸币。搞什么？我刚准备对他破口大骂，他以为我是什么人，像对待廉价娼妓一样应付我——这时候他贴着我的嘴唇，低声说出了我听过最催情的话语。  
  
“我的秘书兼造型师愿意帮我买条新领带吗，因为他毁了我这一条？”  
我低下头，看见上面沾到了我的精液。我情不自禁地大笑起来。  
“哦，Lehnsherr先生，你真是太棒了，”我接过钱，开心地微笑着，因为他终于要摆脱这条难看的领带而欣喜若狂。  
“怎么说？”  
“你刚才给了我第二次高潮。”

  
**

  
  
这星期我还没见过Raven，我们只在电话上聊过，因此我错过了她和那个酒吧里的家伙搞上的新闻，而她错过了……哦你懂的。所以她来和我共进午餐，在我去Hugo Boss帮Lehnsherr先生买好一条符合我口味的领带之后。  
“他人真的不错，我喜欢他。”  
“挺好。挺好。”  
“挺好？你居然只说这句话。我终于活到了我哥哥只用一个单词说话的时候！是什么改变了你？”  
  
“一根老二，”我微笑着说，梦幻地咬着下唇。我不是那种守得住秘密的人，所以我直接和盘托出。她惊叫起来。  
“不可能！你什么时候约了人？我还以为你邪恶的上司根本不给你休息的时间——”我拉下了高领衫的领口，骄傲地向她展示我的淤痕。“谁把你啃成这幅样子？汉尼拔？”  
  
“这个嘛，不知为何，我邪恶上司的老二找到了通往我屁股的道路。”  
“上帝，Charles，只有你能说出这样的句子。等等。 **什么** ！？”  
“实际上发生了好几次，”我喜气洋洋地说，因为发生的一切而感到过于幸福。  
“哦我的天，Charles。你疯了吗？！你怎么能这么做？？你还没从上次勾引老板的事情得到教训——”  
  
“是的，我知道，Raven！我没有勾引他……算是吧。他主动找我然后就……发生了。”  
“某人的‘老二找到通往你屁股的道路’这种事情怎么可能自然发生？？？”  
“呃，别说了，Raven。他没有解雇我，所以没问题。”  
“没问题？这叫做工作场合性骚扰，Charles。”  
  
“什么？我从第一次见到他就梦想着这一刻，是我一直在他身后流口水，这才叫性骚扰。那甚至比我想象得更好，他有根超赞的老二而且知道该如何使用它——”我开始兴奋地向她解释。  
“Charles！”  
“所以我们做了一次又一次，就像是在拍黄片——”  
“Charles，闭嘴！”  
“什么？为啥？”  
“你不能干你的老板，而且更不能跟你的妹妹分享细节！”  
  


**

  
  
该死，尽管不该，我还是做了。接下来几个星期我们干得昏天黑地。我又一次来到他的办公室，而他来到我的里面。  
“哦上帝，”他坐在扶手椅里，而我在他的老二上面弹动着。他的双手抓紧我的腰，挺身迎合着我。我们俩从不轻柔也从不安静。我们大声得几乎能让全公司听见。见鬼，估计连印度尼西亚都能听见我们。  
  
他的双手挪到我的胯部，平稳地抽插着，帮助我更好地骑他的老二。我们微张的嘴唇相接，亲吻喘息。  
我被他拉起，然后重重坐回他的阴茎上面，与此同时攥紧他的座椅扶手。我的上司填满我的感觉几乎令我难以承受。我仰起头，发出深深的一道呻吟。  
  
“操，停下，”他朝我命令但我没停。我疯了才会停，在感觉如此美妙的情况下。  
“停下，停下！”他更严厉地开口，试图阻止我在他身上热切的动作。  
“什——为什么？”我困惑地问，而他咬紧了牙关。  
“我要……要射了，”他看上去很生气，有点尴尬，而我不怀好意地朝他灿烂一笑。  
“但我想让你射啊，”我轻柔地低语，声线魅惑，然后我俯身向前，淫秽地将舌头探进他的口中。他紧紧捏住了我的胯部，将我固定住之后掌控了节奏。快速，火热，并且毫无章法。他在面对我的时候似乎根本无法自控。  
  
我们的嘴唇滚烫地纠缠，而他挺起下身想要更多，于是我抬起身子，然后重新坐回他的老二上面。他仰头靠在椅背上，闭起了双眼，但又立即强迫自己睁开，因为需要望着我。我骑得更快，更用力，然后他呻吟咒骂起来。他舔舐我的脖颈，咬了下去。“操，我要射出来了，”而这是我的责任。  
  
我抓住他的手腕，将他的手拉到我的腿间，直到他的手指环上我的阴茎。我在他的唇畔一遍又一遍地吟唱我有多么喜欢他的肉棒埋在我的体内。  
“哦是的……好棒……噢！”  
  
我最后一次将自己钉在他的老二上，然后全身僵硬、不成调地叫出他的名字。  
“Lehnsherr先生……”  
我的尖叫和他的低吼充斥了整个房间，我们完美同步地到达了高潮。  
  
那感觉悠长，激烈……无比美好。

  
**

  
  
又是新的一天，我又被按在他的桌面上，而且我们已经迟到了一场会议。  
“你要在接下来开会的时候一直想着这个，”他在我的耳边低语。他加快了速度并且改变了角度，又狠又快地抽插起来。当他感觉到我快要到了的是，他用嘴唇堵上了我的嘴，压抑住我愉悦的尖叫。  
  
我的确在接下来开会的时候一直想着，但话说回来我本来就整天都在想着他。我在座位里挪动身体，依然能感觉到他在我的体内开拓得多深。直到Shaw先生将我从思绪中惊醒。他并非在这公司工作，是什么股东之类的，他来参加这类会议，我真想告诉你他是干什么的或者这会议是干什么的但我真的一点都不懂。  
  
Lehnsherr先生通常让我站在他的身边，就好像我端着一盘葡萄或者帮他扇扇子似的，真是个彻头彻尾的自大狂……但今天我坐在Shaw的旁边，而他凑近我，低声说了些什么，这时候Lehnsherr先生转身面朝我发话了。  
  
“也许Xavier先生想要跟我们分享他的想法，”该死。他说的东西我一毛钱都不懂，他明知道的。  
“请站起来，告诉我们你的意见。毕竟，你也在这工作了一个多月，我们可以听听别的想法。”哦上帝。我迟疑地站起身，所有人都盯着我，我感觉像是回到了五年级。但我能编造出些什么的，当然。我总能让大家发笑，语言是我的好朋友。  
  
当房间里其他人都等待我回答的时候，周围一片安静，但一看到他，我就难以专注于别的任何事情。我只想着我们过去几周在这儿，在他的办公室里，抵着窗户，在电梯里干的事情—— **上帝。** 我哑口无言，而他抬头看着我，那双熟悉的冰冷眼眸此刻充斥了欲望，在众人面前[将我剥得一丝不挂](http://tedystaleva.tumblr.com/post/109800524817)，让我完全无法动弹。  
  
“我猜也是，”他一直凝视着我，不要脸地视奸我。  
好吧。等我一报还一报。

  
**

  
  
“Lehnsherr先生，Anderson在二号线上，你想要我——”  
“接通他。”  
他接起了电话，然后我涌起了一个绝佳的念头。我复仇的机会到了。  
  
我走进他的办公室，他因为我的不请自来而稍有不悦。他的双眼缓缓睁大了，望着我走到他坐着的书桌前面。我跪了下去，停在他的腿间，慢慢解开他的裤子，掏出了他的阴茎。  
“你可以发给我一些基本规则——”他接电话的声音依然岿然不动。不会持续太久的。  
  
我好好地表演了一番，诱惑地舔了舔嘴唇，然后将他的龟头引向我的嘴唇。我没有立刻含进去，而是用舌尖挑弄着他，沿着他阴茎的地步舔过，然后用柔软的力道吮吸他，随后才开始用力。  
  
“我懂了，”他的呼吸变得缓慢而低沉，汗水流过他的眉梢，手指落到我的头顶，抓紧我的头发。我用嘴唇环住他的柱身，然后含了进去。我能感到他皮肤下奔涌的血液，在我吸吮他的时候他的血管搏动着。  
  
“是的，我明白，”他的声音变得粗哑，当我仰起头看着他用如此强烈的饥渴凝视着我，让我知道之后我必将付出代价。我等不及了。  
他的阴茎在我口中跳动，他越来越深地捅进我的喉咙。我放松肌肉，吞进更多，但他实在太大了，让我噎住，而他的手指更用力地攥紧我的头发，发出一道喘息，让我看到他有多么享受这个。  
  
“是的，那样……太…… **棒了** ！”他最后一个词差点呻吟出声，他合上了双眼，头向后倚在椅背上，低喘了一声。看到他完美的自控能力消失真是一种美景。  
  
我让他的老二滑进喉咙，用力吸吮，动作加快，然后他发出嘶嘶的声响，开始向前挺动。我任他操弄我的嘴巴，发出轻轻的低吟，让他更加发狂。  
  
他呻吟一声，然后假装咳嗽，对电话那头的人说道，“你必须安排时间，”他的声音沙哑而堕落，我不敢相信他竟然还没挂断，也不敢相信我竟能让他失态至此。我是说，没错，我的口交技术扬名立万，我的嘴唇在数公里之外就散发出会吸老二的气息，但他居然因为我的服务而两腿发抖。我现在就跟他一样硬，于是我用另一只手探到我的裤子里，开始套弄自己。我含着他的阴茎发出呻吟，再次全部含入，饥渴地吮吸着。  
“我待会再——再打给——你。”  
  
他低头望着我一边吸他一边手淫，眸色昏暗。他低吼着，扭动身体。  
我的膝盖在大理石地面上开始发麻，而他操我嘴巴的动作变得更猛烈了，发泄着自己的怒火，他因为我对他予取予求而愤怒。  
  
“你以为你在干什么？像个荡货一样张开那张红彤彤的小嘴，试图在我的员工面前让我失态？”我从不知道自己还有这一面，但我爱这样。他对我说话的方式，他粗暴地撞进我口中的姿态，还有上帝啊，他射精的时候……他的老二跳动了一下，射进了我的喉咙。  
我爱这个。我咽下了每一滴液体，舔了舔嘴唇就好像是我尝过最美味的东西。好吧，至少能排进前五。我最后一次含住他，又舔了一口，而他辗转战栗，依旧紧紧拽着我的头发。  
  
我再也忍受不了。他回应我的样子如此美丽，高潮像尖刀一般撕裂了我的身体。我吐出了他的阴茎，发出一道下流的濡湿声响。终于我吸进了空气，同时意识到我刚才居然高潮了，只因为他在射精的时候太他妈性感了。操！  
“我要去吃午饭……”他气息不稳地低语，眼神依旧狂乱。“而等我回来之后，你会得到你想要的东西。”  
  
我的惩罚。哦我等不及了。  
我爱我的工作。


	6. Chapter 6

 

接下来的一个月里我们干的事情又火辣又饥渴几乎丧心病狂。我已经数不清他在办公桌上操过我多少次，或是将我压在墙上，抵着窗玻璃，在电梯里，或是楼梯间……我们对彼此的需求如此强烈。简直痛苦。而且我们总也要不够……  
  
我说我们俩有三个“大”——大胆，大声，大乱。我把这个有意思的想法和Lehnsherr先生分享，还给他画了一个像他做展示时使用的小表格。他用死气沉沉的冷脸评价“真有趣。”  
  
今天也不例外。他又在他办公室里的皮沙发上操着我，真是相当舒服。  
“我恨你还有你愚蠢的眼镜！”他粗重的喘息在我的耳边，我能感到自己又快要接近一波高潮。每一天我都觉得自己会死掉，死于过度快感。有可能因为太多次高潮而死吗？答案是不会。我的亲身体验。  
  
“而我恨这玩意，”我拉扯着他的西装。  
“这是套西装。”  
“这是个耻辱，”我不满地开口，而他拽着我的头发低吼，更用力、更快速、更凶猛地撞进我的身体。我刚才再一次弄乱了他某些宝贵的文件，而他对此很不满意，于是我俩决定用别的方式来让彼此满意满意。  
  
他喜欢惹怒我，就和我喜欢逼疯他一样。听听我们的“dirty talk”。  
  
“你真是一团糟，”他喘着气，进入得更深了一些。好吧，这是事实……“你是个差劲的秘书，”该死，这也是事实，而他继续喘着粗气教育我。“你根本没资格做这份工作，就像我一直知道的那样，”又是猛力地一捣，正好撞在我的前列腺令我在他身下扭动起来。“我还指望你跟我工作以后会成熟一些，但我错了。我 **早该知道** ！”他又重复了一遍，咬牙切齿。“你一点也不专业而且——”他没能说完这个句子。我给你五秒钟的时间来猜发生了什么。因为我也需要时间来吸收一下。  
  
  
*  
  
  
*  
  
  
*  
  
  
*  
  
  
*  
  
我扇了他一个耳光，他全身都僵住了。他停住了动作，目瞪口呆，阴茎还深埋在我的体内。我用双手捂住嘴巴露出“我做了什么”的表情。他用那双能杀人的双眼低头望着我，脸颊变得赤红。我吞了一口口水，等待他爆出又一股炼狱之火。  
  
我怀疑是否有人敢对他做过这种事，我等待着……我不知该等待什么，至少会是大喊大叫，但没想到的是我竟得到了一个炽热的吻，胯部被用力一扯，还有一阵饥渴的狂操。  
“你真是疯了，”他朝我低吼，甚至比刚才更蓄意地继续干我。  
“怎样？”  
“但我喜欢。”

  
**

  
  
当我们没有在操的时候，我会絮絮叨叨地跟Lehnsherr先生讲我日常的琐事。他根本不在乎，但也从没叫我闭嘴。这很奇怪，即便我妹都受不了我的啰嗦，但她不得不听。  
我正在自己的办公桌前，接到了一个晚会邀请的电话，我正准备取消。因为Lehnsherr先生痛恨社交。但是……我突然发出一声尖叫，一秒之内Lehnsherr先生就冲到了我面前，看我今天又给自己惹了什么麻烦。  
“他妈的搞毛线？”  
我兴奋地从椅子上跳起，奔到他的面前。“哦，Lehnsherr先生，你被邀请参加这个杂志的周年会——”  
“不。”  
  
“但你还没听我讲完，”我皱起了眉头。  
“我告诉过你，这周不参加任何派对。”  
“你每周都这么说！”  
  
“你去吧。你不是说一直想当个模特之类？”所以他的确有听我讲话。大概吧。  
“时尚记者。”  
“没错……”  
  
“我不能一个人去。你必须得来，他们不会放我进去的，我是个无名小辈……”我悲伤地说，跟着他走进了他的办公室，而他听到这儿猝然转过身。  
“你不是无名小——听着，我从不参加这种活动……”他看上去像是正在考虑。我的狗狗眼似乎派上了作用。  
“也许——”我仰头希冀地望着他。然后他忽然回过神来，就像突然从催眠状态中惊醒一般，又回归了彻头彻尾混蛋的形象。“不！不参加任何派对。现在出去！”  
  


**

  
我们又在参加一场会议，他正在房间里踱步，解释着一些我根本不懂的东西，这令他火辣得不容置疑。我沉醉地凝视着他，感到欲火焚身。我的脸颊一定因为脑海中下流的想象而变得发红。  
我们四目交汇，而他完全知道我心中所想。我诱惑地[舔了舔我的嘴唇](http://tedystaleva.tumblr.com/post/110091145042/chapter-6)，用舌尖滑过，最后轻咬下唇。他的步伐开始变得奇怪，而我继续，享受着看到他这幅样子，全只因为我。我咬了咬手中的笔，轻轻吸着它，而他竟然口吃了起来。他的裤子里开始出现一块隆起，所以他终于在我身旁落座，不舒服地动了动。他脸庞微红，然后我看见他在我记笔记的纸张上写了些东西。  
  
 **“你这个该死的小东西** ，”我嗤了一声，因为我对他的控制而感到无比喜悦。每个人都在看着我，我咕哝“抱歉”，然后我的老板开始继续发言。  
我感觉回到了校园中，正和我喜欢的男孩传递淘气的纸条。  
  
我回复他——“你想要怎么报复我？”为了达到最佳效果，我在桌子下面把手滑到了他的大腿根，距离那块乐土只有一步之遥。  
“你在自找麻烦，男孩，”他倾身低语，而我因为他的呼吸而颤抖。他的双眉深深皱起。他看上去冷峻。又火辣。  
“哦是吗？”我的语调挑逗而顽皮。  
“再这么做，我就要打你屁股了。”我吸气的声音太大，大家又再度盯着我看。Lehnsherr先生清了清喉咙，将我从必须解释自己为何在开会时发出色情片声音的窘境里解救出来。  
  
“你能去我的办公室把那份资料拿来吗？”  
“什么资料？”我抓紧每一个机会挑逗他。  
“你知道的……那个资料。”  
“我不明白我——”  
“左边最上层抽屉里的那个！”他咬牙切齿地开口。那是他放润滑剂和安全套的地方。  
“好的。”  
  
我没有再回去。我只是坐在他的椅子里，为他准备好我自己。他进来的时候看见的就是这幅光景。  
“我等你好久了……”我喘息着，看到他差点流下了口水。  
“我看你自己一个人也玩得很开心，”他试图保持语调平稳，但在他打开门的那一刻已经被击垮了。  
“我的手指，可比不上你的大屌，”尽管他从未笑过，总是紧缩眉头，但我能看出来他何时会心情愉快。例如此刻。  
他开始在抽屉里翻找套子。“见鬼。”  
  
“我是干净的，你知道。”  
“这很好。我也是，”他终于找到了一个，我翻了个白眼。他坐在桌子对面的椅子里，从裤中掏出了自己的勃起，开始缓缓地套弄起来。上帝，感觉像是昨天我还坐在上面。  
我因为眼前的景象而呻吟起来，然后往体内探入了第三根手指，往里推得更深。  
  
“你有根超棒的老二，Lehnsherr先生，”我喘息呻吟，视线跟随着他环住粗壮阴茎的手移动。  
“多谢。”这自大的混蛋。  
“不用谢。我是个老二鉴赏家，”他的脸沉了下去，嘴唇抽动了一下。我淘气地笑了，等待他要求我上前。“你需要我帮忙吗？”我的手指仍在扩张着我，享受着他饥渴的注视，他紧盯着我的手指是如何消失在我的体内。  
“你已经帮上忙了，”他的声音低沉，不愿承认我让他兴奋如此，但却依然意味着什么。  
“我知道，我真的很可爱，对吧？”一个小小的微笑，几乎称得上是微笑，没了。但我看见他的眼中有笑意闪耀。  
  
他无意向我靠近，也没有要求我走近，于是我自己走了过去，站到他的腿和办公桌中间。然后我向后倚去，躺在他的桌面上，在他面前张开双腿。我听见他口中溢出一道低低的吸气声，然后他戴上了套子。  
  
他将阴茎头部抵在我湿润的入口，而我抬起双脚，踩在桌子边缘，将腿分得更开。  
他俯身压住我，缓慢地推入，令我疯狂，而我等到他全部进入之后开始呻吟呜咽起来。  
  
“你这磨人的东西，”他的研究因为欲火而燃烧。“现在你要得到的比你要求的更多，”他再次干进我的身体，填满我体内的每一寸。  
“我等着，”我喘息着回答。  
我能看见他望着自己的阴茎在我体内进进出出。他舔着嘴唇，好像这画面令他垂涎欲滴。尽管他并未脱去衣服，我仍能看见他的皮肤泛红，出汗，他撞进我的身体而我爱这样的每分每秒。  
  
他将我完全平放在桌面上，伏在我的上方，无所顾忌的狂热亲吻着我。我抓紧了他衬衫的前襟，希望能把它撕掉，他一面更用力地抽插，一面随着野兽般的低吼脱掉了衬衫。  
他抬高我的双腿，搭在他的肩头，而我大声呻吟起来。  
他又深又狠的插入将我在桌子上往前推去，于是我用手抓紧了桌子的边缘，让我自己固定在原处。  
“哦是的，好棒！”我惊叫出声。  
  
“碰你自己，”他破碎的声音宛如低语。  
我用手指环上了自己的阴茎，开始随着他在我体内毫不停息的节奏撸动起来。  
“哦是的！”我声音太大，几乎肯定连一楼的人都能听见我。我拱起身子，头往后磕在坚硬的木桌上，双腿环紧了Lehnsherr先生的肩膀。  
  
“来吧，”他就快到了，等待着我高潮，并且像他喜欢的那样夹紧他的肉棒。  
他撞进我的穴口，不断地擦过我的敏感点，配合我套弄的手将我送上了高潮。我尖叫出声，一股股精液射了出来，拱起了后背。我持续地叫喊着，身体内每一根神经都如被闪电击中一般强烈地战栗。  
  
我几乎难以睁开双眼，但能看到Lehnsherr先生身体绷紧着高潮的样子还是值得。他的脸色潮红，几乎喘不过气；随后从我体内退了出去，扯掉安全套，坐回了座椅上。  
“Lehnsherr先生，你还好吗？”我喘息着，仍能感到体内滑过一阵阵快感的余韵。  
“不，”他合上眼睛微微颤抖，他的眉头紧锁，而我从桌上跳起，撑着两条软绵绵的腿坐到了他的膝上。  
“为什么不好？”我担心地问他。  
“总有一天你会把我弄死。”  
我笑了，然后开始穿上衣服。  
  


**

  
  
今天我带了一个插满薰衣草的花瓶到Lehnsherr先生的办公室。我经常在此地被操，至少能把环境布置得舒适一些。他的办公室很大，也许比我的公寓还大，落地窗展现出整个城市美妙的全景。真的非常美丽，尤其是夜晚华灯初上的时候。但这房间同时也……很空，很冷。我可以说自己喜欢他，但对这个地方……  
  
于是我买了这个小巧的白色花瓶，里面插上美丽的紫色花朵，甜蜜的芬芳充盈了整个房间，整个环境都立即亮了起来。  
我是个超赞的秘书。

  
**

  
  
“嘿，Charles。”  
“Scott！你今天给我带了什么？”我欢快地微笑着跟他打招呼。  
“只有一些文件，我需要Lehnsherr先生的签名。”  
“好的。”  
  
“哥们，我真喜欢来这里，你一定是唯一一个会微笑的员工。还是世界上笑得最灿烂的人。”他轻笑着，而我不禁脸红。  
“但是，嗨，我得问你件事，”他靠近我低声咕哝。“Lehnsherr先生身上发生了什么事？”我脸红得厉害。他知道了吗？我不会惊讶，因为我们真的很大声……  
“我——呃——你是什么意思？”  
  
“他完全……我也不知道。最近没那么可怕了，你知道？”他笑着说。“你整天都和他呆在一起，也许你注意到了什么，所以我才问你。”  
“我……我不知道。”  
“昨天，我向上帝发誓我还看到他脸上浮现了微笑，”我跟他同样震惊地望着他。  
“真的吗？”该死，我怎么会错过了年度最精彩瞬间。  
  
“是的，你也在那儿。我们当时在电梯里，你正在跟新同事介绍自己，你跟他讲你小学一年级的歌唱节目里，你是一颗花椰菜，”他回忆着我荒唐的行为大笑起来。是啊，我的习惯就是总停不下嘴巴，在陌生人面前从一个话题跳到另一个话题。然后电话铃突然响了，打断了我和Scott的谈话。  
“你好——”  
“到我的办公室。现在。”  
  


**

  
  
我走进他的办公室，发现他站在办公桌旁，在我放了花瓶的那一侧。哦，天哪。  
“这是什么？”他指着花瓶，远离着它就好像它是个谋杀现场一样。  
“花。”  
“为什么会在这？”  
“我带来的，我以为你会喜欢。”  
他思索了一会儿，然后开口。“不，我不喜欢。我过敏。”  
  
我刚要准备道歉、立刻冲过去拿开花瓶，但等我来到他身边之后，我研究着他的表情，然后交叉起双臂。“你在撒谎。”没错，我看到一个想要微笑但却费尽全身力气想要憋住的人。  
“把它们拿走。”  
  
我拒绝这么做，而某件不可思议的事情发生了。他竟没有把我丢到桌面上，撕开我的衣服。我也许是疯了，但我认为我真的看见他的眼中闪烁着些微喜爱的神情，而他的面庞显得……我不知道，我大概是在做梦。  
尽管我找不到理由，这一切，这个我们正在玩着的游戏，不管是什么，都令我的心感到温暖起来。  
当我离开的时候，我想要回头看看他是否在望着我。我感觉他在，但无法确定。  
  
第二天上班的时候，花不见了。所以我确信昨天的那一刻只是我的幻觉。我不知道为什么……感到有一点难过。


	7. Chapter 7

又是一天即将结束，而尖声的低吟正从我张开的口中溢出。然后他的嘴唇再次覆上了我的，切断了我的呻吟。我们彼此喘息辗转，渴慕而激烈。  
  
宛如初次。又宛如最后一次。  
  
这是我们今天的最后一发所以我们尽量物尽其用。  
  
我开始收拾东西，打电话给我妹妹告诉她我要去宿舍接她，然后回我的公寓一起看电影。  
“好的。待会儿见，亲爱的。”  
  
这时候Lehnsherr先生也正好走出办公室准备离开。我不知道自己提过多少次了，但还是要说他脸上挂着永恒的怒容。  
“出什么事了，Lehnsherr先生？”  
“收拾你的东西跟我走，”他严厉的语气差点让我没听到他说的内容。 **走？去哪里？  
** “走？”  
“没错。走，我开车送你回家。”什么？！  
  
“为——为什么？”  
“因为我说要。快来。我没那么多时间。”他抓住我的胳膊，将我往电梯拉去，彻头彻尾的野蛮人形象。我既性奋又恼怒。主要是困惑，但也很好奇，所以我任由他领着我。  
“我不想让你送我回家。”这是个谎言。我希望他送我回家，但我希望他开口问我，而不是命令我。他也许是想做件好事，这我有些怀疑，但实施的方式则绝对错误了。  
  
通往停车场的电梯之旅几乎一言不发，我是说他。而我则一直在告诉他我不需要被送。  
“Lehnsherr先生，我是认真的。我不需要你送！”我瞪着他，拒绝离开电梯跟着他上车，于是他又拽住了我的胳膊。  
“我就要送你回家！这是一条直接命令，作为你的老板！” **搞什么鬼？！  
** “不。放开我，你疯了！”我朝他大喊大叫，在他手中挣扎，但他力气太大了而且没有任何放开我的意思。  
“停下，Lehnsherr先生！！”停车场里已经没有别的车，已经很晚了，尽管我来回挣扎试图从他的掌控下逃开，我却并不害怕他。他是个混蛋可我确信他绝不会伤害我。  
  
因为我试图逃跑而恼怒，他终于将我钉在他的车上。这令我僵住，融化，他的呼吸吐在我的脸颊，他火热的身体紧贴着我，冷峻的眼神将我穿透，他的勃起顶着我的下腹……他用双手撑住车身，困住了我。  
一百种情感在他的脸上闪过：愤怒，震惊，情欲，痛恨，他看上去美味至极。他粗重地喘息着，就好像刚刚跑了一千公里。他的嘴唇擦过我的，起初轻柔，但当我张口而他将舌头探入之后，吻就变得激烈起来。  
  
他的嘴唇重重地压下来，粗暴地吮吸着我的下唇，将我向他拉近。他在我口中低吼，加深了这个吻然后将我更用力地顶上他的车身。我立即抓住了我的头发，与他紧紧攀附。  
他的双手抚摩过我的后背和臀部。然后他将我抱到了他铁灰色奔驰的引擎盖上。吻着我的脖子，解开我的衬衫。他的手指迅速地弄开了我裤子的纽扣和拉链。  
  
他用手掌将我推倒平躺，把裤子一把扯掉。他将裤子丢到我身边的车盖上，把我的两腿举到他的肩头。他用一只手握住阴茎，抵在我因为之前的性爱仍松弛的入口，进入了我。没有戴套。  
  
他抓住我的胯部，将我拉向他，我的后背依然紧压在他冰冷的金属车身上。  
我用半明半暗的双眼抬头望他，我看见他也在望着我，如此认真，几乎是感性的。我难以移开视线。  
  
这是如此美妙，这种感觉发生在每一次我们独处的时候，不管身处何地，我感到自己绷直了身体。我就快要射了，因为这一切如此强烈，也因为我终于能够没有任何阻隔地感受他。  
“啊你要射在我里面吗？”我饥渴地问。他没有回答，而我哀求起来。“求你，射在里面，”一阵渴求的低吟从我口中溢出。  
“好的，操——”  
  
他继续操干着我，几乎让我从引擎盖上掉下去，我的双手摸索着寻找能让我抓住的东西。  
“别担心，我不会放开你，”他低吼着，而我一生中从未如此确信过一件事，所以我任由自己被圈在他的怀中。他握住我的阴茎，开始套弄我，而我感到快感开始聚集。我拱起后背，不禁剧烈地颤抖，头后仰倚在车盖上，温热的液体射了自己一身。他在我高潮时继续操着我，我的身体悸动、叫喊声在空荡的车库里回响。  
  
感受着灭顶的高潮，我的身体抽搐着，痉挛着，挤压着他，而我感到他在我体内搏动。  
  
他填满我，深埋在我体内，看上去完全迷失在愉悦中。我完全移不开视线，凝视着眼前美丽的景象，Lehnsherr先生对我无比饥渴索求的模样。  
  
我感到自己的身体在吸吮着他，渴求着他给予我的一切。我全都想要。我想要这一刻他情难自已给我的一切。我想要它满溢出来。  
他仍在向我体内射入滚烫的液体，此时他睁开眼睛握住我的双手，将我抱进了他的怀中。我们俩亲密无间。而在这一刻，感觉不仅仅是肉体的接触而已。  
  
我们保持着这样的姿势，一动不动，只能听见我俩粗重的呼吸。  
纯粹的极乐包围着我们，但就在这时发生了我更没有想到的事情。他将前额与我相抵，用鼻尖轻柔地磨蹭着我的。我们从来没有这样过， **他** 从来不曾这样，他抚摸着我就好像我即将破碎，或者他将永远再不能见到我一样。至少，要是别的普通人对我这么做想必心情如此。但跟冷酷的大白鲨总裁Erik Lehnsherr，我真的不知道其中的含义。终于，他低声开口了。  
  
“你愿意我开车送你回家吗？”这一次，是个问句，而且听起来像是恳求，几乎是柔软的。  
我迷失在他言语中流露出的情感和温柔之中。  
“也许，”我调戏着他，也同样低声细语。我希望我们俩再这样待久一点，但随后我记起我们得走了。“但我跟我妹妹保证我今天要去学校接——”  
  
“你的妹妹？”  
“是啊，我之前就在跟她打电话，然后你就突然疯了——”然后我突然反应过来，他大概以为我是要跟人出去约会。他是在…… **嫉妒吗** ？啊哦，这可太甜了。我抬起手抚摩他的脸，用拇指轻柔地拂过他的脸颊，而他竟然允许了！他甚至还往我的掌心蹭了一下。我们俩到底是怎么了？  
  
我们继续轻声地交谈了一会儿，就好像我们不是在停车场里，而是在床上，宛如一对恋人。  
  
“我们要去看我最喜欢的电影——《疯狂，愚蠢，爱情》。我妹妹说我喜欢的原因就是因为这三样东西我都有。”我轻笑一声，而他继续用那种不寻常的冷静、柔和表情凝视着我。“你想跟我们一起吗？”我问他，有些过分希冀。  
  
他表情里的每一寸都在告诉我好的，但他却在迟疑。  
“我——” **好的，好的，好的** 。“不行。”该死。  
  
我想要他来，他明明也想，但还是那么固执。我也可以跟他一样。  
“那么，我也不需要你送。”  
他终于放开了我，帮我站起身，递给我衣服。我感到他的精液顺着我的大腿内侧留下，但我迅速穿好了衣服，往出口走去。  
  


**

  
  
我没怎么认真看电影，自从回家之后我就有点晕乎乎的，这真奇怪。是因为我和Lehnsherr先生在停车场里发生的事情嘛？上帝啊听起来太荒谬了。但当时真的好亲密而且——  
“你安静得过分，Charles。你吓到我了。”  
“你总是抱怨我在看电影的时候还会说话。”  
“是啊，但从来都无法阻止你。所以发生了什么？”  
  
“我——我不知道。”我真的不知道。但感觉……很好。  
“你不知道？那混蛋又干什么了？”  
“不，Lehnsherr先生是完美的老板。”哈。“——而且我还在跟他睡觉。”  
“什么？！”她被爆米花呛住了。“Charles，你最近是怎么了，为什么这么蠢？”  
“我还以为你不想知道呢。”  
  
“我不想知道的是关于他‘壮观霸气的大屌’的细节，像你之前分享的那样。但我确实很想知道，你从什么时候起准备毁掉自己的生活！”  
“我——”  
“不！你知道以后会怎么样吗，等他厌倦了操你的屁股，兴趣转移到下一个——”  
“嘿——”  
  
“不许嘿我。他会炒了你，你可以跟丰厚的薪水和舒适的工作环境说再见了。他有权有势，一定会让你很难在附近找到工作，因为他很邪恶。你自己说过。”  
“我可以照顾自己，Raven。别说了，我想看我最喜欢的场景。”  
  
这是电影的结尾，Steve Carell说道“即使在我恨你的时候，我也爱你。”  
在那个瞬间，我感到一种奇怪的共鸣。  
  


**

  
  
我不知道我的工作还有没有可能更烂了，但事实如此。也许我老板一直在他办公室里把我脑子操出来影响了我的工作。或是我自欺欺人。  
总之，这又是一个无眠的夜晚，想着我的老板入侵我的脑海如此之深令我难以入睡。他总是占据了我的思绪。尤其是在我上床睡觉的时候。  
然后我记起明天造成Shaw先生要来拜访，而我忘了通知他。又一次。我可以等到早晨再告诉他，但我感到一阵奇怪的需要，只想现在就打电话给他。  
  
于是我这么做了。在午夜三点。  
“喂？”他的声音睡意朦胧。并没有怒气冲冲地骂我，这意味着他根本不知道是我打来的。  
好的，深呼吸Charles。用笑话开头。  
“[所以……你现在穿着什么](http://tedystaleva.tumblr.com/post/110261829367/its-a-good-look-for-you-chapter-7)？”  
“一脸的怒气。”他如往常一样性感。  
“很适合你。”我听见电话那头传来一声叹息。  
  
“让我猜猜，Xavier先生。像往常一样，你又忘记了通知我什么会议，或者甚至是在我不知道的情况下公司研发的新产品。据我所知我们都可以做出振动棒来了。”  
“哦哦那可太辣了，我正好知道你的尺寸——”  
“ **Xavier先生** ！”  
  
“我——呃Shaw先生今天早晨要来。既然我已经通知完毕了，是不是可以像正常的变态一样开始电话性爱呢？”  
  
你听过别人的微笑吗？我听到了。或者是我一厢情愿的想象。那个我从未见过他微笑的男人，我在他的声音里听见了。  
“晚安，Xavier先生。”  
“真的不要电话性爱？”  
然后电话挂断了。我不该得寸进尺。

  
**

  
  
今天Shaw先生来了，等到离开Lehnsherr先生的办公室之后，他就疯狂地试图跟我调情。  
“来嘛，跟我吃晚餐。”我其实并不介意。譬如说他风度翩翩，衣着得体，举止正常。如果你期待听到关于我恋爱生涯的心痛往事的话，你会失望的。我有过男朋友，一些炮友，但从未有过爱情。我是说，真爱。那种能够震撼我心灵内核的爱。至少我想象中是如此。我仍然在等待，在每一个喜欢的家伙身上抓紧机会。如果不适合，那么就拜拜分手。但我从未因为某人而心碎，因为我从来不曾坠入爱河。  
  
“到时候再说，”我淘气地朝他微笑。我喜欢和人打趣。  
突然房间里变得很冷。Lehnsherr先生走出了他的办公室。他又怎么了？为什么一脸纠结？老天，他是尿急还是——  
  
“跟我走，”他用通常那种冷峻的口吻下令。  
他今天要开一场媒体发布会，而我像只狗仔一样快步跟在他的身后。

  
**

  
  
Lehnsherr先生一直在发言，他是如此才华横溢，实在是性感得要命。  
“天，他可真聪明，”我对坐在我手边的Shaw先生轻声感叹。我在崇拜我的上司，完全移不开视线。  
“没错。遗憾的是他不过如此。只有大脑，没有心，”他笑了一声。  
我甚至没有在意他的话语，只是惊叹地继续凝视着我的老板，看着他继续激情洋溢地讲述着，回答人们提出的每一个问题。“我打赌他什么都知道。”  
  
“好吧，好吧。现在再回到晚餐的话题，”他在我耳边低语，但我现在完全不想被打扰。我已经完全陷入痴迷。  
“我应该几点来接你？”他锲而不舍。  
“你猜怎么着，要是你能问Lehnsherr先生一个他回答不出来的问题，我再跟你去。”  
他低声笑了，思考片刻之后举起了手。  
“Lehnsherr先生，你的秘书能和我共进晚餐吗？”  
  
哦该死。我被他的胆大妄为惊呆了，看着我上司全身一僵感到十分害怕。Lehnsherr先生知道这是个笑话，因为我每天都在跟他讲笑话，但他总是无视，从未置评。会议室里有人笑了，然后其他人继续举起了手。他当然不会回答，他痛恨笑话。  
  
“不，”他终于开口，非常确凿地回答，露出吓人的眼神，就好像他是试图把Sebastian Shaw变成石头的美杜莎一般，而我目瞪口呆。  
  


**

  
  
他一阵风似的冲出记者招待室，一会儿之后我发现我们在电梯里，正前往他办公室的方向。只有我们两人。大家都避免和他一起坐电梯，害怕被他炒掉。  
这里突然氧气变得稀薄了吗？我望着他在光亮门扉上的倒影，很难判断他的心情，但我看见了他不时收紧的下巴还有下垂的视线。他显然心情不佳。  
  
我没有看他，他也没有看我，我们只是紧挨着彼此。我深吸一口气，吸收着紧张的气息，然后手忙脚乱地弄掉了手中的书和笔记，捡完转身的瞬间他已经俯身撞上了我的嘴唇，消除了我俩之间的距离。  
他与我深深地舌吻。这个吻如此性感，如往常一般激情满满，但每一次都像是新的。我腹中的震颤，狂跳的心脏，还有流至全身的热度都证明了这一点。我吮吸着他的舌头就好像这是我最爱的棒棒糖似的，直到我们到达了要去的楼层。  
  


**

  
  
我们打开了办公室门，撞了进去，胡乱地扯下对方身上的衣物。饥渴的低吟充斥了整个空间，而他将我拖到他的办公桌前。  
我被用力地按在坚实的橡木桌边缘。Lehnsherr先生侵略性地抓住我的头发，用自己的身体更使劲地向下压去。  
“哦，Lehnsherr先生，”我呻吟着，他的每一丝触摸都让我的皮肤感觉被火灼伤。他怎么知道该如何将我影响至此？  
他极快地将我翻了个身，让我伏在他的桌上，屁股翘起。  
  
他掰过我的脸，用力亲吻我令我喘息出声，我们的亲吻变得更加火热，我们的触碰变得更加焦急，而我们的老二硬得快要发疯了。  
“你不知道你是怎么影响了我，”Lehnsherr先生充满情欲的话语在我耳边，令我大声呻吟起来，我向后抵上他的身体，感觉他的坚硬顶在我的臀间。  
“那就告诉我，”我不耐地喘息。  
“说话不如行动。”

  
**

  
  
“Lehnsherr先生，我能问你一个问题吗？”我开始穿回裤子，一边开口。  
“什么？”竟然回应我的问题。哇喔。  
“嗯……之前，当Seba——Shaw先生——”  
“是的，你比你看上去的要聪明，你——”  
“我难道看上去很蠢吗？你什么意思？”我有点不爽，交叉起了双臂。  
  
“这话不该我说，”他耸耸肩，向后倚在座椅里，自大地望着我。“跟你不一样，我都把话藏着不讲。”  
啊这混蛋。他问过我一次，而我引用了一句“你的脑袋和嘴巴之间有什么东西挡着吗？”但我不是刻薄的意思，更像是调情。  
“但当他问你晚餐那件事的时候，你听上去那么肯定——”我轻笑起来。  
  
“我的确肯定，你不会和他共进晚餐。”  
“为什么？”  
  
他叹了口气，终于做出了回答。  
“因为你要和我一起吃晚餐。”


	8. Chapter 8

下班之后我们去了一家精致的餐厅。我从未到过这样的地方。它是如此闪亮，迷人，又高级，是必须得提前六个月预订的那种。但Lehnsherr先生有座位，当然了。  
这儿没有任何像我这样的年轻人。只有富裕的上流社会人士，而我却站在Lehnsherr先生的身边，穿着海军蓝的针织衫还有帆布鞋。我看了一眼他的表情，他并不因为和我一起出现在这样的地方而表现出丝毫尴尬。  
  
我们落座之后，我开始读起菜单来，已经超过五分钟我一句话都没说，这可是我的新纪录。因为这一切都太奇怪了。  
  
“这里真美。我从没来过这么高档的地方。”  
“我很高兴你喜欢。”他继续让我惊讶。  
“所以既然我们不是在工作场合……而且还在共进晚餐，我应该怎么称呼你？”我问，灿烂地微笑着。  
“还是Lehnsherr先生。” **混蛋** 。  
  
他并没有看菜单，已经知道该点什么了，这告诉我他是这里的常客。我不禁好奇他之前和谁来过。也许是他操过的其他荡货。就像我……  
“所以你经常来？”  
“是的。”  
  
侍者终于来了，脸上带着惊讶的表情。  
“晚上好，Lehnsherr先生！你今天带了同伴来——”Lehnsherr先生打断了他，点了自己要的菜。  
“那么这位年轻人想要什么？”侍者的语调很是下流，就好像我是他儿子之类的。或许看上去就是如此。我23岁，还有着一张像是18岁的[娃娃脸](https://38.media.tumblr.com/a3cb9bdc67018aeb9fb3b3d5076c0ead/tumblr_njennjRkoi1rjjxbmo5_r1_250.gif)，而Lehnsherr先生大概是三十多岁。  
  
我不知道该点什么，我从没有来过这样的餐厅，我都不知道菜单上一半的东西是什么。对我来说吃饭就是麦当劳，肯德基，赛百味之类的，还有自己在家做饭吃。  
“我——我其实不知道，你能推荐一下吗？”  
  
“这个嘛——”侍者刚要开口，Lehnsherr就代为回答了。  
“我觉得你会喜欢鸭子。”  
我大笑起来，而他依然是一副严肃的死人脸。  
“哦你是认真的。好吧。那我就要鸭好了。”我说着，眼底带着一点淘气，露出坏坏的微笑，这当然是给Lehnsherr先生而不是给侍者的。  
  
我好奇[这顿晚餐会如何进展](http://tedystaleva.tumblr.com/post/110537906732/chapter-8)。Lehnsherr先生不太健谈。而我完全相反，我总是滔滔不绝，根本停不下来。一开始当我说话太多的时候，他会生气并把我踢出办公室，但最近的两个月我估计他是差不多习惯了；他可能一个字都没听进去，但至少还是听了。我会跟他讲整整半个小时关于今天上班路上一只鸽子如何用奇怪的眼神看我，或是我试图做鳄梨沙拉结果一团糟。之类的事情，讲上很久。要是我说得太多了他就会操我。那总能让我闭嘴。  
  
但今晚过得相当顺利。我问了他一些问题，而他也答了。很简短，但我本来也没抱太高期望。我控制自己不去问太过私人的问题，因为桌上有刀，我可不敢冒险。我跟他讲了我的各种，我和妹妹一起来到纽约求学工作。我去年拿到新闻系的学位，还讲述了我之前别的工作中的冒险经历。我从伦敦附近的一个小镇来。我每年回去看我的父母两三次，我也告诉他在他给我这份工作之前我正打算要回英国去。但他立刻开口说我属于这里。  
“你为什么那样讲？”我不知道他指的是哪里。是他的公司，还是——  
“你是个梦想家。纽约是梦想家的乐园。这里才是你应该在的地方。”  
  
他并不因为我是个从小城市来到大公司的小土鳖而感到烦扰。他其实真的挺……友好。跟他吃晚餐很不错。一切都很舒服而惬意。说实话，我并没有料到。他是个很好的倾听者，而这正是我永远停不下的嘴巴所需要的。  
“所以我们到底在这里干什么，Lehnsherr先生？”我真的很喜欢这顿晚餐，所以我一直对他快乐地微笑。我很情绪化，所有的感情都清楚写在脸上。  
“我们在吃晚餐。”  
“是啊，但为何？这跟Sebastian有什么关系？”  
  
他的下巴绷紧了。他们是某种敌人吗？我知道Sebastian在公司里挺重要的是，但大股东到底是做什么吃的？  
“那很不合适。”  
“什么？”  
“和他共进晚餐。”  
“为什么？”这挺烦人的，要费好大劲才能从他口中扯出来每一个字。我啜饮了一口酒。哦味道真棒。本该如此，这比我一个月的工资还贵——  
“鉴于你和我正在交往。”我嘴里的酒全都喷到了他的衣服上，也许还有一点溅到了他的脸。  
  
什么？怎么……什么……搞啥……什么时候……什么鬼？？？！！  
  
“哦我很抱歉Lehnsherr先生。我只是——”我试图用餐巾把他擦干净，手离他的裆部大概有点太近了，他一把握住了我的手腕。  
“停下，”他不满地要求。  
“我真的很抱歉！”  
他看上去并不高兴但我还是决定要问。我不确定自己会不会听错了。  
“什——为——怎么，为什么你会那么说，Lehnsherr先生？”  
“我们就是。并且我认为我们应当讨论一下我俩关系的安排。”  
搞什么？！  
  
“我——我很抱歉，但我不懂，Lehnsherr先生。我——我现在不得不问你最喜欢提的问题，”我紧张地轻笑。“这是某种笑话吗？”  
根据我日常的观察判断，他的脸庞没有显示出太多表情，但此刻，我发誓自己看到了困惑。哦上帝，他真的认为我们在“交往”。  
“鉴于你和我上床，而且现在显然还在吃晚餐，我通常都是一个人过来。我不介意每晚都带你一起，我也不介意你话多，所以这段关系——”  
  
哦天哪，哦天哪。从他嘴里吐出来的词句，他是当真这么以为的。他谈论这个的方式就好像是对待又一桩生意似的。他真的想要跟我“交往”，他真的相信我们有段“关系”。我变得脸色苍白，惊恐万分。我不能——我们不能……交往。  
  
这是不可能的。首先是他显而易见不明白“约会”的意义。若是我工作很差劲的话，那么他则是在这方面很差劲。其次——我真的不能。为了我自己好。我是说他的确很英俊，我从第一天就对他有感觉，而且他这么聪明又富有，浑身散发出来的高傲的魅力有着荒谬的吸引力，他在床上那么棒，而且尽管他假装没有听我说话，我也能够看到他微微上挑的嘴角。然而，重要的是然而。我们实在太不同了。完全两极。而且我不能跟一个并不在乎我的人的交往，他只是想要在吃晚餐时有人陪伴，修正：“并不介意带上我”这是他的原话。注定要以灾难结束。最后，他还是我的老板，假如我们以灾难结束的话，肯定会的，而我就会失去工作。很奇怪的是我用这种顺序来排列了优先程度。首先从我为他担忧开始，然后才想到我自己，最后才是工作。  
  
“Lehnsherr先生，你的建议真的很贴心，以你自己贴心的方式，但是……我很抱歉……我们……我们不能。首先我不认为你在寻求感情关系，其次我们太过不同了。我们让彼此发疯。”我叹气深吸了一口。我一向诚实，并且我唯一一次听到他说喜欢我某方面就是我的诚实。“我——无意冒犯，Lehnsherr先生，但……你是个混蛋。一个彻头彻尾自我中心的混蛋。而我是个乐天派。你喜欢独处，对人发怒，而我喜欢看油管上搞笑的动物视频。这实在……根本没法相处。”  
  
我结束了演讲，难以读懂他脸上的表情。他大概以为我会同意吧。但我必须考虑自己，而不是立即同意这个也许一生中总可以得到自己想要的任何东西的男人。  
  
他仍然一句话都没说，但我终于在他的眼睛里看到了一些东西。他没有料到，而且还有一些失望。于是我继续了下去。  
“但我认为你需要的是……随意的性爱。这我完全有同感。别太放在心上，但你在那方面的确……很赞。而且我们可以……独占对方？”我轻柔地对他说，就像是跟一个孩子解释什么道理。  
“独占？”  
“是啊你懂，我只和你睡觉，而你也……只和我睡？”  
他想了一秒钟，然后问，“你愿意吗？”  
“我非常愿意。”我开心地朝他微笑，然后伸出脑袋亲了他的脸颊，令他吓了一跳。我刚才亲他的地方是脸红了吗？  
  
他清了清喉咙，命令道，“吃你的鸭。”  
“我倒打算吃你的鸡，”我用玩闹的语气说，然后诱惑地用指尖抚摸他的胳膊。  
“我是认真的。你太瘦了……”  
我往后倚回椅背，有点儿受伤。“你……不喜欢我的体型？”  
“我爱——我是说还过得去。我只希望你……健康。”

  
**

“我那天看了一部关于外星人的纪录片，这令我的整个想法完全改变了——”开到我家的路程有十五分钟，而我简述了我之前看的那部两小时长的影片。他没有说一个字，但我感觉他听了我在说什么。而且他也从没让我闭嘴。甚至连我妹都会这么做，而我以前还以为她是唯一一个能够忍受我滔滔不绝的人。  
“而且你的车也好棒。我希望我可以住在里面。座位正好符合我的身体曲线还有皮——”看上去到达了我家而他终于用一个吻封住了我的嘴。哦。这样可不对。  
看在圣罗兰的份上，到底在发生什么？这个吻悠然而绵长。不是我们通常那种牙齿刮蹭舌头打架的吻。完全不像，但激情如旧。他的手轻柔地抚摩我的颈侧，并终于摸上了我的脸颊。  
  
没有感情的。处变不惊的。人形机器人。见鬼去吧！百万富翁CEO Erik Lehnsherr，冷酷无情的大白鲨，再也没那么冷了。  
  
我的心怦怦直跳，腹中像是打了结。他让我头晕目眩，被他的吻全然击倒，等他松开我之后我气息不稳地瞪着他看了一分钟，好不容易才吐出一个完整的句子。  
“你愿意进来坐吗？”  
“是的。”  
  


**

在我们进入公寓之前他就开始急不可耐地撕扯我的衣服，吸吮我的脖子。我被完全燃起了欲火。主要是因为那个吻。  
我的手指激动得颤抖，伸出去触摸他衬衫的纽扣。我知道这很傻，鉴于我们已经操过了那么多次，但我终于要看到、感觉到不着寸缕的他了。  
  
一个纽扣接一个纽扣，Lehnsherr先生美妙绝伦的胸膛逐渐展示在我饥渴的注视中。  
我无法自控地倾身向前，落下了好几个亲吻。  
等我饱览了眼前令人印象深刻的赤裸上身之后，我深深吸了口气。我的手缓缓沿着光滑的肌肉向下，我不敢相信他允许我如此放纵地触碰他。  
  
“你的身材这么劲瘦，简直能把我劈开，”我目瞪口呆地盯着他裸着的身体。  
然后发生了！真他妈的发生了。他微笑了！重复一遍，他微笑了。它真的很轻很浅但却真的让我看见了。我僵硬地站在那儿，仍在试图消化今晚发生的一切奇迹，试图搞明白这个和我共进晚餐并送我回家的男人究竟是谁。于是他伸出手帮我脱掉衣服。  
“你会被我劈开的。”  
  
那是句调笑的话吗？上帝啊。然后我们又亲吻了，一直吻到我再也忍不下去，必须得立即拥有他才行。  
他的裤子一眨眼就消失了，跟我期待的一样，简直完美。但我没时间再傻瞪着他了，我实在太想要他。  
我们终于换了口味改在床上来一发。也是第一次裸裎相见。我喜欢穿着衣服做爱。你懂的，这样感觉更下流些。但现在，我能够毫无阻隔地感受到他，这让我欲火焚身。  
  
我把床头柜上的润滑剂递给他，躺回了床上。他给我准备的时候我不断扭动；他耐心地来，不像以前在办公室里一样匆忙。“哦，拜托，”我呻吟着，腹部因为兴奋而震颤。  
  
他顶住我，插进去，猛地一干到底。我的腿环在他的腰间，将他锁在我滚烫的热度里。我呻吟的声音前所未有。我很大声，不是个安静的爱人，不是个害羞的爱人。如果我在床上想要什么，我就开口要，或者直接动手。跟Lehnsherr先生也并无丝毫不同。我不在意他是拥有一切的超牛老板，而且我认为他相当喜欢这样的我。  
  
我想要感受他的老二像往常那样撞进我的体内。我想要感觉他对我的渴望凌驾于他的自控和限制之上，正如此时。我享受着他的手指深深陷进我胯间的触感。我想要感受他在我里面进进出出的每一寸。  
“操，”他喘着粗气，声音几乎比扭曲的低吟好不了多少。这是他能够说出最为性感的单词。我在这个词当中听见他快感的回响，那是这个男人原始的叫喊，因为迷失在愉悦，迷失在我之中。  
他亲吻我的脖颈，没有用牙齿，一边捣弄着我一边将手滑到我的身下。他把我拉起来，直到我们变成坐姿而我骑在他的身上。他将我们摆成完美的姿态，让他能够填满我，而我能够取悦自己。  
  
没过多久我就尖叫一声射精了，让他在最后凶猛地一插之后也高潮了，射满了我的体内。  
  
我们瘫倒在我的小床上，剧烈地喘息。  
他完全把我弄得累坏了，我很快就睡着，而他如此紧密地贴在我的身边，拥我入怀。就算他不想要的话，也别无选择，因为我的床真的很小。  
  
早晨来临的时候，正如我猜测的那样，他已经不在周围了。大概是在我睡着时离开的。  
  
像往常一样我回放着我们做爱的每一个细节，我曾有过粗暴的性爱，但从未有过这样的，有着如此的热情。他吻我的样子，攥着我的发丝，他操我的时候，他昨晚异常的行为，他的小小微笑，还有那个吻！我微笑起来，因为胸中浮起的感情而咬住下唇，把脸埋进了枕头，在脑海中回想着那个亲吻。  
  
然后我想起了某件昨天忽略的事情。  
我没告诉他我住在哪里。他直接知道了。  
  
哦上帝。  
那晚真的是他。  
  



	9. Chapter 9

我不敢相信他会那么做。太令人尴尬了。我打电话给他实在太不成熟，而且天知道那晚我还说过什么自己不记得的话，但他却还是去找我了。为什么？我只希望我们没上床，因为我希望能够记住。  
  
“早上好，Lehnsherr先生！”我愉快地跟他打招呼。  
“早上好，Xavier先生。”我的下巴掉到了地板上。这是他第一次跟我打招呼。我目瞪口呆，谁来掐我一把。我在做梦吗？我本想走进他的办公室跟他谈谈那晚的事情，但他让我震惊了，我难以再挪动一步。  
  
等我终于回过神之后，朝他走去。  
“Lehnsherr先生？能谈谈吗？”  
“可以。”哇哦，他到底怎么了？先是跟我打招呼，现在又愿意跟我谈，不像平时都是我一个人的独白，而是他也参与到对话当中。也许昨晚的吻也对他产生了一些影响……  
  
“我——两个月之前，我喝醉的时候——你有没有——”  
“是的。”  
“哦上帝。为什么？我对你糟透了，还幼稚地打电话给你……你为什么——”  
“因为我第二天早晨还需要我的秘书——”好吧这简直是胡扯。他在乎我，对不对？事实如此，而他永不会承认。天哪，甚至那时候……  
  
“你愿意……告诉我发生了什么吗？”我在他桌子对面的椅子上坐下，而他还站着。他刚刚才到，也许想要安宁地吃早餐，但我经常这么做。看着他吃，一边跟他讲话。  
“我去了那家酒吧，有人正在啃你的脸，我拉开了他，把你带到我车里，问你住哪。全程你都在事无巨细地向我讲述你想对你可恶的老板做什么，还有你希望他对你做什么——”他的语调一如往常平淡，听上去像是世界上最正常不过、再明显不过的事情，而我脸烧红了起来。  
  
“哦天哪！”我尴尬地用双手捂脸，而他继续用一种感到好笑的语气说道，“我刚才是让尴尬之王尴尬了吗？”我笑了，但依然想要弄清楚他为什么这么照顾我。他又不是以耐心和冷静出名的。去酒吧解救一个愚蠢的，幼稚的，喝醉的男孩，并不符合他的本性。  
“为什么，Lehnsherr先生？”我再困惑地问了一次。他知道我很固执，而且我不会对他之前蹩脚的解释买账。  
“因为……那是求救的呼喊。”  
我笑着嗤了一声。“那是‘快来啊Lehnsherr先生疯狂操我’的呼喊。事实是那样的……那么你做了吗？”  
  
“做了什么？”他不解地问。  
“操我。”  
“不！”他喊到，令我吃了一惊。只要一句简单的“不”就够了，但他听起来如此被冒犯。“我喜欢我的性伴侣意识清醒，”他解释，现在稍微冷静了一点。  
我的老板真的是个好男人。我之前在想什么，完全误解了他。  
  
我没再说什么，只是走到他面前，紧紧拥抱了他。他似乎不懂该如何拥抱，因为他只是直挺挺地站在那儿，但我没有放开他，反而搂得更紧了。我对他那天晚上的作为无比感激。而且我对他完全理解错了。他不是看上去的那副样子。我的头完美地抵在他的胸前，他的气味充盈了我的鼻腔，如此舒适而温暖。  
“谢谢你，”我低语，终于感到一只犹疑的手试图抚上我的后背。  
  


**

接下来几天美妙极了。每天下班后他都会送我回家，我们有时一起吃晚餐，我们聊天，做爱。Lehnsherr先生很久以前就开始不对我大吼大叫了，大概是从他开始干我的时候起。是啊，那可是减轻了他因为我的笨拙而产生的愤怒。但他仍旧总板着脸。这就是他的样子。我研究他脸上，前额的每一道细纹，它们在对我讲述秘密，告诉我他的感觉，当我给他讲一个笑话，或是当我胡说八道的时候，抑或是他欲火焚身之时。所有的这些情绪都和他脸上努力保持的表情并不相称。  
  
别人都难以读懂的Lehnsherr先生的怒容，我却能看出他情绪，可以在此领域获得博士学位了。  
我也曾和年纪大些的男人交往。但和他在一起却跟那些人完全不同。我是说没错，那些人让我感觉自己青春，活力，性感——但从没让我感到……像是被点燃了一般。那正是我和Lehnsherr先生在一起时的感受。  
  
他是个非凡的男人。和他都也挺有趣的。感觉就像，跟别人在一起就如同在公园里悠闲地散步；而和他在一起则像是飓风，我的根基都难以站立，被他一遍又一遍地吹翻。  
  
他已经成为了我曾为想象过能为我而改变的人。我发觉自己开始期待更多。但我害怕他不愿让我走入心扉，尽管他以某种我难以解读的方式向我敞开，也不愿意让我走得太近。别理解错了。我不是说要改变他。尽管听起来很怪，但我喜欢他原本的样子。我仍旧渴求着……被爱的感觉，我怀疑他不会给我，即使他自己有感觉也是一样。  
  


**

  
  
“Lehnsherr先生，你三点半的会议要开始了，”我听见电话那头传来严重的咳嗽声。  
“好——好的。”  
Lehnsherr先生今天早晨起就感觉不太好。他一定是得了流感。原来他终究还是个人类啊……我说要给他带些药，但他拒绝了，就好象吃药会损害他的男性气概一样。这男人和他的自尊心啊……  
“Lehnsherr先生，你还好吗？让我给你——”  
“我没四。”他听上去才不是没事，而他看起来也一样，但我现在不会告诉他。  
  
他很快就从午餐会议回来了，而且看上去很生气。我走进他的办公室看看他是否还好。我整天都在担心他，而他则还是固执得要死。我关心他，你惊讶吗？  
“你感觉如何，Lehnsherr先生？”  
“额没四。”然后打了个大喷嚏。可怜的宝贝。  
“我要给你弄点东西，你必须喝掉！”我命令他，而他气得抓起了头发。  
他因为自己生病而生气，因为这超出了他的控制，令他软弱。  
“好吧，”他不满地说。“我也许是病了，但我不要乃的药，会让我分心。我讨厌这个。”  
  
是啊，我能看出来。好吧，这种状况下我们不能做爱，我可以给他来次口交但他看上去也没这个心情……他开始变得越来越沮丧，于是我做了脑海中浮现出唯一一件能做的事情。  
“我——呃——宝——宝贝我热得像灶台……”我小声地开口，完全不确定。  
“什么？”他因为听不清而烦躁。我用力吞咽了一口，然后重新唱了起来。  
  
“宝贝我热得像灶台  
我需要点爱爱，”我轻声歌唱，比刚才第一次尝试稍微带了点曲调。  
“宝贝，我再也难以忍耐；  
我感到越发强烈的爱……”他抬头望向我，皱起了眉头。  
  
“当我感觉十分难受  
我就想要性爱疗法来解救……”他的表情依旧困惑，不知道我在干什么，但我并没有停。  
  
“性爱疗法，哦宝贝  
让我感觉如此的对  
就连心情都不再颓废，”我更大胆地歌唱起来，随着曲子的节奏微微摇动，而他继续瞪着我，眼睛一眨不眨。  
  
“我能做的事大概只有  
我能打电话叫你起来宝贝  
甜心你知道你会将我抚慰  
你给我的爱能让我自由……”我现在更加放松了，他看着我。着迷地望着。那是某人被完全惊异和迷住的脸。  
  
“来掌控我让我追随  
我的身心很快将全属于你  
甜心这感觉如此美妙……”我欢快地微笑着，被他赞赏的目光所激励，继续唱了下去。  
  
“你是我的药 为我打开  
亲爱的 你是如此可爱  
等不及让你发挥功效~”  
  
然后最吓人的事情发生了。他[笑了](https://33.media.tumblr.com/6a293ed006f25f0d07fbebb7699c630f/tumblr_njm7c0gqWa1rjjxbmo1_250.gif)。露出了过多牙齿，这是世界上最可怕的事情因为我从没在他的脸上看过一丝真笑，只有嘴角淡淡冷冷的上挑，但是大笑？在我最疯狂的梦里都不曾有过。他让我如此惊异，让我停止了歌唱、后退了一步。  
  
他继续大笑，如此真诚又如此温暖，于是我也跟他一起笑了，我们[像傻瓜一样笑成一团](http://tedystaleva.tumblr.com/post/110730719642/chapter-9)。很傻很天真，但完美无缺。我喜欢这样。  
“哦，干得好，Xavier先生。你真的把我逗乐了。我已经很久没有笑过了，自从——”他没有讲完，依旧轻笑着。但这句话立即令我停止了笑声。他甚至不记得自己上次大笑的时间了。这真……忧伤。我没有为他感到抱歉，但我有种感觉——我必须让他再次欢笑起来。  
  
Sexual Healing-Darren Hayes   
  


**

  
第二天我和他的早餐及茶一起不耐烦地等他上班。但他迟到了。这实在不像他。  
于是我打电话给他。  
我听到那头传来咳嗽声。比昨天更糟糕。  
  
“Lehnsherr先生？”  
“我今天去不了，Xavier先生。请取消我所有的会议……以及尽量别趁我不在的时候把我的公司烧了。”他的声音沙哑，我被他的话逗笑了，但现在担心更甚。他最重视的就是工作，如果他要请假不来的话，这说明他真的很不舒服。  
“当然，Lehnsherr先生。你要我给你带点什么吗？或许是午饭？”我问，希望他今天不会那么固执。  
他沉默了一会儿，也许在考虑。  
  
“不用。我没事。之后再见。”然后他就挂断了电话。  
我不会就这样不管他。我整天都急疯了，我知道我反应过度了，只是流感而已，但我忍不住为他担心……而且……我大概今天还有点想念他？我在骗谁呢，我的确想他了。  
我没有他的地址，但我问了公司周围一圈人，终于有人找了出来。他的员工并不在乎他，就像他不在乎他们一样。我希望他心中至少有一点柔软的角落……  
  


**

  
  
我带了一点汤和药，打车去了他家。没有事先打招呼，因为他会说不希望我去。  
他当然住在上东区，我好不容易才找到了住址。我瞪着这幢四层的白色建筑。它豪华又高雅。看上去有些年月了，但非常美丽，像一座城堡。简奥斯汀风格。我先拿出手机拍了张照，然后往里走去。  
  
“不好意思，这位年轻的先生您去哪儿？”  
棒极了，守门人。当然我的老板到处都有人，像军队似的，禁止任何人离他太近。  
“Erik Lehnsherr。”  
“他没说他有访客。”他脸上的表情写着“你哪里都别想去，孩子”。  
  
“我要给他一个惊喜，”我对他灿烂地微笑，再次试图朝电梯走去但这个矮个子男人又拦住了我。  
“你叫什么？”  
“Charles。我是他的秘书。”  
“我要给他打电话问他是否想见你。”  
  
“哦拜托……”我叹了口气。他打了电话，根本没必要。我已经知道回答了。  
“他说他不想见你。我不能放你进去。”  
“是啊，真意外。好吧……”我深吸一口气，转过身，假装要离开的样子。然后一把抓紧了包迅速冲向了电梯。  
“快回来，小伙子！”在他追上我之前电梯门已经开始关上了。  
  
“告诉他我挠了你痒痒趁机跑进来的。他能预料到我做这种事，”我最后大喊了一声，然后电梯升了上去。  
  


**

  
我敲了几次门。  
“Lehnsherr先生？”没有回应。  
“我只想看看你是否还好，让我进去，求你了。”我把耳朵紧贴在门上。完全没声音。  
然后我直接拉下了门把手，门打开了。他为什么没锁门？  
  
等我进入之后，我确凿无疑地闻见了他的香水味。嗯。我在哪都能认出这个味道。我想把自己埋进去永远不离开。  
我找不到电灯开关，所以摸黑走了进去。他的公寓跟我想象的一样。就像他的办公室——又大又空。有昂贵高级的家具，但是，却一点也不满。整体看上去豪华又不恶俗。其实相当简洁。我在客厅里；有一幅美丽的画儿，是纽约的全景，一台大电视，我还看到了一把吉他倚在墙边。哦他会弹吗？我真想亲眼看看亲耳听听。  
  
“Lehnsherr先生？”我小声开口。我知道他不想我过来，但我可不是会轻易放弃的人。我就像是走在被禁止的西厢房当中的贝儿，我的野兽到底在哪里？  
我打开一扇门，咯吱的响声在寂静的公寓里如此响亮，像是该死的恐怖片。我发现这是他的办公室兼书房。  
我立即摸上了他的书架。我四处浏览但只看到了经济学和财会方面的书籍。呃。我立刻出去了，要是他发现我在这里一定会发火的。  
  
我回到了客厅，不小心被一架小咖啡桌绊了一跤。  
“哦该死。”  
感谢上帝我的反射神经很快；我扶稳了花瓶，放回了原处。有意思的是，这插着花的花瓶跟我之前放在他办公室里的那个一模一样。  
  
不可能。这就是我的花瓶！还插着新鲜的薰衣草。  
“哦你这个混蛋，”我低声自语。  
  
我在巨大的公寓里来回晃悠，终于找到了卧室。  
我走了进去；里面很黑但我能看到他窝在床上。  
“Lehnsherr先生？是我，Charles，”我用甜甜的声音低语，他咕哝着说“你来这干什么？”  
“我给你带了汤，我还会给你泡茶——我能打开灯吗？”  
“不！出去！”  
“拜托，如果我看不见的话可能会不小心摔在你身上哦，”我开玩笑地说，然后我又听到了。听到了他的微笑。于是我打开了灯。  
  
他看上去糟透了。  
我走到他身边，告诉他我将会照顾他。他不想听但我直接我行我素。我迅速熟悉了厨房，热好了汤，给他泡了茶，把药和糖浆灌到他的嘴里。  
“你不应该来。”  
“我想来。别担心我不会告诉同事你生病的时候多像个小孩。”他轻笑起来。显然我给他的药已经开始见效了。他看上去放松了许多。他在床上半躺了下来，而我坐在他的旁边。  
  
“我会传染给你……”他小声说着，听上去很有负罪感。然后他意识到这样显得太过关心，于是换了个口气，“你知道我不能让你不去上班——”我迅速啄了一下他的嘴唇阻止他的胡言乱语。  
“看见了，我根本不怕传染。现在把汤喝掉。”他真的照做了。他完全放弃了。我充满感情地把手覆在他的前额。他也有点发烧，于是我又给他喂了一片药。  
  
“我看出你有备而来，奎因医生。”  
“哦闭嘴吧。”  
“我的母亲——如果我病了，她以前会照顾我，当我还小的时候。后来——后来就再没人这么照顾过我。我已经一个人过了很久——”他的声音里有着悲伤与感激，我差一点也热泪盈眶。  
我用胳膊环住他的肩膀，亲了他的额头。他倚在我身上，躺在我的胸口，因为药效已经让他昏昏欲睡。  
  
很快他就开始恍惚，因为发烧，开始说起一些无意义的话。  
“我今天……没有……去上班……”他的声音模糊不清，眼睛也闭上了。  
“没事的，Lehnsherr先生，一切都会没事——”我安慰他。  
“——因为他在那儿，妈妈。”  
  
什么？可怜的小东西，他以为我是他的母亲，只因为我照顾了他。我把他更紧地贴在我的胸口。  
“谁在那儿……亲爱的？”我顺着他讲。  
  
“那个美丽的男孩。我不想他看到我这幅样子。他太可爱了……”哦上帝。他在说我吗？他觉得我美丽吗？我从未想过我会听到他口中说出这类话语。我给他喂的药太多了吗，他不知道自己在说什么，然而我的心脏揪紧了。“但他还是来了，因为他根本无可救药……而我为他打开了门，我放他进来了，因为……我想要他在这儿……他看见我……虚弱……又难看。”  
  
突然令他身体温暖起来的不止是高烧而已。  
我的心脏怦怦直跳。重点句子不是“我想要他在这，”而是“我放他进来”。  
  
是他让我进门的。  
  



	10. Chapter 10

我醒来的时候是完全不同的姿势。我的脑袋搁在Lehnsherr先生的胸膛，他的胳膊怀抱着我。我抬起头看见他的面容。他睡着的样子如此宁静。他的表情放松，平和——让他显得有些脆弱，几乎有些……[纯真](https://38.media.tumblr.com/4ec543661109d9c78e63a2c9af583c60/tumblr_niqkv8340F1rjjxbmo1_r1_250.gif)。  
  
我无法挪动，他强壮的手臂钳制着我，而且说老实话，我也不想离开。今天是周六，我可以在床上多躺一会儿，而且这种方式可真不赖。  
我感觉到他在我身旁动了动，我再度抬起头，看见他睁开了双眼。他看上去很吃惊，他显然没想到醒来的时候有个Charles缠在他的身上。  
  
“嗨，”我轻声低语，没有放开他，但他立刻松开了怀抱。他皱起眉头，试图搞清楚发生的事情。他今天看上去好多了。既然病情已经减轻，显然他的温柔行为也一同消失了。  
“我告诉过你不要来。”他为什么现在又变成了混蛋？  
“我觉得你需要——”  
“我什么都不需要！”  
  
我被他的大吼大叫伤害到了。就好像我是个做了傻事错事的孩子。  
“我——”  
“是的，就是你！你是我的秘书！不是我的保姆，不是我的妻子，不是我的丈夫，不是我的男友，也不是老妈！”他喊完之后就一阵风似的冲出了卧室，留我一人，困惑，震惊，受伤，耻辱。我感觉想哭。  
  
还记得我之前说过我多希望和Lehnsherr之间再多些什么？你好奇我为什么没有完全卸下心防？看看他的行为吧——总是这幅德性，像个间歇性躁狂症。上一分钟他还像是跟我甜蜜蜜，我们分享很私人很特别的故事，然后下一分钟他就再度像对待公事一样对我。或是像对待娼妓。  
  
我跟着他走进了客厅。  
“不！”  
“你说什么？”他的语调跟以往一样严厉。  
“不，我不是。我是个有感情的人类……而且我关心……我关心……你。”我的嘴唇在颤抖，但我做到了。我快速吐露了这些话，费尽全力没有哭出来。  
  
他的表情软化了。他什么都没说。什么也说不出来。他看上去就好像要走到我身边抚慰我别哭泣，但我了解他；他绝不会做这样的事情。我很确信他这样主要是因为我的面容。我告诉过你，我是个非常感性的人，情绪总是直接写在脸上。此刻我的表情是震惊，压抑，伤痛，背叛，愤怒和受辱的混合。  
  
我们站在那儿，只是瞪着对方，就像是在玩谁先眨眼的游戏。终于他开了口，声音冷静了许多。  
“我感谢……你来这里……但我很忙所以——”  
“你忙？”我嗤之以鼻，“今天星期六。你穿着睡裤和旧T恤，你能有多忙？”  
“好吧！如果你不想走就别走！反正我才不在乎！”  
  
“棒极了！今天，我们来找点乐子！”我朝他灿烂一笑。  
“什么？！”又露出了我最爱的皱眉。  
“我们今天要好好玩玩，我们去看场电影，然后——”  
“Xavier先生这实在很不得体——”  
“哦，但在你桌子上把我脑子操出来就得体了？”  
“我可不记得你抱怨过，更多的是‘哦Lehnsherr先生，再用力，再快点，都给我’。”他的讽刺和平淡的语气让我笑了起来，他眉头皱得更厉害了。  
  
“求你了，Lehnsherr先生。今天是周六，周六你不是我的老板我也不是你的秘书。”  
“即便周六我也是个老板，你忘记我周末也有工作安排了吗？你当然忘了——”  
“好吧，我懂我很不称职，但是——”  
“而且我今天也不舒服——”  
“狗屎。除了精神病以外，你什么毛病也没有。”他知道我不会放弃，所以他先投降了。  
“好吧！但那也不表示我喜欢，而且我仍然是你的老板——”  
  
“好呀好呀，没问题。乖乖坐好，我来做点早饭。”我大摇大摆地走进他的厨房，就好像这是我家，我在这住了很多年一样。  
“什么鬼玩意？”我打开冰箱，是空的，空空如也。只有一盒寂寞的橙汁。  
我回到客厅里，回到他的身边。  
“你冰箱里毛都没有。当你不上班，我不给你带早饭的时候你吃什么？”  
  
“我去健身之前吃，在之前吃晚餐的餐厅吃午饭。”  
“好吧，那还是不能接受……”我叹了口气。  
“你知道还有什么是不能接受的吗——”  
“好好我知道。你的衣柜在哪里？”  
“卧室的橱柜。干嘛？”  
“我要给你挑一身漂亮的衣服然后去我最喜欢的烘焙店！”看见没，有些人会说我太过入侵，但我就喜欢这样。而且我也不知道他为何还没阻止我。  
  
“我的老天！”我打开了他的衣橱，感觉身处纳尼亚。是一个完整的衣帽间，几乎跟他的卧室一样大。整齐干净的西装，挂着的外套，叠好的衬衫，还有很多鞋子。有一个小的木质柜台，上面排列着许多手表还有领带。大概他的内裤也在那附近……  
我有了一场小高潮。我想要住在他的衣柜里。  
“Lehnsherr先生，我能住在你的衣柜里吗？但首先我们要先去买点更帅的衣服。”  
  
我听见他在我身后叹了口气。他再也忍受不了我。  
“我确信你的衣服比我更多，很显然，所以何必这么惊奇？”  
  
我脸红了。他注意到了我的衣服，这令我很自豪。但我没有衣帽间，我只有一个小小的衣橱，里面是旧而寒碜的宜家衣架。它不够放我全部的衣服，所以我的衣服扔得满地都是。  
  
“我只是真的很喜欢衣服，这里就像是衣服的宫殿，你懂我的意思吗？”  
“不，我不懂。事实上你讲话的一半时间我都不懂你在说什么。”  
“那是因为你总是心情不佳。”  
“我没有——”  
“什么？”  
“没什么。所以我猜你想要带我去Prada的梦想终于能成真了。”  
  
“太棒了！”我激动得尖叫，跳起来像个要去迪士尼乐园的小孩一样拍起掌来。我感觉像是圣诞节，因为又一个奇迹发生了。  
他 **微笑了** ！他微笑过，但这一次是个完整、美妙、明亮的笑容，他这样实在太英俊了。我全然坠入了爱河，比他更开心地笑了。  
“我们先去Prada，然后Armani，然后Dolce——”  
“上帝，我一定会后悔的。”

  
**

  
我基本上跟他一样难搞。我是说，我成功让Erik Lehnsherr，即冷酷无情的大白鲨，离开了他的房子并且带上我一起。看吧，你会懂我的意思。  
“他要试这一件，还有这件，这件，这件……”我不停地指着，售货员和Lehnsherr先生都抓狂了。  
“我不认为这是个好主意——”  
“是个超赞的主意。还有这一件……”  
他叹了口气，低吼一声，咕哝了几句，但还是钻进试衣间去试衣服了。而我才刚刚开始。  
  
“为什么这么久？”我不耐烦地用脚打着拍子。  
然后他终于出来了，我被他的样子惊得措手不及。他看上去像是杂志模特一般。他穿着一身完美的Prada套装，就如同为他的完美身材度身定制的一般。哦上帝。我深呼了一口气。他一向都很性感，但是此刻……他就像是走进天堂的罪孽一般。  
所以原来恶魔真的穿Prada……  
  
我身边的售货员也发出了一道轻声的惊叹，我想要掐死她。我向来不是个好妒的人，但现在我只想把自己缠到他的身上大叫“我的”。  
他看了一眼镜中的自己，然后盯着我仍旧目瞪口呆的脸。  
“你现在开心了？”  
  
“哦我可不会用那个词。”我气息不稳地[朝他淘气地一笑](http://tedystaleva.tumblr.com/post/111076427147/chapter-10)，然后他回去继续试衣服。我跟了进去。  
“老天啊你来干什么？”他怒视着我。  
“我只是必须这么做——”我饥渴地吻住他。把他的领带绕在我的手上，将他拉得更近。他也同样热情地回吻我。他低喘着压上我，沉醉于这个吻当中的热切激情。我一生中从未和别人有过这样炽热的化学反应。当我们像这样在一起，一切都不重要了。  
  
“我痛恨你这样，你知道——”他喘不过气地低语。  
“为什么？”  
“因为让我失去了控制。”  
“我喜欢你失去控制的样子，”我也低语回应，喘息着，他的嘴唇再次用一个侵略性的吻覆上了我的。我们就像两个精虫上脑的青少年，在学校走廊里亲热完全不在乎会被人逮到。他的手直接摸上了我的屁股。所有男人都对我的屁股着迷吗？他紧抓揉捏着，低吼着抱怨我的裤子实在太碍事。他把我抱了起来，我用腿环住他的腰际，手指陷在他的发间。他把我压在更衣室的墙上，让我们坚硬的性器得到渴望已久的摩擦。他吸吮我的下唇，然后用牙齿滑过我的颌骨。我呻吟着，我们的胯部相互碾磨顶弄。  
  
他啃咬着我的脖颈，我们彼此都在粗重地喘息。然后我沙哑的声音恳求着，“求你。”  
我意识到我们弄出的动静，还有周围人进进出出其他更衣室的声响。一想到随时可能被抓到只令我更兴奋。但他似乎终于意识到我们身处何地。“不行，回去再说，”他喘息着，把我放了下来，我的双腿打颤。我再次搜寻他的嘴唇，我等不到回去了。我想要他想要得快疯了。这一次换他恳求我，“拜托，回去之后你让我做什么都行。”我因为他的承诺而大声呻吟起来。  
  
“你会用前所未有的方式干我吗？”我抵着他的嘴唇问道。  
“是的，你想要什么都可以。”他看上去和我一样迷失在情欲当中。  
  
“至少让我吸你的老二，没人会知道——”  
“出去！”  
我性感地朝他一笑，然后离开了，但我绝对在期待着这个承诺。

  
**

  
  
“我们都要了。”拜拜Prada。下一站——Armani。  
  
“……然后当我七岁的时候，我真的想要成为一名兽医，因为有一只可爱的流浪狗，在我家周围游荡，妈咪和爹地不让我养它，所以我想如果我有一天成了兽医，就可以收留全世界的小动物……”  
前往Armani的路上我一直在讲着这些年我想要成为的人。我从五岁开始讲。才来得及讲到十岁。我看着他的脸，他听进去了我的每一个字。  
  
当我们走进店门的时候我开始像疯子一样到处乱跑。  
“我觉得我们已经买得够多了。”  
“这里可是Armani，永远都不会够。哦上帝你看看那件外套。我爱上它了。我想要。”  
“要1525美元。”  
“闭嘴啦。这是无价的。”  
  
“我付给你的工资你都花在这些地方了吗？”  
“这个嘛，是啊。我喜欢漂亮的衣服。它会让我……感到开心一些。根据我的工资水平我每隔五到六个月采购一次衣服。我的工资通常包括四个部分：寄一些回去给英国的爸爸妈妈，吃饭，省下回家的机票，最后才是衣服。但这件我现在……买不起。”我皱着眉头脱了下来，最后拥抱了它一次，然后他从我手中一把扯开。  
“ **嘿** ！”  
  
“我受不了你和这件衣服之间的悲情故事了。我帮你付。”  
“什么？不行。我——我不能接受这个，这太贵重了，Lehnsherr先生。”  
“不，你必须接受。它穿在你身上……很好看。”他是在夸我吗？这是真实世界吗？有点僵硬，但还是句赞美。  
他从未赞美过我，但也并无必要。我从他每一次看我的眼神中早已明了。我以前从未感到过如此被需要被喜爱。  
  
“实际上，你把喜欢的都买下来吧。这是我能够为我的秘书兼助手兼造型师能做的最低程度了。”哦我的天。他真好。真的，真的太好了。  
“哦lehnsherr先生。你真慷慨但是我不能——”我再次拒绝。  
“你能，而且你会接受。去把你喜欢的都挑了，别再让我发火。”  
“但是，Lehnsherr先生——”  
“快去！不然我就炒了你。”  
我发出一道尖叫，实实在在地跳到了他的身上，用胳膊紧抱着他，让他失去了平衡。  
“你最棒了，Lehnsherr先生。”  
  
他笑了起来，然后我感到他的手臂轻轻环上了我。他的怀抱逐渐收紧了，让我知道他是真心实意的。我们这个姿势有点久了，我听到售货员轻咳一声。  
“这几件您也要吗？”  
  
“是的。还有给这位八爪鱼先生试穿他喜欢的任何衣服。”Lehnsherr先生在微笑，开玩笑，如此友好，而且他今天在衣服上花费了数千美元，就为了让我高兴，现在他又要送我礼物？我已经死了，飞上了天堂。他实在太……奇怪了。我不习惯看到这样的他。这既古怪，又令人难以言喻地愉快。他有魅力，有磁性，床上功夫又好，极度聪明；如果他又变得友善的话，简直就是完美的男人。  
  
“我们结束了吗？”  
“Armani——是的。但我们还要去CK，Dolce，DKNY，Valentino——”我又变得兴高采烈起来。  
“上帝啊。我们已经逛了几个小时。”他听上去累坏了。  
“好吧。你说得对。我们先去吃饭再继续。”  
“不。只选一家！”  
“不行，我们得——”  
  
他捏紧了我的下巴，强迫我抬头望向他饥渴的双眸。  
“就一家——”他朝我摇了摇手指，神色严肃，眼中是黑暗的目光，“因为如果我不能尽快操你的话，我就要爆炸了。”哦老天。我低吟一声，有史以来第一次，我选择了放弃购物。  
  


**

  
我们进了他公寓的电梯，他立刻开始撕扯我的衣服，同时我们交换着热切，潮湿，纠缠的亲吻。  
“这是你给我买新衣服的原因吗，Lehnsherr先生，为了撕坏我的旧衣服？”我在狂乱的喘息间隙低语。  
“如果你不是这么会勾人，我也不会变成这样的野兽。”哦上帝。我喜欢他和我在一起时难以自抑的样子，但听到他亲口承认则让我的双腿都发软。  
我们终于进入了他的公寓，把购物袋丢在地板上，在进卧室之前就脱光了衣服。我们一路上都在磨蹭着对方。每走几步就要疯狂地亲吻，我将他拉近，或是他将我抵在墙壁上以获得必要的接触。我们终于走到了。我踉跄地来到床边，跌了下去，把他拉到我的身上。  
他一只手握上我的性器，缓缓地套弄着，另一只手则往下挪到我的屁股。我感到他冰凉潮湿的指尖戳刺着我的入口。我甚至没注意到他什么时候拿了润滑剂，一切都太快、太急不可耐了。  
  
他就像无比想念我一样吻着我，他的手指进出我体内的动作也前所未有。他的牙齿轻轻擦过我的耳廓，啃咬吸吮着。一根手指变成了两根，然后是三根，而我融化在他抽插的动作里。  
“哦Lehnsherr先生，啊……”他知道我的呻吟意味着什么，所以转瞬之间他就用阴茎的顶端代替了粗长的手指，缓缓地将我打开。  
他进入的时候我抵着他的嘴唇呻吟，他的性器头部填满了我的穴口。他停了下来，松开我的双唇，放我发出一道愉悦的尖叫，然后他整根都插了进来。  
“求你了，Lehnsherr先生！等会我能收拾你的衣柜吗，拜托了？”我呻吟出这个句子的声音过于大声，而他竟然在我身上笑了出来。大笑可是对他来说最为罕见的行为，而他甚至在和我做爱的时候都能发笑了。  
  
“你简直是不可理喻，”他说着，再次用一个饥渴的吻封住我的嘴。而我再次请求起来，求他的老二，还有整理他的衣柜。  
“好吧，你想做什么都可以，”他低声咕哝着，就好像完完全全向我缴械投降一样。  
“什么都行？”  
“是的。任何事。只要你想要。”在我的脑中，这句话就像是他给予了我比整理衣橱更深的权力。  
而他干我的方式，告诉我这一切并非只是我的幻觉。一切都不用了。他缓慢而用力地进入我，他的手配合着插进我体内的节奏抚摸着我。我知道我坚持不了太久，尽管他的动作轻柔。这种感觉太过强烈，跟我之前的感受都绝不相同。不管是跟他，还是其他人。  
  
他的身体完全压在我的胸口，填满我身体的每一寸，更快地干了起来。  
上帝，我甚至不能描述他此刻的样子。一个如此自律，如此正经而冷漠的那人，也有令他崩溃的时候。我是说真的。他在外人面前总是一个高度自控， 不苟言笑的人。但在性事当中他抛下了一切伪装，全然投入到取悦我以及他自己当中。  
我总能因为看着这样的他而获得快感。看着他完全因为我而迷失自我的样子。  
  
随着一声大胆而淫荡的叫声，我拱起后背，身体僵直，体内的每寸肌肉都在疯狂地收缩着，夹着他的老二简直有些发疼。  
我的精液射在我俩身体之间，滚烫粘稠的液体满身都是，而他依然在继续顶弄着我。几次剧烈的抽插之后，我感到他也到了，他抽搐的阴茎在我体内碾动着，同时他咬住了我颈后柔软的皮肤。  
  
事后我们一同躺在那儿，浑身大汗，黏的一塌糊涂。他从我体内退了出去，我感到他的精液从我的洞口躺下，而我翻身面对着他，我俩的嘴唇立刻碰到了一起。  
他遵守了承诺——用前所未有的方式操我。  
  
我不知道此刻该做什么，我们从未在做爱之后躺在床上这么久。于是我只是继续温柔地亲吻着他。  
他把被单拉起包裹好我们，我依偎在他的胸口。外面夜色越来越深了。我感到他深深的呼吸靠在我的发丝之间，我仰起头看见他已经睡着了。我也闭上了双眼，在他的温暖怀抱中我很快也陷入了睡眠。  
  
我被落在我头顶的轻柔一吻给弄醒，房间里已经一片漆黑了。  
“Lehnsherr先生？”  
“什么？”  
“我还能收拾你的衣柜吗？”他轻声笑了起来，而我也开心地笑了。  
“当然可以。”  
  


**

  
  
我依然不敢相信他让我待在他的家里，在他的衣柜里，让我做一切想做的事情。我就快收拾好今天给他新买的衣服，这时候感觉到他炽热的视线。我转过身看到他正盯着我。  
“我就快好了，Lehnsherr先生，很快就离开你的视线，”我向他保证，轻笑起来。但他看上去有点……失望？  
“你介意开车送我回家吗，实在很远，我付不起打车钱？”我小心翼翼地问他，而他的脸色变得更沉重了。  
“你不想留——我——当然可以。”  
  
哦上帝，他想让我留下过夜。是我的想象吗？请告诉我不是。  
“你准备一下，我把你的包先送到车上。”  
“Lehnsherr先生……”我刚开口他已经立刻走开了。  
  


**

  
  
等我们到达我家的时候，他下车送我到门口，帮我提着购物袋们。  
“我今天真的很开心，”我开口，就好像是电影里一场绝佳约会之后的烂俗台词。  
“这个么，你整天都在看衣服，理所当然。”我的老板在跟我调情，女士们先生们。还是说他真的以为我开心只是因为去购物？呃，而且他还说我不可理喻。  
  
“我更开心的原因，是陪我度过这一天的人。”没等他再说出什么不适当的话，我就踮起脚尖，轻轻啄了他的嘴唇，为了防止再有什么庸俗戏码，我转身朝自己的公寓走去。但他一把揽住了我的腰，将我拉向怀中，再次亲吻了我。好吧，不像是个吻，更像是灵魂激荡的一触，满是热情和自发的甜蜜，让我的腿都失去了力气。  
  
哦上帝，我想要把他拖进我家再来一轮。但他放开了我，喘匀气息之后站在我的走廊前，用拇指轻柔地抚摸着我的脸颊，深深凝视着我的双眼。  
“你为什么这副样子？”他叹了口气，就像很累一般。  
“你什么意思？”我不明所以地微笑。  
“晚安，Charles。”他慢慢地从我身边推开，让我第无数次无话可说地站在那里。  
 **  
我为什么哪副样子？**  
  
 **等等。**  
  
他喊了我的名字！他妈的喊了我的名字！从他唇间吐出的时候听上去是那么珍贵，让我的心都抽痛起来。一个词怎能被说得如此柔情，我几乎能感到他一直坚持的东西和全部的原则都飞到了窗外无影无踪？  
  
我终于关上了门。我顺着墙壁滑下，惊诧不已，又开心又愉快。我闭上双眼，回想着他的嘴唇，还有那个沙哑的、难以平息的声音说着我的名字。  
  



	11. Chapter 11

我被手机来电吵醒，脸上带着微笑，看到号码之后我笑得更灿烂了。  
Lehnsherr先生。我知道他打电话来是关于工作的事情，他根本不在乎这是周日，但我还是很高兴听到他的声音。从何时开始？  
  
“早上好，Lehnsherr先生，”我睡眼惺忪地开口，依然躺在床上，像只猫一样伸了个懒腰。他一定是想象到了我的动作，他的声音变得紧绷。我几乎从这儿都能听到他蹭地一声勃起了。  
  
“早上好。我——”沉默。他是忘记了为什么打电话给我吗？呆呆的Lehnsherr先生。“——我在附近——”这实在太不像他了，他听上去非常举棋不定。  
“哪个……附近？”  
“你家附近……我在这有点工作要做——”他在这附近能干嘛，难不成来送快递？简直胡扯。“我是说，我健身。我在健身房。离你很近——”见鬼。他从上东区千里迢迢开着奔驰过来，到我中产阶级的街道上，只是为了……见我。他到底怎么了？  
  
“你大老远到我家附近就是为了去健身房？”  
“是，我一直去这一家。所以我想问你知不知道周围有什么……吃早饭的地方？”他费尽全力想要使用随便的语气，但失败了。永远没变，Lehnsherr先生。我觉得他明明想约我出去但却假装不是要约我出去的语气，太可爱了。  
“当然了Lehnsherr先生。”我朝着电话微笑，听到他松了一口气。  
“好的。我等会去接你。”  
我把脸埋在枕头里大笑起来。他独有的怪异追求方式，比任何人都更容易打动我。  
  
我起身望向窗外。和我预想的一样，他已经在楼下了。  
  


**

“我不敢相信！你怎么会不喜欢巧克力？！”我震惊地瞪着他。谁会不喜欢巧克力呢？我们来到我最爱的烘焙店，而他点了矿泉水。是啊，真棒的早餐呢，Lehnsherr先生。而我点了最浓厚的巧克力蛋糕，从数英里之外就尖叫着脂肪的存在感。  
“我就是不喜欢。”  
  
“我在严正思考，Lehnsherr先生。我觉得终于是时候正式……”我一本正经地讲话，而他困惑地皱起了眉头。  
“什么？”  
“在见识了你的诸多行为之后，我觉得终于是时候举行驱魔仪式了。”我咬住嘴唇防止笑出声，但他在我之前先笑了。这有多棒？  
  
“我真的把我看成某种怪物了，不是吗？”他看上去有点受伤，如果我理解得没错的话。  
“床上的怪物，没错！”我调皮地朝他眨眼。“但别的方面则不是。”  
“真的？”他看上去半信半疑。  
  
“你只是一只暴躁的大熊而已，这不表示你就是怪物。”他轻柔地笑起来，让我的心唱起了歌。“你生活在盒子里，Lehnsherr先生。”我摸了摸他的手。“而我要打开这个盒子，让光亮照进来。”我朝他热切地微笑，而他看上去有点不自在。我们相互凝视了一会儿，我感觉此刻十分美好，因为我说的话，让那个盒子自己打开了一点儿。  
  
“来嘛，咬一口。”  
“不要！”  
“试试吧。”我把勺子举到他的嘴边，就像是一对愚蠢的小情侣一般。  
“我要炒了你，”他凶狠地威胁我，但显然跟我一样乐在其中。  
“先吃一口。然后我们来讨论给我涨工资的事宜，”我跟他调笑。而他再次露出了笑容。一整天都是真诚的微笑。  
  


**

  
  
我们之后去看了场电影。大家是对的，我从来不能闭上嘴；有时候我对那些不得不忍耐我的人感到抱歉。电影开始之后我仍在小声说话，我根本没有意识到自己在讲话。也许我让Lehnsherr先生头痛了，一整天都和我待在一起。  
  
“你似乎并不明白电影的概念。是屏幕上的人讲，你坐直了看，”他对我低语，别人已经嘘了我好几次。  
“我只是想告诉你这个演员——”然后他吻了我。深深的。缓慢的。轻柔的。爱怜地爱抚我的唇舌。如此濡湿而美妙，这种吻能够让你忘记自己身在公共场所。  
  
仅仅用一个吻，他就侵袭吞没了我。夺走了我全部的呼吸和言语。  
  
你有没有遇到过某个时刻，自己知道一切将会改变？譬如这个炽热，完美的吻。那一刻我知道，将会决定我的余生。从此之后一切都会变得不同。这个吻终结了其他所有可能的吻。  
我听见有人咕哝“终于”。  
  
是的。 **终于。** 我寻寻觅觅的真爱，我终于找到了。一个能够让我无话可说，让我真正幸福的人。  
  


**

  
  
我度过了人生中最奇妙的一天。Erik大笑，微笑，和我聊天。他看上去……很正常。但他在我眼中再也不仅仅是正常了。我和我曾经交往过的任何人都不一样。而如今他不再是人们认识——自以为认识的那个冷酷无情的鲨鱼。  
  
不，这个Erik变成了稍微放松些、无忧无虑的Erik Lehnsherr，想要表现得贴心，但总是可悲地失败，而这使他在我眼中更为可爱。他是个极其聪明的男人，我总在他身上学到新东西。你知道他还会讲德语，法语还有俄语吗？  
  
到这天结束的时候，就算我之前还意识不到，此时也已经心知肚明。我已经深深沉沦。而这感觉很棒，就像我想象中的一样。只有一件事让我担心。我能让他拥有同样的感受吗？  
  


**

  
又到周一。我回到了工作岗位，等不及看到我的老板。我坐在他的椅子里，在他早餐的纸巾上画了一条可爱的小鲨鱼。  
他出现在门口，穿着新买的hugo boss深色西装和白色衬衫显得无比美味。就在我以为他会叫我从他椅子上离开的时候，他露出了微笑。我回以微笑，起身亲吻他。这是个匆忙的，意义深远的早安吻，是我留给未来特别的男友的。  
  
“早上好，Lehnsherr先生，”我低语，然后他蹭了蹭我的鼻尖，一个爱斯基摩吻。我不知道我此刻能否把他称作我的男友，但他所做的这种事总让我再无他意。  
“早上好。”  
  
我像个傻瓜一样笑着，胳膊仍绕在他的颈间，于是我把他拉低给了他又一个轻吻。他把公文包放在地板上，用手臂环住了我的腰。  
“你今天一直在忙什么？”  
“艺术。我充满了灵感。”我笑了。“来看看，你没多少时间。你超赞的秘书没忘了你今天有一场会议，并且决定要用一种从来没有人用过的方式来帮你做好准备。”我别有用心地朝他眨了眨眼。  
  
我给他的这次口交属于最佳水平，让他和往常一样颤抖和战栗。我希望没有其他秘书曾用过这种方法帮他为会议做准备。  
  


**

  
  
我注意到Lehnsherr先生在说什么——大声地——朝着我的方向。他在说什么？我整体都在幻想，只捕捉到他抱怨的最后一节，“……根本不专心。”但我已经再也不会因为他的颐指气使而烦心了。  
“我们能别再这样了吗？”我笑着问。  
“什么？”  
“这种‘混蛋老板的日常’。”  
他睁大了眼镜，眉头拧到了一起。“什——”  
“我意识到你有时候通过对我很恶劣而发泄情绪，”我朝他走去，直到终于坐到他的腿上。“我承认有时候很性感火辣，但是现在……”他继续盯着我，对我要说的话很有兴趣。我越界了吗？也许。但我还是侧过身，擦过他的嘴唇。“我需要你吻我。”我不知道他会作何反应，但我没时间细想，因为他立即吻上了我。我依然期待他会把我按在桌上尽情地干我，但他并没有，而是吻着我，就像昨晚在电影院里那样。他的手摩挲着我的后背，轻柔地抚过我的脊椎，我的肩膀，最终，是我的脸颊。  
  
他的额头抵着我的，然后他点点头，保证再也不会像个混蛋一样对待我。他所给予的突如其来的亲密，比起这两天来发生的所有事，都显得太过费解，太过深情。  
  
我一向以为他拥有权力，而我一无所有；但在这一刻我知道就像他掌控我一般，我也能够掌控他。  
  


**

  
  
接下来的几天我们在办公室里胡搞，但不只是我们日常的火热性爱而已。我最近很贪玩淘气，而他也毫不介意。  
狡诈的一瞥，舔着我的下唇，弄掉钢笔然后弯腰到桌下捡的时候假装随意地摸上他的大腿，站在拥挤的电梯里，我们的身体紧紧相贴，我“不小心”蹭过他半勃的阴茎。或者随手拍打他的屁股，把他逼疯。  
  
今天我用我最正经的秘书语气给他录了一段留言。  
“Lehnsherr先生，这条留言是给您的老二的。如果它同意的话，我想要预约它一整天。如果它有兴趣的话请回电。”  
  
我不需要猜就知道他会立刻回电话给我。  
“我的老二说可以。感谢来电。”他顺着我的把戏。实际上他总是用老板的语气跟我说话，所以说不定是认真的，这令这一切显得更加搞笑了。  
  
我的确跟他的老二过了一整天。我不知道他是如何做到的，让我们的每一次做爱都变得更加不可思议。他让一切都变得满足我所有的欲求。谢天谢地，他的老二比他的自尊心要大。  
  


**

  
  
第二天又发生了那种“我想跟你做某事，但我不想表现出来”的事情。  
我正坐在我的书桌后，他突然出现，一言不发，只是站在我的面前。  
“老天，你把我吓死了，Lehnsherr先生。”我轻笑着，用手捂住怦怦直跳的心口。他简直是潜行大师。  
“又在看书，而不是工作。”我的大老板先生又回来了。  
“抱歉。你需要什么，Lehnsherr先生？”  
  
“我需要我们今天下班之后做爱。”听上去真的……很专业呢。  
好吧，这搭讪台词简直“太赞了”。我们一直做爱，下班后，上班时，他为什么要问呢，为何这么问？我应该做什么呢？列个时间表；应该在何时何地搞？为什么他说这种话的时候我仍旧渴望他？  
  
“好——吧？”我不确定地回答。  
“在我家。我的床大一些。”他好像有什么深层含义，我只是还不能理解。  
“但在我上床之后我没有心情送你回家，而你打车又太远了，所以我也不知道，也许你不得不留下来。”梆，终于切入主题。等等，什么？  
  
他想让我留在他家过夜。他询问我的方式实在太可爱了，让我的体内感到一阵温暖和柔情。我们要共同度过一夜，但和我第一次去那的时候不同。这一次会不一样的，我就是知道。  
“是啊，好的。不得不。当然。”我抿紧嘴唇忍住笑容，但我做不到，他实在太可爱了。我开心地朝他大笑，而他因为被我看穿而尴尬地转身钻回了办公室。  
  


**

  
“哦是的！哦天哪！就是那儿，Lehnsherr先生……”我在他身下辗转呻吟，抓挠着他的后背。我们在床上相当喜欢传教士体位。他喜欢近距离地看我，而我喜欢我们赤裸的身体像这样美妙地交织纠缠。  
  
但他突然停下了。他比起双眼，用前额抵上了我的脑袋。微微呼气。有什么不对吗？  
“我……你可以……当我们……我——呃，……Charles？”  
 **哦**  
上帝啊！  
  
我知道他想要什么，他甚至无法说出口，因为他让我离他太近了。因为他的许可我不禁扭动起下身，用双腿环绕着他让他再度全部插进我的体内，并且贴着他的嘴唇呻吟。  
“Erik！”终于他性感的，如他本人一样优雅而男性化的名字从我口中吐出，我想这令他失去了理智。他的双手握紧我的双手，用力按在床上，我们十指交缠，他的面容因为无尽的快感而扭曲，他在我身上动作着，就像是在占有我一般。  
  
“Erik！”我再次尖叫出声，他撞上我的嘴唇，双手在我的身上到处抚摸，拽着我的头发，就好象怎么也要不够。他的老二状态极佳——如此粗硬，热切得令人难以承受。  
我用双臂环住他的脖子，品尝着我的名字在他唇间的滋味，而他同时狂热地冲进我的身体。我保持着我渴望的节奏，用每一次抽插让我难以呼吸，他的名字断断续续地被我喊出声。  
  
“Erik，求你，”我绝望地呻吟，“别停！”他看上去像是永不会停，但我还是哀求他。  
“Charles……”跟他操我的节奏相反，他用无比的柔情喊出了我的名字。这令我难以自抑。我闭上双眼，高潮立即席卷了我的全身。  
我射得太过激烈，让我啜泣着他的名字，“Erik！哦老天，Erik……”他的胯部快速地挺动着，那种感觉被增强和放大，他禁锢着我的身体，在我体内震颤，用精液填满了我。他将头后仰，全身颤抖着。  
  
我不能呼吸。我不能讲话。我甚至不能思考。我体内的一切都融化在床垫上，融进了Erik压在我身上沉重的躯体里。  
我感到Erik用手抚摸着我的脸颊，睁开了眼镜。他在我上方显得有些困惑，完全一团糟。  
“Erik……怎么了？”我也轻柔地触碰他的脸。  
“我……谢谢你。”现在我不懂了。当然，我们刚才做了一场很棒的爱，但他不可能因为这个谢我，不是吗？  
“为什么？”我皱眉。  
他轻轻吻上我的嘴唇，依然用指腹轻刷着我的面颊，然后闭起眼睛低语。  
“为了……你没有尖叫着逃开，没有说要驱魔。”我瞪着他，惊呆了。然后我笑了，笑得越来越开，直到他也淡淡地朝我微笑。我再度将他拉向我的嘴唇，亲吻他，告诉他我绝不会做这样的事情、  
  
我们这么亲吻了一会儿，直到他从我体内退出，但我还是紧抱着他，于是他没有从我身上移开。他将脑袋搁在我的颈间，呼吸着我的气息，我抚摸着他的后背，停在他的肩胛骨上。  
  
我们这样睡着了——他的身体做我沉重的毛毯，而我做他柔软的枕头。  
完美无瑕。


	12. Chapter 12

看看这张超现实的画面吧。我在我上司的床上，脸埋在他的颈间，他的手臂紧紧将我抱在他温暖的怀中。正是如此——我在世界上最严厉和冷峻的男人怀中醒来。  
你知道他是怎样的人——严肃而暴躁。他有一种鹰和狮子混合的感觉。甚至是掠夺性的。如同一阵权势的风暴，令人惊恐，而又美丽。但如今这样的他却在我的额头落下了一个轻轻的早安吻。  
  
仍然不能想象对吧？我也是。但我就在这里。  
“早上好……”我打了个哈欠，往他的怀里又钻了一点儿，贴着他的皮肤微笑。  
“早安。早餐？”  
“去哪儿？”  
“我去买，只要告诉我你想吃什么。”  
“我们不会迟到吗？我的老板挺可恶的……”我调戏着他，用指尖在他的胸口打圈。  
“这个嘛，算你运气好——他不会在意的，他今天有更好的事情要干。”  
  


**

  
  
“微波炉是邪恶的——我绝对不会买，”我检查他厨房的时候说道。这里如此干净整洁，就好像他从来不用一样。他或许真的没用过。但这是最可爱，最居家的场景，跟他在这儿一起吃早餐。  
“好——吧？”他不解地开口。  
“儿童疾病，过敏，和发育障碍的大幅增长都可以追溯到微波炉走进千家万户的那个时段。这是邪恶的消费者滥用行为。但你别说出去。大企业到处都有耳目，没有什么地方是他们监视不到的，为了隐瞒真相——”在我叽叽喳喳的时候他已经差不多吃完了。  
  
“我会守口如瓶，但你现在不得不使用那个邪恶的微波炉，因为在你说话的时候你的早饭已经冷了。”

  
**

  
  
接下来的几晚Erik和我一直厮守，主要是在他的家里。很难让他开口问我，他只是寻找每个能够把我带回家的机会。就像昨天——我们在餐厅吃完晚饭之后他“一不小心”就把车开回了他家。所以我在那儿待了好几夜。  
我们一起看电影但总是没看完结局；我们进行了漫长的、大汗淋漓的性爱——那种让你事后感觉脏兮兮，又迫不及待再来一次的性爱。  
  
我们也聊天。在床上，或在餐桌的两侧。也在餐桌上面……总之。不止是聊天，不止是他听我喋喋不休，而是他提问，对我所说的一切都感兴趣。比如这样：  
  
“我真的不认为埃及人建了金字塔，”当我看到电视上关于埃及的纪录片时，我评论道，在我们刚于他舒适的沙发上做过爱之后。  
“呃……这不是有很多证据吗？”他问，尽管他知道我还是会继续我的理论。  
“哦，你这个可怜的，被蒙在鼓里的男人。他们怎么能移动跟房子一样大的石块呢？在没有设备的情况下他们怎么会造出底下的合理复杂管道呢？或者，换个角度讲，他们怎么能切割出完全精确相同的砖块呢？”  
  
“那么……如果不是埃及人，会是谁建的呢？”  
“外星人。”  
“外星人？”  
“当然了。有无数证据证明外星人几百年来都在拜访地球——只是你不知道罢了。”  
他轻笑起来，把我更用力地抱进怀里，轻柔地亲了亲我的脑袋。

  
**

  
“嗨，Erik？”  
“什么事？”  
“我们今晚为什么不待在家里呢？”  
“那吃什么？”  
“我是说……不去餐馆，但我们可以点些外卖。”  
“但……我以为你喜欢那家餐厅。”他的脸色失望地沉了下去。  
  
“我爱那家餐厅，”我赶紧向他解释。有时候我感觉自己像是跟一个小孩说话，努力跟他解释他没有经历过的简单、自然的事情。“但我们今晚可以吃点我最爱的食物。”  
“比如？”  
“垃圾食品。”  
“哦上帝……”他呻吟一声，不赞同地摇了摇头。  
  
“噢，拜托，Erik，”我哀求他。“你以为这性感的身体是靠减肥食品撑起来的吗？”我扭来扭去地问。  
“但明明可以去吃一顿很好的晚餐，为什么要吃那些呢？”他看上去真的很困惑。  
“因为那样更舒适，我们可以窝在沙发上看电影，点一些披萨……人人都爱披萨。”  
  
一如既往地，他听了我的话。我向他展示了在家吃饭的好处——我们在地板上操了一发。最后Erik不得不承认自己也爱吃披萨，后来我们再也没有去过那家餐厅。  
  


**

  
  
我们在沙发上享受一个慵懒的周日午后。他搂着我，而我倚在他的胸口，抱住他的身体。  
“那是我的花瓶吗？”我终于开口问他，指着白色的花瓶，尽管我已经知道了答案。  
“不，是我的。”  
“是你的没错，但是我给你买的，放在你的办公室——”  
“好吧，行！是你的花瓶。”啊哈！可怜的宝贝，他听上去如此沮丧又尴尬。  
  
“我还以为你不喜欢它。”我继续折磨他。  
“我不……”  
“你简直是不可理喻。那你为什么把它带过来？而且每次我来的时候都有新鲜的花——”  
“因为……我——它闻起来像你，而这令我放松——”  
“什么？！”我惊呆了。这我可没想到。  
  
“你白天都在办公室里，但在你上班之前，在我回家之后我就失去了那个味道……”哦我的天。你听见他的话了吗？我得确认一下。  
“你的意思是说你想念我吗？”我从他怀里跳起来，坐直了身体，跟他面对面。我大概把他吓得更厉害了。  
“不……我是说你闻起来不错。像是薰衣草和香草。话说回来你的头发为什么闻起来像花和糖？”  
我笑了，开心地亲了他的嘴唇。  
  
“因为显然你喜欢它，这对我而言就是足够的好理由了。”像往常一样是我主动要求抱抱，但他仍旧愉悦地接受了，搂着我直到我从他怀中挪开。  
我们已经形成了惯例，亲吻之后松开，他只是轻轻磨蹭我们的鼻尖，那是我所爱的爱斯基摩吻。如此甜蜜而温柔，他继续给我更多惊喜。  
  


**

  
  
“Erik？”待我们上床之后，我在黑暗中问道。  
“怎么？”他轻柔地抚摸我的头发。  
“在你和我之前……你懂的，你有过别人吗？”这是个冒险的问题，但一直困扰着我。  
  
不想听上去像个变态，但我把他的名字设成了谷歌提示，阅读了每一篇关于他的文章，“英俊的百万富翁单身汉”诸如此类。我从没见过他和什么女人或是男人在一起。  
我无法想象他和别人交往，或是试图在酒吧里跟人勾搭，这个男人根本不会任何勾搭的台词，但如果他没有实践过的话怎么会在床上这么厉害呢？他想必有过别的性伴侣——  
  
“你是想问在你之前我操过什么人吗？”他有一点儿直言不讳。  
“是啊……”我不自在地咬了咬嘴唇。  
“我——付钱。”  
“什么？”  
他叹了口气，而我吸收这个信息。他人生中的一切都是付钱买来，那正是他生活的方式。  
  
“我——我不经常出去。像你以前说过的，我不喜欢人，人们也不喜欢我，所以我不会花功夫去做……那种事。”  
“所以你直接去召妓？”  
“是……”他小声地说。我能感觉到他声音和身体里的不适感。可怜的家伙。“这——这让你不舒服吗？”他担心我对此的想法。我无法形容这有多么让我触动。  
  
“你还那么做吗？”我忧郁地问，害怕他的回答，但他立刻将我从悲惨中解救了出来。  
 **“不！”** 他几乎叫了出来。“不，我不会。我和你约好了。”  
“是啊……约定。如果我们没有的话你还会——”  
“不。不，我不会。”  
  
我打开了床头的台灯，需要看着他的脸。我把头靠在枕头上，凝视着那双非常认真的灰蓝双眸，告诉我比他的话里更多的含义。在我理会之前，我就开了口。  
“我真的很喜欢你，Erik。”我抬起手触摸他的胸口，感觉他的心脏快跳出来了。  
“我……我也真的很喜欢你。比我想要的更喜欢。”  
“这是什么意思？你不想要喜欢我吗？”我轻声笑了，但他的表情依然严肃。  
“我不想。”  
  


**

  
  
“我真喜欢你家，”我们再次踏进他的公寓之后，我微笑起来。我脱掉外套，在客厅里来回转圈。“好安静啊。”  
“你在这就不安静了，”他逗我，把外套和鞋子脱掉。我尴尬地脸红了。  
“真有趣，”我咕哝着，紧张地笑了几声。当我啰嗦的时候我并不会觉得不自在，但听见别人这么说我总让我觉得自己是个彻头彻尾的傻瓜。  
  
他抓住我的手腕，把我撞向他温暖的胸膛。  
“但我喜欢你的声音，”他在我的耳畔低语，亲吻我的耳背，试图让我从他刚才说的话中分心。这样的把戏可盖不过他的话语。所以让我们回到刚才的句子……  
“你是说……当这里安静的时候你会想念它？我是指我的声音。”我自大地朝他微笑。  
“我不喜欢它……它消失的时候。”他直视着我的眼睛，而我什么话也说不出来。当他逐渐沿着我的脖颈落下亲吻时，我开始喘息。  
  
他开始帮我宽衣解带，之前他做过很多次，但这次不同。这一次他不慌不忙，好像永无止尽一般，让我兴奋地轻颤。  
当我完全赤裸之后他将我领进他的卧室。他让我躺在床上，我看着他缓缓地脱去自己的衣服。我伸展着四肢，欣赏他修长、紧实的身体，还有双腿之间昂扬的勃起。  
  
我欢迎他的接近。他攀到我的身上，胸膛紧贴，交缠着双腿，撑起我的胯部。  
他开始亲吻我的脖颈，往下到我的胸口，然后越来越低——他要——他真的要帮我口交吗？哦上帝。  
  
当他到达我的腿根中间时，他把我的两腿分得更开，用手中冰凉的润滑剂沾湿了手指，然后俯下身亲吻我阴茎的顶端，用舌头舔过铃口。这感觉又肮脏又新鲜，他一定是很久没有做过，或是根本没有试过，但感觉依然很棒——他的动作，他热切地吸吮的样子。我攥紧了他的头发，喘息着，而他将我全部含入口中，用指尖揉擦我的洞口。  
他探进了一根手指让我喘息出声。他一边用嘴巴服务我，一边将我扩张得更开，让我为他准备好。  
  
当他开始转动扭曲在我体内的手指时，我开始哀求辗转起来。  
“求你，Erik……操我。”  
他的嘴巴离开了我的老二，手指也从我体内拔出，他俯身压到我的上方，亲吻我的嘴唇，然后缓缓进入了我。他不是要操我。这……这感觉有些不同。  
  
等他完全埋进去之后，他停住了，一点都没有动。只有他的吻和呼吸拂过我的脸颊。  
“Erik……”我满是欲望地低语。  
“什么？”  
  
“告诉我……”我呻吟着，不耐烦地等待他的回答和动作。  
“你已经知道了。”  
“当我不在你身边时，你想念我吗？”  
“是的。”  
“说出来，求你。”  
他花了一点儿时间，但最后还是做到了，嗓音几不可闻。  
“我想念你。”然后吻住了我。这比一个简单的吻要意味深长得多。跟我们以前的吻并不相同。  
  
他想要让我知道他的感受。他想要展现给我——用每一次爱抚，每一次抽插——我对他而言意味着什么。我就快要流出眼泪，因为我感到全然相同的情绪。我吻他，就像他吻我的方式——我无比想要让他知道他在我心中也是如此重要。  
他开始缓缓地往我体内抽送。他每一次拔出的时候我都紧攀着他，期待下一次插入。  
他的嘴唇一直没有离开我的。我们的呼吸交织，喘息纠缠。  
  
这感觉如此美妙。无与伦比。  
他享受着每分每秒。他已经操了我好几个月，但此刻他是在欣赏我的身体，赞美它，探索着它的每一寸，如此亲密无间。  
我轻柔地抚摸他的脸，而他亲吻我的下巴，我的面颊，我的耳朵，用这种新颖的感觉沐浴着我。我们的动作轻柔，温情，而意味深远。  
触及灵魂。  
  
我的下身挺起迎合他的抽送，将我们融得更深。这是如此亲密而温柔，我一遍又一遍地喘息着他的名字，而他让自己全然迷失在我的体内。他永无止歇地撞进我的身体，直到一阵无比强烈的高潮席卷了我。  
我持久而猛烈地射了，很确定自己失去意识了片刻。  
  
“Erik……”我低吟着他的名字，重新把脑袋埋在枕头里。他借此机会轻轻吻我的脖子，在我的耳边低语。  
“你是如此美丽，”他的声音有些不稳。  
在我能够领会这柔情的话语之前，我尚未结束的高潮令我用力夹住了他的阴茎，伴着最后一插他射在了我的里面。他看上去和我一般——完全迷失在快感之中，因为愉悦，因为我而迷失。  
  
这感觉神奇极了。前所未有。显然是我生命中最棒的性经历。  
在我的心跳平稳之前，我就知道Erik Lehnsherr没有其他任何人可以比拟。  
他用无数的吻覆盖了我的脸庞，双手在我的全身逡巡，爱抚着我。他不需要任何言语。我知道他想说的话。我察觉到。我感受到。而我对他的感觉与此相同。  
  



	13. Chapter 13

早晨。哦上帝这个早晨……  
我在我所爱的男人怀中醒来。  
  
是的。我爱上了Erik。也许甚至连你都知道得比我早。  
  
而我感觉很棒。无与伦比。前所未有。生机勃勃，充满活力。  
我的双眼刚刚睁开，就发觉有某些东西不一样了。不是某些东西。是一切。Erik在我的身后，手臂依然怀抱着我，他缓慢的呼吸声吐在我的耳畔。他火热的身躯紧贴着我，他坚硬的勃起顶着我的屁股……现在我想要每天清晨都这样醒来。我自己的老二也硬着，就跟我每一次和这个男人发生接触时的反应一样。我尽可能轻柔地躺进他的怀里，试图不要弄醒他，但我没有成功。他动了动胳膊，把我更用力地抱进怀里，并且抵着我的下身。他的手指轻柔地抚摩着我，爱抚的不仅是我的肌肤，还有我的内心深处。  
  
我转过身面向他。  
“嗨，”我低语呢喃。  
“嗨。”他露出一个睡意朦胧的微笑。  
你说我们俩有多傻？已经无数次像动物一样狂操，昨晚那样温柔做爱之后，我们此刻却都看着对方脸红心跳。  
我们再做了一次，正如昨夜——放松地，投入地——带着满足到可笑的微笑。  
  


**

  
星期六的早晨，Erik送我回家拿些换洗衣服，然后他又去某个应酬午餐。他最近都没有去健身房，因为他所需要的全部运动都是跟我做的——在他公寓的每一寸平面上，甚至在办公室里。对我俩而言都是永无休止的锻炼。  
  
我快速打包好了一些东西，包括我薰衣草味的洗发水和椰子香草味的沐浴液。在他回来接我之前我还有一点时间，于是我在Skype上跟我妈妈打了电话。  
“嘿，妈妈。”  
“甜心，你最近怎样？”  
“棒极了，妈妈。你和爸爸呢？我真的很想你们……”  
“我们挺好的。我们也想你。你和Raven最近不能回家一趟吗？”  
  
“我不知道。她有考试，虽然我钱攒够了，但是……”  
“别担心，甜心。我们只需要知道你过得不错。”  
“是的。好极了。这就是我打电话给你的原因。我遇见了一个人……”我激动得咬住了下唇，仅仅是想起他都令我感到雀跃。  
  
“哦，甜心，我真为你高兴。他对你好吗？”  
我想了一秒钟，但没什么好想的。Erik对我是个完美的绅士，他高冷的性格全然没有影响他对待我的方式，或是他对我的感觉。他依然是那个用冰冷的表情让你全身发毛的男人，但当我俩在一起的时候他就变成了另一个人——和我共度的时光里，他从那种世故和谨严的状态里放松出来，每当我激情洋溢地谈论事情时，他就会闪现出令我心跳骤停的微笑。  
  
我知道他对我的感觉和我相同。他甚至为我开车门，你能相信吗？我火辣，富有的老板是个绅士，为了我。而且只有我，没有别人。  
“是的。我真的希望你哪天能够见见他。”  
“我也是，我的孩子。他听你的吗？”我知道她在指什么。你可能觉得我是妈妈的乖男孩，但我的确和我的母亲和妹妹分享一切。她们是我最好的朋友。有一些我之前的关系就因为这个而结束了；我说话太多的问题，如果能这么讲的话。到了分手的时候，那些人就喜欢把这个作为主要原因，或者是我意识到他们不再听我的任何话，于是我主动放弃关系。  
  
但是Erik。他总是会听我说话。不是因为他被迫去听，根本没必要。他也没有承诺过什么，他本可以随时解雇我，或者当他不想听我讲话的时候把我踢出办公室，而且甚至不仅仅是“我不介意你啰嗦”，而是他真的用心去听我说的一切。  
  
“他听的，妈妈。但他棒的不止这一点。关于他我可以说上几小时——”  
她轻笑起来，“哦，我意识到了，甜心。”  
“——因为我爱上他了。”  
“你确定吗，我的宝贝？我从没听你说过这种话。”  
“我确定。而且我认为他也爱我。”  
“Charles……我真为你高兴。”  
“我也是。”  
  


**

  
  
过去的一个月里我们一起出去吃晚餐，或是待在他家，我们聊天，我让他微笑和大笑。他开口约我的方式没变，甚至还变得更奇怪了。  
我帮他省下了麻烦，避免他再编荒谬的理由约我跟他共度一晚。  
“你要不要买点酒，我们去你家，我可以帮你做晚饭？”  
他努力用不为所动的语气回答，但双眼朝我闪闪发光。  
“好的。”  
  


**

“我要给你做意大利宽面条配蔬菜，”我朝他微笑，拿起锅放进了水和盐。  
他站在灶台边，从未看上去如此惬意过。“好吃吗？”  
“完美。”  
他笑了，为我而着迷，望着我在他的厨房里来去自如，就像在自己家一样。  
“把这玩意打开。我不习惯触摸式的炉子。”  
  
他轻笑起来，帮我打开电炉——它竟然还有密码，你能相信吗。当水被加热，意面被煮开的时候，我转身来到台子前准备酱料。  
“你有围裙吗？”他指向挂在厨房拱门旁的银色衣架上的黑色围裙，而我点点头。“能帮我系一下吗，谢谢？”我转身背朝着他，感到他的呼吸蹭在我的脖颈，缓缓地帮我系上围裙。这不应该如此色情，但他做到了，让我情不自禁地发出喘息。他沿着我的后颈不停落下轻柔的吻，双臂环绕着我的腰，而我扭头吻上他。他将舌尖探入我的双唇，戏弄着我的，吮吸着。哦这可不好，我是说这好过头了，所以我才必须停止，在我们更进一步在灶台上开干之前。  
  
“Erik，”我抵着他的唇低语，感到腹中涌过一阵喜悦，仅仅因为他的吻，和他紧贴着我的身体。  
“是的……”  
“你有土豆吗？小的那种？”他再次因为我的不可理喻而大笑出声。  
“我觉得没有。我让Peter去买一点。”  
  
Peter——那个守门人，不开始不太喜欢我的那个，变得非常欣赏我，也许正如他所说：我让Lehnsherr先生变得相当和蔼。尽管Erik只在我面前微笑，从不让世界上别的人看到，但他真的已经对为他服务的人稍微讲理了一些。  
  
我打开左边的橱柜，拿起两支酒杯。他带来了我最喜欢的酒。从他上个月让我尝试的各种酒里面，我最喜欢的是玫瑰酒。  
他抬眼看见我朝他明亮地微笑，而我非常确信他在忍着笑意。“那是什么？”  
“酒杯？”我不解地皱眉。我也许不是品酒专家，但这毫无疑问是喝酒的杯子。  
“我们要喝的是玫瑰酒，但你拿的是喝红酒用的杯子。”啊，这种事情能把他逗乐。  
“哦，这有关系吗，我是说这只是杯子——”  
  
“当然有关系。”他把我领回橱柜前面，捡起另外几只，向我展示不同之处。“红酒杯要宽一些，因为接触空气的表面积增大有助于红酒的多种滋味完全展示出来。而白酒的酒杯——”  
  
“哦闭嘴吧，你这聪明的混蛋。”我封上他的嘴唇，因为我开始感觉我完全比不上他老于世故的层次。“你是个势利鬼，”我贴着他的唇瓣低语，而他受伤地往后退了一步。  
“我可不认为讲究分类是势利。”  
  
我紧紧地拥抱他，把脸埋在他的胸口。  
“我让你心烦了吗？”我问，感到自己又不懂事，又让人讨厌。  
“什么？”  
“我不是，你懂——我是……而你是——”他松开怀抱，强迫我抬起下巴看见他不赞同的严峻视线。  
“你总让我惊奇。怎么能说这样的话？”这是他第一次承认对我的感觉，除了那一次我告诉他我喜欢他、而他说他不想喜欢我。所以你能理解我的激动，但尽管他如此坦白，我仍觉得自己不属于他的世界。  
  
“是啊，但我这么普通——”我不自在地继续。  
“你一点也不普通。”我英俊的男人真是个绅士，尽管曾经是个傲慢的混蛋。我应该为自己而骄傲，我猜是我做到的。  
“我们就用你选的酒杯喝酒。”  
“不，Erik。他们不是‘正确的’杯子，”我取笑他，因为他甜蜜的安抚方式而放松下来。  
“来吧，我饿死了。”他接过酒杯，走回到餐桌前面。  
  
[Erik帮我准备午餐](http://tedystaleva.tumblr.com/post/111952868122/chapter-13)实在太好了——更好的是他信任我的厨艺，尝了一口我的作品之后。  
“真是……非常美味。”  
“哦谢谢，我真高兴你喜欢，”我开心地喘气。“只是美味而已？”我求他给出更多赞美。  
“好吧，它棒极了，”他被逗乐地说，而我用我的狗狗眼盯着他，试图再要更多。“简直他妈的美妙。”他取笑我的口音，而我因为他如此可爱而爆笑出声。  
  
“你真可爱，”我感慨，依然轻笑着，而他摆出一副生气的表情。  
“我一点也……不可爱。”是啊，继续自欺欺人吧。“试试这酒。”他在‘错误的’酒杯里倒了些，我啜饮了一口。  
“噢，我爱玫瑰酒。这是我的最爱。”  
“我知道。”  
  
“我讲话那么多，你怎么能够记住每一句？”我问，因为他的记忆而惊讶，也因为他的认真而受宠若惊。  
“我记得你说的每一句话，尤其是这件事。”  
“真的吗？为什么？”我笑得更开心了。  
  
“因为最近我也开始喜欢上了玫瑰酒。它让我想起——它甜蜜而又清新。就像你。”  
哦我的天！我震惊地瞪着他，眼睛一眨不眨。他实在太甜了，如此殷勤，简直让人蜷起脚趾。我无法控制自己，我说不出任何回应的话，于是我只是来到他面前，深深地亲吻了他。然后我像个青少年一样咯咯笑起来。我还以为我不能再爱他更多……  
“快吃。有甜点在等你。”我意味深长地眨了眨眼。  
  


**

  
  
他这周压力挺大的，所以我建议我们在他家里放松一下。  
我们在沙发上，我按着他的肩膀，给他轻轻地按摩。“把鞋脱了，看场球赛，小睡一觉。放松，”我呢喃着，用一种宛如治疗师般的安抚语气。  
“我没时间——”  
“嘘，现在你有。”  
  
“现在还早，我这周有太多事情要做，而你在把我弄地很困。”他安坐在我的双腿之间，我舒服地环住他的腰，他的后背靠在我胸前，而我继续按摩他的肩膀、在他的耳畔低语，伴随着在他颈侧浅浅的亲吻。  
“那正是我的任务。你需要一个爱好。”  
  
“我有爱好，”他咕哝着，而我打开了电视调到运动频道。  
“在你办公桌上操我可不算是个爱好，”我笑了，但他猛地转头面向我，眉头皱得很深。  
“你对我而言绝对不止是个爱好，Charles。”  
  
好吧，数一数这句子有多少古怪之处。尽管他已经开始喊我的名字，但却很少用。我们也从未谈论过我俩的关系。我是说，几个月前又一次他用世上最奇怪的方式问我愿不愿意做他的男朋友，但我拒绝了，而如今我真的不知道现在的状况。  
“喔……那我对你而言是怎样呢？”他没有回答，他不是那种会随口应付我的人，而我也不想折磨他，我喜欢他本来的样子。我超爱甜言蜜语，但我不能这样要求他，于是我俯身去亲吻他，想把他从痛苦中解救出来，但他却开口了。  
“美丽。迷人。可爱。复杂。有趣。”  
  
现在换我哑口无言了。但我得说些什么，以报答他对我可爱的评价。  
“那简直……真是些很好的形容词。”他有些不好意思地轻笑起来。  
“是啊……你对我而言就是很好的形容词。”  
“还有呢？”  
  
“没耐心，有才华，骄傲自大。”  
“我喜欢词汇量丰富的男人。”  
“聪明绝顶，幼稚，爱使小性子，有点呆……彻头彻尾可爱的小混蛋。”  
  
我玩闹地用枕头砸他，他笑了出声，转身吻我，同时还在露着牙齿大笑。  
“别笑了，我好像在吻南瓜灯一样。”我气喘吁吁地说，但依然吻着他，而且永远不想停下。他完全转过身，把我拉到沙发上躺平，然后他压在我的身上。他把我的腿分得更开一些，而我更紧地抱住他。他在我身上微微挪动身子，一边继续吻我。但这感觉慵懒而柔软，没有火热和沉重的情欲。我再度甜蜜地微笑，沉溺在接吻的美妙之中。  
  
一切都美妙至极。我们聊天。大笑。谈心。操。还有……彼此爱恋。我爱他，他也爱我，我很确定。  
  
就像是个童话，这令我恐慌。因为所有的童话都有着幸福的开端。王子，幸福的王国，诸如此类。  
  
然后就变得很糟。上一秒汉塞尔还无忧无虑地咬着糖果做的窗户，下一秒老巫婆就打算把他塞进烤炉里面。

所以，担忧这一切都会很快在我眼前化作泡影，我紧紧地抱住了我的王子，不想把他放开。只不过他并不是个王子，而是国王。


	14. Chapter 14

我今天要告诉他。  
  
“我爱你，Lehnsherr先——Erik。”呃我烂透了。我对着浴室的镜子一遍又一遍地念叨这句话，每次试用不同的语调。我实在太紧张了。这对我而言是特殊的，甚至是神圣的。我也许对某些混蛋说过爱，但并没有真的感觉到它。我只是太过天真，当别人对我这么说的时候我就会同样地回答，但显而易见的是我并不是真心的，他们也一样。  
  
“Charles，你好了吗？”我听到Erik在喊我。我们像一对真正的夫妻，就好象我们住在一起，准备一同去上班似的。这感觉真美妙。  
“我来了，亲爱的。”我今晚要在家做饭，我们会喝点酒，然后我就告诉他。我知道我不应该计划好，应该顺其自然，但我仍然希望一切都很完美。  
  


**

  
  
“我们是不是接到了全美红十字会的晚宴邀请函，在广场酒店？”Erik在我的办公桌旁停下，完全公事公办的语气。  
还记得我曾经在老板周围多么不自在么？现在不会了。但在工作的时候你完全没办法不尊重他。  
什么都不能影响他，在他工作的时候总是全神贯注，哪怕我努力打扰他也是一样。他犹如猎鹰。  
  
“呃，是的，Lehnsherr先生。我们收到了。”我说。周围有别的同事，我从不允许自己在旁人面前越过雷池一步，从不会叫他Erik。那是神圣的，是只属于我俩的，我不知道他的看法如何，所以我总是尽量保持专业，当然是对我来讲的专业。  
“是什么时候？”  
“下个月，我想。”我检查了自己的时间表。“没错，是下个月，23号。在广场酒店。”  
  
“很好，”他说，点了点头，依然没有看我。“你下个月有安排吗？”我笑了，他终于抬起眼看我，眉头舒展了开来。哦上帝他是认真的。  
“嗯没有？并没有，干嘛？”  
“很好。晚宴八点开始。是个正式的场合，我相信你已经知道了。我会在七点半去接你。”  
哦我的老天啊。  
  
“哦Lehnsherr先生！”我叫了起来，跟我做爱时发出的声音有点太过相似，我扑到了他的身上，用他的话说就好象八爪鱼。我不在乎别人看到，管他们呢，我实在太他妈开心了。因为三件事——我要和我所爱的男人一起参加社交晚会，我相当确信他要去就是因为我，而且他不怕和我一同出场。其次是，这说明他下个月之前没打算甩掉我。最后——全美红十字会晚宴。我之前查过，会有一场拍卖会，为红十字会筹款——艺术品，还有各种 **时尚的东西** 。  
“谢谢你，Erik，”我对着他的耳畔低语。  
“还有别忘了订台跑车。”  
我激动地尖叫起来，强忍住在众人面前吻他的冲动。  
  


**

  
  
我心情从未如此好过。Erik去进行午餐会议了，而我笑着，在他的办公室里哼着歌跳舞。  
我蹦蹦跳跳地把档案分类：人力资源，公关和市场部，其他——比如行政，其他服务，还有那些想被解雇的人。  
  
我满屋子跳着舞，唱着他的爱令我此刻多么疯狂。  
“你的触摸  
让我此刻如此疯狂  
让我希望你此刻拥抱  
你的吻拯救了我……”  
  
我正扭动着屁股，一转头看到我的老板正站在门口。他的表情就好像撞见了碧昂丝本人一样。  
“你在那站了多久？”我咕哝着，尴尬地垂下视线。  
“够久了。”  
“你就不能通知一声吗？”  
“你看上去挺自得其乐的。”他耸耸肩，依然着迷地凝视着我。“我很欣赏。”我低下头，看到他已经明显地硬了。  
我笑着，满足地大摇大摆来到他面前。  
  
“你简直不可理喻，你知道吗？”他朝我笑，而我隔着裤子抚摸他的勃起。  
“你是提过一两次。你想要跟我来一场不可理喻的性爱吗？”我说。他吻着我，把我拉到办公桌旁，然后一把扫开了桌面上的所有东西，文档，笔和回形针都落到了地板上。“Erik！”我喘息起来，而他暗色的眼眸几乎能把我看穿。  
“我想再欣赏一次你刚才收拾文件时扭的舞蹈。”

  
**

  
  
Raven和我将近几个月没见了，因为我下班后的全部时间都和Erik待在一起。事实上我所有的时间都和他一起，一周七天每天二十四小时。在上班时，还有在家里。而我根本要不够。  
她只需要知道我们时不时上床就好，不用知道别的。  
今天我让她跟我一起吃午饭聊聊天。  
  
“嗨小色鬼，我还以为你永远不会离开你那混账老板的床呢，忽略你可怜的妹妹。”  
“喂！我有打电话！”  
“是啊，但我想念跟你吃饭，听你唠叨的日子。”  
“你从不听我说话，Raven。”  
“没人听的，亲爱的。”  
“错了。有人会听……”我梦幻地停住了。  
“哈。我真想见见这样的神奇生物。”她看上去被逗乐了。  
“你会的。等我们吃完饭我就把他介绍给你。”我的表情故作严肃，尽管我的心在雀跃地微笑，但她必须知道我不是在开玩笑。然而她的脸沉了下去。  
  
“哦我的天。快告诉我你是在跟别人交往，你说的不会是你的老板。你不能被他迷住，Charles！”  
“他的名字是Erik。我为什么不该？我的工作——”  
“不，不不。我不是关心你的工作，我是在关心你！”她的声音提高了。  
“我爱他，Raven。我非常爱他，全身心地，而且他——”  
“不。你不能这么对待我。”  
“我怎么对你了？你看不出来我有多么幸福吗？你为什么想要让我不开心？”我开始有点生气了。  
  
“我看出来了。但我也知道他会伤害你。正因为你此刻如此幸福，等到那时候你将会悲痛欲绝。”  
“你根本不了解他，Raven——”  
“你也一样！”  
“我知道他爱我！”现在我在对她大喊，咖啡馆里的人都在盯着我们。  
“你怎么能这么傻这么天真，Charles?!他爱的是你漂亮的脸蛋还有年轻的身体，没别的了！”  
我现在眼泪快要决堤，她怎么能对我说这么残忍的话？  
“好吧我很高兴听到你对我的看法。显然我根本不值得爱，”我的声音颤抖。我的眼角已经溢出了一滴泪水，就快要流下来。  
  
“我不是这个意思……只是说你太软萌了，Charles。像他那样的男人能把你生吞了。”  
她刚才说的话有一点击中了我，也许是真的，但我现在无法思考。  
“Charles，不，别哭。我不是故意的。”  
“我——我得——回——回去了。再见。”  
“Charles，回来。”  
我把我妹妹丢在了咖啡馆，试图把她那些可怕的话语也抛在脑后。但我做不到。它们一路尾随着我，让我不禁朝Erik飞奔而去。

  
**

  
  
我疯狂地按着电梯按钮，就好象这能让它加快一样。我必须立刻见到Erik。  
当我终于到达楼层之后，我直接跑向了Erik的办公室。他知道我是唯一一个敢不敲门的人，抬头朝我微笑，但他随后看到了我心事重重的表情还有湿湿的眼眶，立刻失去了血色。他立即来到我的面前。  
“怎么了——”  
我环住他的脖颈，深深地吻了他。绵长地。用这个吻说出我需要说的一切。  
“我爱你，Erik，”我抵着他的嘴唇低语，我们的前额相触，鼻尖轻擦。我再也受不了了。  
  
他僵住了。他的脸依然紧贴着我，我看不见他的表情。我需要看他的细微的皱纹才能知道他在想什么。  
他抱紧了我，抓住我的手腕，让我发痛了，就好象他不愿放开我一般。  
“我爱你，”我重复了一遍。“你——你不需要回应我，我只想让你知道。”  
  
我们保持着姿势有些太久，我仍然看不到他的眼睛。我不知道他在想什么，这令我发疯。  
“Erik？”  
“我很抱歉。”他低声说。  
  
什么？他刚才说他很抱歉吗？我以为会说别的，或者什么都不说，但却没想到这个。那个连约我过夜都没什么胆量的男人，我知道他会很难告诉我他对我的感情。但是 **抱歉？**  
“我——什——什么？”  
  
他终于放开了我，我感到一阵寒意。他看上去很冰冷。他从我身边离开，立即转过身去，我再次看不见他的表情，他走到了书桌前。他整个姿态都不一样了。  
他站在书桌旁，背对着我，轻声地开口了。“我很抱歉你对我有那样的感觉。”  
  
不。他不能这么对我。在他给予我那么多美妙的日子之后，在他展现出他多么在乎我之后。  
“你不……你不用回应我的。我不是给你压力，Erik。我只是……”  
  
“叫我Lehnsherr先生。我们在工作。”  
这让我忍不住流下了眼泪。  
  
“你想对我说的就这些吗？说你抱歉？”我走到他身边，隔着泪水我好不容易才虚弱地发出声音。实在是太痛苦了。“转过身来你这混蛋，看着我的眼睛再说一次。”我捶打着他的后背，大哭起来。  
直到他转过身来，把我搂进怀里，拥抱着我，我没有力量抬头看他的表情，我只是埋在他的胸前，让泪水肆意地流淌。他怀抱我的样子是如此充满感情，几乎让我忘记了他的无情。难道他是在开玩笑吗？  
  
他吻了吻我的头顶，把我抱得更近，一遍又一遍地呢喃。  
“我很抱歉。我很抱歉。”  
  
我知道他是在犯浑，我继续在他的胸前哭泣，弄湿了他的白色衬衫。  
“去拿你的外套。我们今天先走。”  
“好——好的。”我小声地说，依然在啜泣。我终于看见了他。他的脸。他又再度带上了那面具。我美丽的玩偶。我恨他将我隔绝在外的姿态。  
我又说了一次。“我爱你，Erik。”他看上去……我不知道如何形容。痛苦？也许是愧疚。[反正绝对不开心](http://tedystaleva.tumblr.com/post/112224743302/chapter-14)。  
我对上他的视线。我能看见我的酸楚映在他的眼眸。看见他的表情变化了。看出他真的不知道该怎么办才好。看出他是真的很抱歉。  
  
我的怒气消散了。  
唯一能让我不至于崩溃的事情就是，我们将会去他的公寓，一起吃饭，窝在沙发上亲热，一切都会好起来的。  
  


**

  
  
我错了。他开向了我家的方向，而不是他的。我不知道该做何感想，只是坐在他的身边一语不发。  
我们沉默地开完了全程，Erik根本不敢看我哪怕一眼。  
我们终于到了，他把我送到门口但……什么都没有。  
  
“Erik——”他拥抱了我，温暖而感性，但也好像是……告别。我的眼睛又开始酸涩了。我们为何如此渴望爱情，而它却总是无声地消散？  
“明天见，”他低声说，缓缓地放开了我。我匆匆吻了他的嘴唇，也终于放开了他。当我们身体和双手分开的那一刻，我知道一切都无法回到从前了。  
  
  


[眼泪汪汪的配图戳这里](http://tedystaleva.tumblr.com/post/112535745367/chapter-15)


	15. Chapter 15

**Charles  
  
** 第二天我犹如行尸走肉。我整晚没睡，我怀念他拥我入眠的感觉，我想着在他办公室里的那一刻，他离开我的那刻，我还翻来覆去地回想Raven的话。  
 **** _“他爱你漂亮的脸蛋和年轻的身体，没别的了。”_  
  
我怎么能真的如此愚蠢？他想要的是唾手可得的性爱，等到我满足他之后他便逃跑了。他生命中不需要爱之类的东西。他是个只爱工作，不爱其他的男人。他从不山盟海誓。他从未许下一生的诺言……我只是……我们俩……我们曾那么幸福。  
  
他曾向我敞开心扉。我感觉到了。我感觉到他在乎我，他爱我。我现在可以谈论爱情，因为我知道了它的模样。我的四肢百骸都能够感受到它。所以到底发生了什么事？  
  
我今天害怕去上班。害怕他会怎么对待我。害怕一切都已结束。  
  


**

  
  
“早上好，Lehnsher先生。”仅仅这么一句简单的话我的眼睛就开始发酸。因为直到昨天我还有特权可以叫他Erik。我的Erik，在深夜紧紧拥抱我，害怕我离开；我的Erik，花好几个小时听我抱怨微波炉或是各种长篇大论，一个从未被任何人见过，只有我认识的Erik。而如今，他又成了Lehnsherr先生，我跟世界上其他人一样了。  
“早上好。”  
这一定是上天残酷的玩笑。我第一次坠入爱河，却是跟一个根本没有心的男人。如果他有的话绝不会是这种反应。  
  
我不能容忍这样，我不能只是僵硬地坐在办公桌后面，就像我俩之间什么事都没发生过一样。我走进了他的办公室。  
  
“Lehnsherr先生，我们能谈谈吗？”  
“可以。”他没有抬头看我，只是埋首于文件当中，装作在读。是啊，我现在对他了如指掌。  
“关于昨天的事……关于我说的话。”他依然一点反应都没有。他甚至不能直视我的双眼叫我滚开。真是个彻头彻尾的混蛋。  
  
“我想让你知道，我坚持我说过的话。我真的对你有那种感觉，不管你说什么做什么都无法让我把它收回，就算你对我没有同样的感受也一样。我看到你隐藏的东西，就连你自己都没有意识到，我非常关心你，我的心很痛——”  
“Charles……”  
  
“我——我爱你说我名字的样子——”我努力给他一个悲伤的微笑，但我感觉到一滴眼泪顺着我的脸颊流下，我的喉咙哽咽了，无法说完想说的话。  
他看着我，那双迷雾般的双眼中有太过深重的痛苦，几乎让我后悔坦白了自己的感情。他即将走到我面前，让我的痛苦更甚。“Charles，我——”突然有人敲门。  
  
“哦，不好意思。我打扰你们了吗？”是Sebastian。我已经没有必要再待下去了，哀求Lehnsherr先生继续把我当做他的玩物，只因为我爱他。  
我用袖子擦了擦眼泪，迅速站起身，房间似乎开始旋转起来。“不，没事。我这就走。”  
  


**

  
  
我在厕所里待了好一会儿，哭泣。当我回去的时候，Shaw先生刚要离开。  
  
“嗨，小美人，怎么了？”我脸颊通红，眼睛肿着，一副把眼珠哭出来的样子，但我不能在厕所里躲一整天。  
“没什么，我只是有点不舒服。”我抽着鼻子。  
“可怜的东西。你想要我帮你什么吗？”他关心地问。  
“那真是太好心了，但不用了，谢谢。”  
  
“你还跟什么人在一起吗？”  
“你是什么意思？”  
“上次我约你的时候你说你有别人了，你拒绝了我，现在我还能再约你出去吗？”我思考了一会儿。我并没有“什么人“，那时没有，现在也没有。我没心情和别的男人约会，尤其是此时，但这时候Lehnsherr先生刚好走出了办公室，在我反应过来之前，我的痛苦和愤怒就驱使我的嘴唇回答了“好的”。  
  
“很好，等你下班之后我来接你。”  
  


**

  
**  
Erik**  
  
看看他在干什么。看看我做了什么。是我让他这么做的。  
我该如何弥补？我究竟该从何入手？简直是个灾难。  
一切都从Charles开始。也以Charles终结。  
我的日日夜夜。我感觉在遇到他之前从未真正活过一般。  
Charles……  
  
我该如何形容他？一缕毫无预兆闯入我生活的阳光。他就这么走来，完全不可理喻，而于此同时又带着我从未有过的自信。  
我当时到底在想什么，雇佣一个二十三岁的年轻男孩？  
问题是，我当时根本什么都没想。我被他灿烂的光芒照得盲目。  
  
我后悔一开始对他那么恶劣，甚至比对待我其他的员工更加苛刻。但那只是因为我每一天都变得更加愤怒：怨我自己不应该如此软弱，允许我自己……有感觉。也怨恨他拥有该死的可以支配我的力量。  
为此我十分恨他。我恨我自己那么想要他。那时候我并不知道我身上发生的变化到底意味着什么。  
但不管那是什么——都超出了我的控制。这令我恐慌。  
  
我曾无知地以为倘若我占有他，我便可以消弭这样的饥渴，满足之后便可抽身离开。但我错得离谱。  
当我们嘴唇相触的那一刻，我就被一阵流遍我全身的晕眩感所掌控，这感觉如此陌生，让我任由他离我越来越近，探索这种全新的情感。  
终我一生，我都以为 **我** 有什么问题，因为我无法动感情。但其实问题不在我身上，而在 **别人** 身上。因为他们没有一个人像Charles这样。根本一点相似的地方都没有。没有其他人眼中有这样的光芒，或拥有那种恶作剧般的微笑。没人像他这样年轻而活力。  
  
就在昨天我还沉溺地凝视他眉飞色舞的样子，他的嘴唇挑起我爱的那种顽皮笑容。  
让我跟你讲讲Charles。尽管我跟他截然不同，为了他，我却能够说上好几小时……说上好几年。  
  
Charles，他很……健谈。爱分享，爱解释。他也有……长篇大论，针对每一个可能的话题，我可以听他说上几个小时，甚至不会开口打断一次，只因为他沉迷的时候是那么令人喜爱。他说的一切我都觉得有趣。每一句话都像是小小的宝石。  
昨天我听他讲了好久的话，关于枕头。看在上帝的份上，枕头。  
  
他在我的床上拥抱着一只枕头。  
“这真是完美的枕头。”  
“完美的枕头？”我问他，准备第一千次爱上他，在他的喋喋不休之后。  
“是啊，”他说。“关于枕头我可有着很高的标准。而这一只很完美。不会太平，也不会太鼓。不算太硬，也不很软……”我只是躺在那儿，听着他因为我的枕头而兴奋不已。  
  
他的笑声依旧在我的脑中回荡。他是个如此快乐而无忧无虑的人，享受着生命中的每一样事物。我从未遇见过像那样的人。说起来有些怪异，我有时候会看着他的睡颜，而当我这么做的时候，一种强烈的保护欲填满了我的胸膛，让我的心脏收紧。  
但一开始他就说得很清楚了，为什么我们不应该在一起。  
  
 **“我是个乐天派。你喜欢独处，对人发怒，而我喜欢看油管上搞笑的动物视频。这实在……根本没法相处。”** 它依然回荡在我的心中，好像就是昨天的事。因为我知道，他是对的。  
  
所以，总而言之……  
我的心完全不受自己的控制……  
我爱他。  
  
他从一个我讨厌的男孩，变成了我想要共处的人，成为我非常非常喜欢的男孩……最后成了我生命中不可缺少的部分。而这一切都发生在短短的几星期之内。  
现在四个月过去了，他承认他对我的感觉，就和我对他的一样。我紧紧地拥抱他，试图理清楚，我被这个美丽的人儿爱着，他不应该和我这样的混蛋在一起。我抱着他，直到我终于意识到我不能这么对他，我不能自私如此。  
坠入爱河是我从未想象过的事情。这感觉如此美妙，神奇，而精彩。但同时也……有着责任。义务。你知道另一个人的幸福——对你如此重要的一个人——可能被你做出的选择毁灭。  
被你的所作所为。  
  
或者在我的情况下——  
那些我不会做的事情。我绝对无法做得好，我不知道该如何向他展示我对他的感觉。  
  
我是更成熟的那个，我必须表现得成熟。因为我知道……我早就知道我会把他困在这样的一段感情中，像我这样的混蛋无法表现出自己有多爱他，他值得拥有更多的爱。  
他值得拥有更多——太多了。他值得更好的男人，不会时不时弄伤他灵魂的人。  
比我更好的人。  
  
不是冷血的机器人，而是会用和他一样的方式，展示他们之间爱情的人。  
Charles爱得不顾一切——热忱地表达自己的情感。慷慨地给予拥抱和亲吻。  
他是感性，可爱，诱人和纯真的完美混合。他闻起来就像一束阳光，顶端缀着红糖。  
  
他所做的事情，他为人的方式，都是我从未想过自己会渴望的，而如今我全都需要——我 **需要** 他——比需要呼吸更甚。  
我整天都想着他，我渴望他，我想念他，当我们分别的时候，不管我们之前厮守了多久。我爱他，以至于不愿意让他和我这样的人将就。我不是他需要的，也不是他应当得到的。  
  
我必须放他走。不止那样，我必须让他主动离开我。因为我无法自己离开他。  
我如此感激，如此幸运，能够成为像Charles如此美丽而稀有的事物生命中的一部分。  
我知道不应该让这样甜蜜的男孩搀和我机器人生活中的废墟。如果我有我想象中的一半坚强，我就能够远离他，但我没有那么坚定，当我和他在一起的时候，一切都失去了控制。  
  
我的母亲曾是个虔诚的教徒，手里总是拿着一本圣经。每晚她都会读给我听，许多关于爱的故事，当我还小的时候我并不能理解，长大之后也不能，因为我从未感受过她所讲述的那些情感，所以我以为它们只是传说。但我现在知道了——她所讲的故事都是真的。  
  
此刻我清晰地记起希伯来圣经中的一个故事。所罗门王的审判。  
所罗门王有着上帝所赐的智慧。在他登基之后没多久，两个住在同一间房子里的年轻女人发生了争执，她们各自有着一个幼子。  
其中一个女人声称另一个女人不小心捂死了自己的儿子，就偷了她还活着的孩子要占为己有。另一个女人矢口否认，她们俩都说活着的那个儿子是自己的。  
  
争吵不休之后，所罗门王拿来一把剑，宣布说唯一公平的方法是把这孩子切成两半。真正的母亲哭叫出声，“哦王上，请把孩子给她，只要别伤害他！”而那个撒谎的女人出于嫉妒大喊起来，“我得不到你也休想得到——切开吧！”  
所罗门王立即知道愿意放弃那个男孩的女人才是真正的母亲。因为一个真正的，慈爱的母亲愿意放弃自己的孩子，只求他的平安。  
  
你明白了吗？我终于懂了。对爱情的真正考验并非总是“你愿意为它而争取吗？”通常情况下，它是“ **你愿意放弃它吗** ？”  
  


**

  
  
我今天都没跟Charles说话，我甚至不能直视他的眼睛。我因为他的声音，他的气味和微笑而感到疼痛。  
“Lehnsherr！”Shaw走进了我的办公室，那张自大的臭脸出现在我面前，比平时更加得意洋洋。  
“你想干什么？”我怒气冲冲地问。  
“没什么……只是路过……”他的声音故作随意。  
“我很忙。出去。”  
“好吧。这就走。”他举起双手，一副什么都没干的姿态，退了回去，险恶地笑起来。“哦，还有一件事，差点忘了，”他在门口停下。“我真的很喜欢你对公司的贡献——你雇的人啊，简直了。”  
  
我没心情配合Shaw的游戏，抬起头愤怒地皱眉看他。  
“我要了他，昨天晚上。你懂的，你的小玩物，”他脸上带着满足的微笑，我一下子从椅子里站了起来。我的怒火在翻涌，一想到这混蛋肮脏的手落在Charles的身上就犯恶心。 **我的** ，甜美的Charles。  
“我终于知道你为什么能忍受他的天真和愚蠢了。他太美了。他呻吟的样子，还有挠着我的后背，真是个小荡货——”他没有讲完恶毒的话，我一拳打中他的鼻子，把他打倒在地。  
  
“哦，Lehnsherr，你嫉妒了吗？”他夸张地大笑起来。“我只是在陈述事实。那个小婊子——”我火冒三丈地拽着他的领口把他拖起来，将他撞在墙上。  
“收回去，”我因为他如此侮辱Charles而气急败坏。  
他笑得更酣畅了，鲜血从鼻孔中流出。  
  
“我的天，Lehnsherr，”他摇了摇头。“你完蛋了，哥们。真没想到，我们冷酷的、备受尊敬的CEO **恋爱** 了！”他笑得就好像这是最搞笑的段子，强调着那个词“恋爱”。“爱上了一个婊子——”我失去了全部的控制，向他扑了过去。  
我把他摔在地板上，再次一拳打向他的脸，弄出了更多鼻血。他抓挠我的眼睛，令我失去平衡，他翻身压制住我，低吼道。“我老婆都比你打得用力，你这个该死的贱人。我知道你的婊子很会吸老二，但没想到他把你的力量和头脑也都吸没了！”  
  
“你再看他一眼我就会杀了你，”我咬牙切齿地威胁他。  
我们在地上翻滚，咒骂吼叫，拳打脚踢，这时候有人走了进来，看见了我俩的摔跤秀。  
  
“Lehnsherr先生，你在干什么？”我抬起头撞上Charles的视线，那双完美的蓝眼睛惊恐地睁大了，我立刻放开了Shaw。他只要简单地看我一眼就足以让我完全失去力量。  
我缓缓地站起身，试图整好我乱糟糟的衬衫，理好我的领带和外套，就好像什么都没发生。  
“Shaw先生和我在……讨论事情。你等会儿再来可以吗？”Charles的双眼在无声地向我恳求，但他还是点了点头，出去关上了门。  
  
“真是个好孩子，你把他调教得很好——”我一把掐住了他的脖子。  
“下次我就不会停手了！”我怒不可遏地放开了他。“在我改变主意之前滚出去。”  
他又露出一个恶心的微笑，然后走了出去。

  
**

  
  
Charles走进来的正是时候。正好让他逃开我的身边，越远越好。我不值得他为我付出那么多，我至少可以做一件正确的事情。我知道会是件错事，因为Shaw的言语灼烧着我。但我像上帝祈祷，给我力量做我马上要做的事。  
  


**

  
**Charles**  
  
我走进了Erik的办公室，心怀最后一点希望，以为他能够听从自己的内心，因为我知道它在那儿——他的心，还有他曾对我的爱。  
但今天我只看见一双灰蓝的双眼盯着我。它们冷峻。毫无感情。  
“Erik我们能谈谈吗？”  
“你到底想谈什么？总是谈谈谈。”  
我感到体内一阵麻木，因为他对我说话的态度。  
  
而我的声音几乎只是颤抖的低语。  
“我——谈——关于我们……”  
“我们之间什么都没有，你什么时候才能明白？”他继续说着，但我再也听不进。我只是看着他。  
我从未见过他这副样子。这跟他之前愤怒或是沮丧的样子都不同，现在只是……残酷。无情。  
  
“你——你为什么雇我？”我结结巴巴地说，都不知道自己为何要问这个。  
他冷笑起来。  
“别骗你自己了。我雇你就是为了操你。好吧，我操过了。所以别再哭哭啼啼——”我不知道现在是什么支配了Erik的躯体，但不管是谁，他都完全口无遮拦。  
“你那晚为什么要送我回家？一开始的时候？”我哭了起来，几乎听不清自己出口的话，而他只是继续攻击着我。  
“你那晚和别人在一起。我讨厌别人碰我的玩物。”  
  
我的表情痛苦地扭曲起来。他冰冷的话语和无情的嗓音让我如坠冰窖。我从没见过他这样，哪怕是认识之初。他向我走来，比以往看上去都更加慑人，但我并不怕他，只怕他将会说出的话。我随时都可能倒在他的脚前，他一定注意到了，因为他用双臂扶住了我。  
  
“所以呢？你现在要回到那些妓女身边， **付钱** 去买吗？你真 **可悲** ！”我愤怒地大叫起来，声音支离破碎。我快要崩溃了，就好像他用一枚火箭大小的子弹射中了我，让我的头脑和心脏的碎片都洒满了背后的墙面。  
“别搞笑了，甜心——在过去四个月里我也一直在付钱买春，你只不过是比普通的娼妓稍贵一点罢了。”  
我正在死去。他说出的每一个可怕的句子都像是尖刀划过我的血肉。我从他的扶住我的手中挣脱开去，泪流满面地叫出声。“放我走！别碰我！你他妈再敢碰我一次！”我用拳头捶打他的胸膛，又哭又喊。他没有做任何事阻止我，我看上去一定蠢透了，他居高临下地看着我，我可悲地想要……我甚至不知道自己想做什么。“我恨透你了，我真希望我从来没有遇见你。”我的声音尖锐，几乎歇斯底里，而他竟然朝我微笑，缓缓地，十分宁静的笑容。  
“很遗憾听你说你后悔遇见我，因为我不后悔——只因为那样我才能操你。”  
他恶毒的话语几乎令我血液流干，我使尽全力地打了他一个巴掌，令他的脸颊变得通红。  
  
Erik Lehnsherr不仅仅毁坏人们之间的桥梁。他设下炸药，把他周围的所有人和事全都毁灭，半径一百英里内都不留活口。  
他继续喋喋不休，听上去像个怪物。我甚至没有机会插嘴问他是不是Sebastian惹到了他，让他变得如此尖刻。我真希望我能告诉你我因为他的样子而心生厌恶，但我做不到。  
  
我只能想象这就是上帝把路西法逐出天堂时他的样子。邪恶而疯狂。  
但仍然如此美丽。  
  
我只是站在那儿，像被黏在地板上一样。我根本不知道该何去何从。  
“我喜欢的是‘Lehnsherr先生’，而我爱的人是‘Erik’。但现在我面前的这个人，两者皆不是。这是个我根本不想认识的怪物。”我止不住哭泣，而他站在那儿，仍然不为所动，如同飓风过后仍然屹立着的雕塑。  
我跑出了他的办公室，双腿打着颤，但依然坚定地想要逃开，就好像《姜红色胡须》那首歌里唱的那样。“跑吧，跑得越快越好”。  
  
那幸运的家伙至少还有人在身后追赶。  
而我没有。

  
**

  
  
**Erik**  
  
在过去的几个月里，我从未见过他脸上露出如此的愁容。他总是开心地笑着，甚至比太阳还要灿烂，甜蜜，美丽，无忧无虑——我会永远记得他这一刻的表情。我罪有应得——那样的表情将会一直在我眼前萦绕。  
  
等我今天来上班的时候，到处都看不到Charles。  
“Summers先生，你看到Charles了吗？”我去找了Scott Summers，一个我多次想要炒掉的人，只因为他老跟Charles说话。  
“呃他昨晚递交了辞呈，先生，”他把信封递给了我。“他今天跟大家告别，我猜他应该还在楼下——”在他说完之前我就冲向了电梯。  
我打开了信，直接是写给我的。  
  
“亲爱的Lehnsherr先生，  
非常感谢您招我来工作。我为您工作的时光里受益良多，我十分感激您让我学到的一切。然而，出于个人原因，我今天要辞职。  
很抱歉如此仓促地通知，祝您未来的事业更加辉煌。  
  
——Charles Xavier.”  
  
在昨天那样用言语折磨他之后我还能指望什么呢？我希望他离开我，但当一切成真的时候，我却像是射了自己一枪似的。  
  
“Charles！”我看见他走出公司的一瞬间立即喊了他的名字。我奔到外面，他看上去甚至比昨晚还要可怜，当时他至少还有一丝怒意遮盖了我给他带来的伤痛。他的眼睛肿着，也许在离开我之后他哭了一整晚。  
“Lehnsherr先生，我很抱歉没有提前通知，但就像你说过很多次的，你在街上随便找一个陌生人来当秘书都比我好，所以——”他的声音忧郁。混合着惧怕，还有……悲伤。  
  
“你走了……都没说再见。”我自己听着都像个彻头彻尾的混蛋。  
“我很抱歉，我——”他垂下了眼睛，因为眼眶又开始湿润了。我的心脏揪紧了，看着他受伤的表情和哀痛的样子。我拥抱了他，因为我忍不住。他没有对我大吼让我滚开，而是在我的怀中变得柔软，而且也抱了抱我作为回应。  
  
“Charles……”我低声开口，闭上了双眼。我不能就这样放他走，我必须告诉他。  
“Jeg elsker dig.”  
  
“你又在说我我听不懂的外语了，”他微弱地笑出声，尽管我感觉到他微微颤抖着，因为他又开始哭泣了。  
“是丹麦语，”我抵着他的发丝低语，轻柔地抚摸着。  
“是什么意思？”  
“它的意思是……祝你好运。”  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章双视角。


	16. Chapter 16

我坐在出租车里，回“家”去。我的呼吸急促，痛苦地喘息着。我的视线随着车开走而逐渐模糊，留恋着他最后的身影。  
我走进我的公寓，不知该何去何从，我也曾分过手，但我人生中第一次感到如此恐慌不安。我再也没有了方向。我感到孤单凄凉。一败涂地。  
因为在过去的四个月里，Erik成功地让我的生活围绕他而转。我颤抖着，因为一天之内的天翻地覆而难以平静。从幸福变成……歇斯底里。我很确信此刻的我就是这种状态。  
  
我必须得走。离开这里。远远离开他。我必须回家。  
我迅速收拾行李，甚至根本没注意往箱子里塞了什么。我带上了所有的积蓄，开始查看机票。  
  
你知道那种说法，“爱过之后失去胜于从未爱过？”  
这是最蠢最傻的话了。说这话的人根本不知道什么是爱。我知道。我完全知道——我曾日日夜夜触摸过，品尝过，呼吸过，然后我失去了它。彻底的失去。这种疼痛令我的每一寸肌肤和心灵都随之痛苦。  
所以。不。失去爱才是最糟糕的事情。  
  
“Raven？”  
“Charles，怎么啦？”她一听到我在电话这头的啜泣就立刻紧张起来。  
“我……我——我要回家，Raven。我没法道别，我必须搭乘下一班飞机，几分钟之后——”  
“哦天啊，我马上去找你。”  
“不。我现在就走，我一秒钟也呆不下去了，等我回家之后会给你电话的。”  
  
我知道我一定是最烂的哥哥，她担心我，而我给她打电话只使得她更忧心了，但我无法思考，我只需要远远离开。  
不应该如此结束。根本不应该结束才对。  
  
我在飞机上思来想去。他本应是我最后的亲吻对象；而如今，那爱恋我亲吻我的双唇却说出了我从未想过人类能够讲出的话。如此残酷而恶毒。我永不会忘记。即便如此，我仍然无法恨他。我依旧爱他，就像我初次意识到之时一般。  
我在航班里哭了，有人瞪着我，我感觉自己快要窒息了。我简直想让他们打开窗户，已经疯狂到了这种程度。  
  


**

  
  
我缓缓地打开了我从小长大的房子的熟悉前门。我的父母现在所住的地方。我少年时代的家。家。在过去几个月里我曾有过另一个家，但它不在了，已被摧毁。  
我把包丢在地上，终于我的母亲出现了，看到她的儿子哭得乱糟糟。我用双手捂住脸，隐藏我扭曲的表情，至少让她不用那么难过。她就和我一样，情绪化，关心人而充满爱。她看到我这幅样子一定会心碎的。  
她用双臂搂住了我，我已经感到她因为担忧而微微颤抖。  
  
“哦，我的孩子，怎么了？”  
我挤出的唯一声音只是喘不过气的哭泣。她把我抱得更紧了。  
“我需要避难所，妈妈。”  
“怎么了，宝贝？你又被抓了吗？”  
“不，妈妈。我离开他了。”  
  


**

  
  
在我发泄完之后我上楼来到自己的小房间，里面的一切都保持着原样。  
妈妈帮我掖好了被子，就好像我是个害怕鬼或是打雷的五岁小孩一样。  
她擦去了滚落我脸颊的泪水。我抽噎地说道，“我——我——我……真是……太——太蠢了。”  
“你一点都不蠢，宝贝。你只是有感情而已，”她安慰着我，抚摸我的头发。“我养育了一个美丽的，贴心的，有爱的男孩，最好的那种人类，也是注定最容易受伤的那种。”  
  
“为什么会这么痛苦？”我在哭泣的间隙问道，尽管答案也无法帮助我。什么都不行。只有一个人能帮我度过……  
“就是这样，宝贝。我希望我能告诉你一切会过去的，你总有一天会忘记他，但……就算你向前走了，你仍然会记得他，初次的爱，第一次心动，你会在之后的每一个人身上寻找这些——”而我哭得更厉害了，就像是被刺伤之慢慢地痛苦死去。  
  
“我——我不——不知道我——现在——该做——做什么，妈妈，”我的眼睛肿着，我说话时鼻音重重的，就像个小孩子。  
“睡吧，甜心。那才是你需要的，”她说道，继续安抚我直到我因为心痛而疲倦地入睡。  
  


**

  
  
接下来的几周我过得浑浑噩噩。我感觉自己像是陷入了昏迷，既没有完全睡着，也没有完全清醒。我眼前只是闪过阳光和黑夜，泪水和煎熬。我不知道今天星期几，但感觉我似乎再床上躺了一辈子。  
  
早晨是最难熬的。当我醒来，转身却发现Erik不在我的身后。他没在那儿给我一个早安吻，也没有充满爱意地在我耳边低语早餐时间到了。  
因此我每一天的开始都会痛苦哭泣。  
  
我[整整一个月的时间](http://tedystaleva.tumblr.com/post/112781638782/chapter-16)就这样过去了。Erik不再我的身边。我想说我已经不再痛了或是我并不想他……但那将是最大的谎言。我爱Erik，而且甚至无法想象不爱他。  
“宝贝……”我的母亲站在门口，每天看上去都更加担心。  
她进来坐到了我的床边。“你的母亲，你的妹妹和我，大家都很担心你……”她用手指梳理着我的发丝。  
  
“我很抱——抱歉，”我又开始抽泣了。  
“你没必要道歉，但我们想念我们的快乐男孩。你不如把那个男人的号码给我，也许我能够跟他谈谈——”母亲为了孩子愿意付出一切……  
“不，他只是……我……没必要……”我又开始哭泣了，好像她提到他的时候按下了按钮，我一秒就大哭起来。  
“嘘，对不起，我们再也不提他了。”她的声音也带了哭腔。她能共享我的痛苦，我难受她也一样难受，就算程度并不相同。

  
**

  
  
我的母亲是个救世主，我必须努力不去伤害她。她每天都把[饭菜端进我的房间](http://33.media.tumblr.com/128e12439a89091c03130c4b90bc6539/tumblr_nknjogNefz1rjjxbmo4_r1_250.gif)。今天我有力气下楼，却听见父母在争执。他们从不吵架，我父亲是个沉默的，随和的男人，我的母亲很像我，更有热情也更健谈，但他们从没吵过架。  
“Sharon，让他一个人待着，他会没事的，是个成年人了，”爸爸冷静地说道。  
“他不是，对我来说，他是我的小男孩！而他现在受伤了。不管那个男人是谁，总之都伤害了他。我辛苦养大的小宝贝不应该像落叶一样被人践踏。所以如果我想把午饭端到他的房间里我就要做，你无法阻止我，Brian。你他妈无法阻止。”我的妈妈从不爆粗口，从来没有。  
“Sharon……”  
“他那么年轻……他只是……他看上去无法从中走出来，像是放弃了似的……我不知道该做什么来帮助我的小男孩。”我听到她的哭声。我因为对我的家人造成这样的影响而感到很难过。

  
**

  
  
我走到我小时候用的电脑前面，因为我的妹妹像个疯子一样每天在skype上敲我。  
“hi,”我蠢蠢地打字，就好像在网上遇到生人一般。  
“ **CHARLES接电话** ，”她的字全是大写，我几乎能在脑中听到她大喊大叫的声音。  
“我不太想说话。”一个月来我都重复着这句。  
“……”  
“怎么了？”  
“没事，只想看看你。我周五也回家去，好吗？”  
“你还要考试，别担心我。”  
“但我担心。明天就是最后一门了，然后我就回家。”  
  
“好吧……Jeg elsker dig.”我祝她好运，希望没有拼错字。我从他口中听到的最后一句话。  
“我也爱你，Charles。”  
也？我可没说我爱她。  
“我是祝你好运，但我也爱你啦。”  
“奇怪，谷歌翻译说是‘我爱你’的意思。”  
  
什——  
  
我迅速在谷歌里打了一遍。我知道我费这功夫很傻，但……哦上帝。真是“我爱你”的意思。要么Erik的外语水平是假的，要么他真的告诉我他爱我。  
哦那个混蛋。  
  
我眯起眼睛，感觉如同死而复生。  
他爱我。  
他告诉我他爱我。我是对的。我就知道他爱我。我一直知道。  
  
你看过艾米丽勃朗特的《呼啸山庄》吧？希斯克利夫的角色那么无情，有时候甚至残酷。作为读者你本应恨他，但我做不到。因为尽管他有种种糟糕的行为，他却深爱着凯瑟琳。  
  
我的Erik就像那样爱我。其余一切都不再重要了。  
唯一重要的是——我要尽快赶飞机回纽约。


	17. Chapter 17

“宝贝，发生什么事了？”妈妈发现我在房间里匆忙地收拾行李，体内已经恢复了元气。  
“我要回纽约去，妈妈。”  
“你看上去好些了，怎么了？”  
我含泪露出微笑，这次是幸福的眼泪。  
“他爱我，妈妈。他爱我……我必须得回去。”  
“哦甜心……”她来到我面前，我拥抱了她。  
“谢谢你为我做的一切，我很快就会好起来……我只要回到他的身边就能好。”  
  


**

  
  
回到纽约的航班是我人生中最漫长的时光。我等不及让事情回到原来的样子。回归幸福。回到Erik身边。  
  
我能听到你吸气的声音，“你怎么能这么快地原谅他、奔回他的身边，Charles？”  
  
这个嘛，原谅……是件神奇的事情。我们原谅别人，不是因为值得——而是因为我们需要。  
需要它，去寻得宁静。以变得完整。  
那正是我前行的方向——回到他的身旁，再次变得完整。  
  


**

  
  
在我落地之后，尽可能快地奔向了公司。我只希望他还没离开。  
“不好意思？”在我之前工作的那个凶巴巴的女人坐在我的位置上。我因为受到了替代而感到受伤，但哦他反正需要一个秘书，又不是说他把我在他心中的位置替换了，不是吗？她终于认出了我，脸上的怒容更甚了。“我被炒是因为你。”  
哦天哪，我现在没法跟她交涉。“我很抱歉，Amelia，我不会待太久的。”在她阻止我之前，我就冲进了Erik的办公室，却发现了……Sebastian。  
  
他抬头看向我，一脸惊喜。“你好啊，小美人。”  
“Sebastian？Erik在哪？”我困惑地问。  
“他最近……有点忙。我好心地帮他照看公司。能在这见到你真好，也许我可以再雇你，我们需要一张漂亮的脸蛋来弥补Lehnsherr的臭脸——”  
“他在哪？”我打断了他，忘记了礼貌和其他一切。我现在就需要答案。  
  
“哦得了，小美人，别提他了。来谈谈我们俩。我们还有些未完成的事情……”见鬼，这男人就不能用自己的脑袋而不是胯下思考吗。我知道他想操我，我也许因为有几次给他传达过错误的信息而感到愧疚，但我以为他放弃了，上次他带我去晚餐的时候我一坐进车里就哭成了一团糟。明明是他主动提出让我回家去的。  
“直接告诉我他在哪。”  
  


**

  
  
“Charles！”Peter的脸欢乐地亮了起来。  
“嗨，Peter。Erik在家吗？”  
“在家？他一个月没出门了。我一直很担心，第一周我以为他死在里面了，于是我进去看了看他。他看上去一团糟，所以我开始给他带饭，”他悲伤地说，而我感到心脏怦怦直跳。  
“哦上帝……”  
“去，快去找他。”我立即拔腿就跑。

  
**

  
  
“Erik？”我敲了门。  
然后我拉下了门把手，门锁是开的。又一次。  
“Erik？”我感觉像是第一次踏进他家的时候。对自己并不确定，但下定决心要见到他。我必须见到他。  
  
然后我看见了。坐在沙发上，面前的桌上放着一杯威士忌，正在看《疯狂，愚蠢，爱情》。我试图不吓到他，但当我在他身旁坐下之后，我在他被姜红胡须覆盖的脸上看到了震惊的表情。  
他仍然一言不发。  
  
“Erik？你还好吗？”他难以置信地望着我。  
我用双手抚上他的脸，轻柔地用手指摩挲他的脸颊。  
他看上去糟透了。帅极了，令人难以呼吸的那种糟。他的双眼不满血丝，而且还有着黑眼圈，脸颊苍白，脸上的红胡子看上去怪极了。他穿着旧T恤和睡裤，但尽管如此，他仍是我所见过最好看的男人。  
  
“说点什么，”我哀求他，再次想要哭泣，只因为我又回到了这里，在他的身边。  
“Jeg elsker dig？”我带着泪轻笑，“那是什么意思，Erik？”  
他闭上了眼睛，将脸颊贴在我的掌心。我离他更近了一点儿，将他完全抱进我的怀里。  
  
“我也爱你，Erik……”我在他的耳畔低语。“你看，我不像你以为的那么一无所知。”我努力地笑出声，尽管眼含泪水。“但我需要听你讲一次，这次要用英语……”我的声音轻柔，抚慰着他。他在我的怀中放松了，没有发出任何声音。我将他抱得更紧了。  
“你伤害了我，Erik。很重。那些你对我说的话……”我闭上眼睛，让泪水落下，想起了那个时候，“……它们令我痛苦……难受……”我努力显得坚强，却呜咽起来，在他面前压抑的痛苦失败了。“……说真的，你完全毁了我，Erik。我告诉你我多么爱你的时候是那么激动……而如今每当我想到它，就会记起这糟糕的一切……”我抹去了眼泪，努力地讲下去，尽管我的声音已经颤抖。  
“……但我想要忘记……忘记你说的一切……我想要原谅你……”我再次停住了，等待着他的回应，可什么都没有。“……只要你告诉我你对我的感觉……你真正的感觉。再也不要躲藏。如果你真的爱我，你至少欠我一句解释，告诉我你为什么说了那些残酷的话，我依然能在脑中听到……”我试图让他坐直一点儿，强迫他看着我的眼睛。他就像是一具木偶似的。  
  
“Erik？你爱我吗？”他的眼睛雾蒙蒙的，我再次抚摸了他的脸颊。  
“只要告诉我真相，跟我说话，让我理解……”我终于吻上了他的嘴唇，轻柔地。我如此想念的唇。  
  
“只要告诉我，Erik……不然我就走出这扇门，再也不回来，”我的声音颤抖，不希望这假设成真。  
  
“今晚就是那晚宴了，你想带我去的，记得吗？我有邀请函。我们一起去吧，你觉得呢？”  
  
他为什么又这么对待我？为什么明明是他伤害我，我却还得求他？  
因为我爱他，而且我一直知道他也爱我，所以我不会放弃。我不会放弃 **我们** 。  
  
“我现在就走。去做准备。我会等你……你说过七点半去接我，对吧？”我忧伤地朝他微笑，直视着那双极其疲倦的双眼。  
“我会等你的，Erik，”我最后低语了一次，然后轻轻地与他吻别。  
  


**

  
  
“他不会来了，Charles。”我盛装打扮，在家等着Erik接我，但Raven一直在泼我冷水。已经过了八点。  
“我只是……在等，”我充满希望地咕哝。  
“不，我受不了再看你这幅闷闷不乐地样子。我们俩去。”  
“他会来的，”我坚持。我真的相信他会来……  
“他不会，我们都知道这一点。我们……走吧。至少能让你开心一点，你说过拍卖会上有衣服，不是吗？”  
她花了一大堆工夫终于把我劝出了门。  
  


**

  
  
这个组织的负责人发表了一段冗长的演讲，然后才开始时尚物品的拍卖会。今晚的筹款目标是一千五百万，而且环顾四周——都是些大人物——那应该不难达到。  
我坐的位置很靠前，我睁大了眼睛，看着眼前的复古衣饰忍不住握紧了拳头。  
  
主持拍卖的人向大家展示了一件美丽的男士长款外套，我朝Raven哀号起来，“哦，这件太可爱了。”我对每一件看上的东西都叫了价，但我最高只能出得起五百美元，所以只能痛苦地看着我的爱落到那些富二代手里，或者更糟，没品味的老男人手里。有钱人最可恶了。  
  
我举起了手，给出了我能承受的最高价，但最后四处响起了五千到一万的标价，我忍不住咒骂出声。  
“好嘛，至少这让你的心情转移了一点。”  
“也是……”  
  
“三万。”一道强硬的声音从我背后响起。一个我绝对不会认错的嗓音。  
  
我转过身，看到一个挺拔的高个男人，穿着灰色的西装——那种刚刚好的灰色，浅蓝色的衬衫，没系领带，还有一张刚刚剃过胡子的脸，看上去比以往都更加英俊。摄人心魄。不再是我今天看到的颓废形象，而是我的男人。我的Erik。  
我的心脏怦怦直跳。小鹿乱撞。  
  
有一个竞标者开始打电话，但我已经不再听了。我只是瞪着Erik，他又开始提高价格，然后回望着我。  
Erik赢了，用荒谬的价格买下了一件外套，我们都知道那不是给他的。  
拍卖结束之后我立即准备向他走去。  
“Charles？”我差点忘了我妹妹还在我身边。  
“我很抱歉，Raven。我必须得去找他。”我看着她，我的眼睛告诉了她我多么需要这个。需要他。  
“好吧。我就呆在附近。如果我再看到你流一滴眼泪，我就踢他的屁股，”她撂下威胁让我大笑起来。她开始往外走，在我能够鼓起勇气再去到他身边之前，他就朝我走来。他的步伐专注——坚毅——就好像他在所有下属的夹道欢迎之下步入商业会议一般。  
  
“嗨，”我不自在地开口，紧张地扭绞着手指。  
“你愿意……陪我走走吗？”他问，甚至比我更加紧张。  
“当然可以。”我露出微笑，看见他的肩膀放松了稍许。  
我们沉默地走着，他带我走到了露台上。是个美丽的星夜，一个美丽的地方，希望也会是一个美丽的结局。  
  
“你冷吗？”他问，已经开始脱下外套。  
“谢谢你，Erik。”总是这么体贴。  
“我们待会儿去拿你的新外套。”  
我笑了，有些不好意思。“你没必要给我这么多东西，Erik。”  
  
“你总是这么说，但从不是真心的，”他轻柔地说，也朝我微笑。我知道他为何这么说，没有任何刻薄的意思。只是……Erik真的很有钱，从昂贵的五星级餐厅、到我想要的其他任何东西，都是他付账。这么说也许挺没礼貌但是……我喜欢拥有好东西，也喜欢拥有一个富有的男朋友。看吧，我说出来了。告我呀。这不是我爱他的唯一理由，可每次他送我礼物，我都会微笑着感谢他的慷慨、告诉他不必了。但他看上去比我还要开心，只因为使我快乐的那个人是他。  
  
但我脑海中突然蹦出了一个难堪的笑话，我下意识就说出了口。  
“我可不想比普通的娼妓贵一些——”我停下了话头。他的脸——哦天哪！他看上去快哭了。  
“Erik，我——”我伸手想要碰他，看到他的表情痛苦地扭曲起来。我震惊地站在原地，因为他竟然真的哭了。他努力忍住，但没有成功。他垂下脑袋，而我上前拥抱了他。他紧紧地抱着我，我听到他发出了一道啜泣。一道破碎的声音。然后又是一声。  
他把我抱得如此紧，好像我是他生存的钥匙。我简直无法呼吸。但没有关系。Erik Lehnsherr正抱着我——谁还需要呼吸呢？  
  
“我好爱你，”他说，又哽咽了起来。他听上去犹如有人用刀划开了他的胸膛、让他失去声音一般。我从未想过第一次听他说这句话竟是如此光景。  
“我很抱歉，真的抱歉。我爱你——”他低声念叨，难以抑制地在我肩头哭了，一边紧紧抱着我。几个月来压抑的情绪喷涌而出，落在我的身上。  
“我也爱你，Erik，”我听到了自己想听的话，开心地朝他微笑，但我自己的眼眶也湿润了，看到他的痛苦。他终于放开了我，后退了一步。我困惑地望着他。  
  
“不！你——我只是告诉你事实——我爱你，但我配不上你。你不该和我在一起……而且我还对你说了那些话，Charles……”  
“我理解你一定很难承认对我的感情——”  
“不，别为我辩解，Charles。没有什么借口能为我的所做作为开脱。”他的拳头握紧又松开，我从未见过他如此紧张。  
他终于酸楚地笑出声。  
“看看我，你把一个成熟男人弄哭了。”  
我也跟他一起笑了，但我不希望他哭。尤其是因为我。  
“你应该离我远一点。”  
  
“什么？！”我惊叫出声。他不能再这么对我。“你刚才告诉我你爱我，为什么，我不懂，Erik。我不能再经受一次。我——没有你的生活就像地狱，我不能——”我胡言乱语起来，几乎快要崩溃，直到他用手臂环住了我。  
“对不起。因为我爱你，我才不能让你和我在一起。”  
“为什么？”我在他的胸前哭泣，担心又要让我离开，仍旧一头雾水。老实说我根本不懂他说的话。  
“因为。看看我。”他后退了一点，用苦涩地表情指着自己。而我只看到一个我爱他胜于世界上任何事物的男人。“我是个野兽。你了解我……我是怎样的人。我不是贴心而温暖的那种……”  
  
我忧伤地笑起来，想到了另一个笑话。  
“你是说我们是美女与野兽吗？”我轻笑出声，试图让他放松一点。他为何如此担忧？他刚刚承认了他爱我，最可怕的部分已经过去了。  
“是的，你是。但你也是那朵被他锁在玻璃罩里的玫瑰，阻止凋谢的那朵……”就连他都知道这个古老的故事。我终于明白了。他觉得他不值得拥有我，所以才推开了我。他没意识到他让我比原来更爱他了吗？我还以为我对他的爱不能再多了。  
“只要和你在一起我就不会凋谢，Erik。你怎么能这么说？我和其他人在一起从未如此幸福过。显然你并不知道，但你在我身边正是贴心又温暖的那型。你让我看到……看到你在意我，你爱我，即便当你试图隐藏的时候。我别无所求……”  
  
“你会的。跟我在一起就是痛苦。”他又低下了头。  
“没有你我才更痛苦。我知道，因为我经历过了。你这次没法把我吓跑了，我不怕你。”  
“在一开始你拒绝我是对的——”  
“那时候我还不了解你。我们是操了好几个星期，然后你就突然提出了怪怪的交往要求，就——”  
“但你是对的。我那样……而你是……你那么欢乐，Charles。你风趣，美丽又有趣……你在工作的时候是那样的麻烦鬼，对于我这种完美主义者本该感到烦躁然而……”他轻笑出声。  
  
我脸红了，低头望着自己的脚尖，然后我感觉到他的指尖挑起了我的下巴，温柔地让我重新望着他真诚的双眼。“我爱你，因为你的古怪，Charles，而不是无视它们。我想说的就是这个。每天当你走进我的办公室，我对你的爱就越来越深，这令我抓狂……因为我不能告诉你我有多爱你，多渴望和你在一起。”他让我完全沦陷。  
“你是我见过最美丽，最令人惊叹，最神奇的人，我完全爱上了你……但我给不了你需要的东西。你想要激情，我也希望你拥有，哪怕是和其他人在一起都行。只要知道你过得开心，我也就开心了。”他的凝视穿透了我的灵魂。  
  
“Erik，你的话很让人……惊叹但……你怎么不明白呢？跟你在一起的时候我已经得到了那些。你对我而言是永不停止的惊喜和激情。我爱那样。但我也需要诚实。真心。可靠。那是我需要你加油努力的。我是你的，完全属于你。因为我无法生活在恐惧中，担心你随时会转身离开。你必须跟我分享你的想法，跟我交谈，我们就会拥有美丽的日子。”  
  
“如果以灾难收场怎么办？”他的表情充满了担忧。  
“如果这样的美丽永不会收场呢？”  
他再度拥住了我，收紧了怀抱，就好像他永远不会放开我。我微笑着抓紧了他，感受着他有力的双手搭在我的后背、双臂将我环得那么近。  
  
“我本来有个计划。计划让你幸福，让你离开我。我都计划好了。”他仍然在懊恼着。  
“下一次你做计划最好跟我一起讨论，而不是凭空想象一些恶毒的方案，好像漫威里的超级反派似的。”我们一同大笑起来，他开始缓缓地松开了我。  
“我得到你的许可没有？”  
“你说什么？”  
“请你再度和我在一起。”  
  
我笑了，想起他第一次这么做的时候。“那你现在的打算是？像商业交易一样，合伙关系？五五分？”我调笑着说。  
他摇了摇头。“不。不是五五分。你不止得到一半的我，你拥有全部的我。百分之百。”  
我嗤了一声，开心地露齿一笑。“成交。”  
  
可能有人会说我应该再惩罚Erik一些。但你也看到了——他会做得更好。  
我咬了咬嘴唇，又湿了眼眶，今晚的第一百次。他看上去很担心，用颤抖的手指擦去了我的泪水。  
“请别哭。我不想……我不想再让你哭了。”他听上去如此无助。  
“别担心，这是幸福的眼泪。”我努力朝他微笑。  
  
“这种微笑每次都让我的胸口和裤子一样变紧了。”  
我大声笑了。“你真是个诗人。你说的那些话让我爱上了你。”他也微笑着看我，我难以自已地朝他开心地傻笑。  
“所以……你有点喜欢我，是吗？”我调戏地说，用手指划过他的胸口，他轻笑出声。  
“更糟。”  
  
“什么比那更糟？”  
“我爱你。”  
他的嘴唇触上了我的前额，我的脸颊。他用双手捧着我的脸，我也抚上了他的脸颊。然后他吻了我。  
  
我们的唇如此同步——温柔而缓慢。他曾充满仰慕地吻过我，但这次跟之前都不同。这个吻是在对我许下承诺，永远的承诺。除此之外的一切，每一道受过的伤，每一句残酷的话语，都如同阳光下的积雪一般消融了。再也无所谓了。  
  
因为我们在一起。我们会找到办法的。  
  
[  
插图：Beauty and Beast](http://tedystaleva.tumblr.com/post/112968276407/chapter-17)


	18. Chapter 18

开车回Erik公寓的过程简直像是危险驾驶的练习。我不要命地吻他，舔他的耳朵，亲他的脖子，而他努力地不让我们出车祸，一只手握住方向盘另一只手拉着我的腰，让我不禁想要跳上他的膝头。  
“Erik？”我呼唤他的名字好似一道破碎的呻吟。  
  
我一直想要问些事情，尽管我发疯地想要吻他。有东西一直烦扰着我，自从我离开他之后。我看见他过得并不好，但我还是好奇……  
“在我走后你跟别人在一起过吗？”我终于在断断续续的喘息中问出了口。  
如我所料，他后退了一点儿，脸上露出受伤的神情。  
“你说……你说你知道我有多爱你，你怎么还会这么想？”  
  
“对不起，我只是需要确认，”我摸了摸他的脸颊微笑起来，试图弥补我的错误，质疑他对我的爱。  
但他看上去仍然很困扰。  
“很好。那我也会试着忘记……你知道的。”  
我其实不知道。他在说什么？“我不懂？”我困惑地问。  
  
他叹了口气，看上去费了很大努力才说出口一般，“我会试着忘记……你和……Sebastian的事情。”他终于说出来了。哦我可怜的宝贝。  
“我和Sebastian什么都没发生。”现在换我受伤了。  
“什么？”  
“我们俩什么都没有。他那天接我去晚餐，但后来送我回家了。我太恶心了——刚进他的车就哭成了一团糟，他吓得直接把我送回家……就算他没有送我我也不会和他……我们那时候还在一起，Erik，我绝不会——”  
  
他突然踩了一脚刹车，我吓了一大跳。  
“操他妈的——”他飙出一串脏话，我喘着粗气瞪大眼睛望着他。“见鬼，Erik。怎么了？你轧到狗了吗？”我四处张望。  
“Charles……”  
“怎么，宝贝？”我担心地望着他愤怒的双眼。  
  
“你还会爱我吗……如果你知道我杀了人的话？”  
“是的，”我想都没想就回答。这很坏吗？也许。但这是简单的实话。“你杀过吗？”  
“没，但我准备杀。”  
汽车开始再次发动了。  
  
“哦老天，Erik。慢一点，你会被开罚单的，”我眼睁睁看着他闯了个红灯。“宝贝，拜托，快停车。”我伸手去抚摸他的手背，试图安抚他，但他没有停，只是继续飞快地开着。“亲爱的，停车让我开吧，你心情不好。”我捏着他的胳膊，恳求他，直到他终于减缓了速度，开到路边把车停下了。  
我松了一口气，然后我感到喉咙和胸口同时揪紧了，因为他把头垂在方向盘上，开始啜泣起来。  
“哦，宝贝！”我喘着气，感觉自己也要哭出来了，揪着他的外套把他拉近我的身边。我让他完全崩溃了吗？为什么他今晚哭得比我还多？  
“我真的很抱歉，Charles……我实在太蠢了……对你说了那些话……”他的手臂环上我的腰，不自在地把脑袋靠在我的膝头。  
  
“Erik，是Sebastian跟你说我们发生了什么吗？”我问，轻柔地抚摸他的头发，但我已经知道了答案。然后我想起了那天他把Sebastian打倒在地板上的画面。他是在为我抗争吗？为什么此刻我因为这件事而感到如此高兴？  
“那差点让我疯了，Charles……只要想到你，和他……”他说出口之后忍不住哭出了声，我完全理解他的痛苦。我一想到Erik和别人在一起也让我痛苦极了。  
“我很抱歉——”Erik直起身子，亲吻了我的额头。  
  
“没关系，亲爱的。都过去了。什么都没发生。别让他再毁了属于我俩的夜晚。”我擦去他的泪水，轻笑起来。“那个叫Sebastian的家伙是个混蛋，你能炒了他吗？”我撅起嘴唇，而他笑出了声。  
“我不能。他是个大股东。但我总能杀掉他的。”他露出轻柔的微笑，但我确定他绝对不是在开玩笑。  
“呃，可能听上去有点蠢，但我能不能问一下股东是干什么的？运作原理啊，如果你愿意的话请用简单的语言描述。”他大笑起来，再次因为我的荒谬而摇了摇头，但他的双眼在告诉我“这就是我爱你的原因。”  
  
“股东，简单来说，就是某个拥有部分公司股权的人。也就是说，他拥有公司的一部分，所以对公司的资产拥有权力。所以我不能炒掉他。但其他的事情，你想让我干什么我都愿意。只要你说出口，”他向我承诺，眼中仍然有着脆弱的泪花。“你是我一生的挚爱，如果你要我给你建一座曼哈顿版本的泰姬陵，我现在就可以开始动手。”  
  
我是多么幸运，能拥有一个愿意为我做任何事的男人？  
  


  
**

  
  
Erik真的让我开了他的车。对话是这样的：  
“哦我的天，我真的能开这头野兽吗？”我激动地尖叫起来。我只在家里开过我爸的旧车，而且显然是右座驾驶的。  
“当然可以。你有驾照吧？”  
“没……”我不好意思地说。  
“……好吧，就慢点开。”  
他宁愿承担生命危险，只是为了让我开心的众多事情之一。  
  
我们手牵手走过了Peter面前，他看到我们俩的时候跟我们一样开心。他朝我们笑，敢于对他的老板稍微放肆一点，因为我在他的身旁。“晚上好，先生们。”  
  
我们在电梯里温柔地亲吻。我不停地发问，像个好奇的小孩，“所以你还爱我的什么呢？”享受Erik注意到的，爱我的每一个细节。  
“我喜欢你细细的小眉毛，”他充满喜爱地说，用指尖描摹着我的眉梢。  
“我又不是只有眉毛，Erik，”我跟他调情。  
“不，你只有一颗甜心。”他把手轻轻按在我的胸口，我融化了。“还有呢？”我兴奋地问，朝他快乐地笑着。  
“我喜欢你尖声的大笑。”  
“我才不会尖声大笑，”我惊笑出声，他摇了摇头。“你会，而且可爱极了。我爱它。”  
  


**

  
  
“我没时间打扫这里……”等我们进入他的公寓之后他抱歉地说道。  
“别担心，我明天打扫。”我喜欢整理他的房子；也许听上去有点怪但却是实情。我从未和男友同居过，和Erik在一起好像我们住在一起似的，我喜欢到处收拾，因为这能让我想象这里也是我的屋子。他可怜的管家也丢了工作。“我们先上床去。”我等不及和Erik赤裸相见，尽管我十分疲倦；因为坐飞机的时差还有发生了太多事情的夜晚。  
  
我疲倦但充满干劲地跳上他的床，咧嘴笑着，直到我转过身看到Erik脸上凝重的表情。他缓缓地向我走来，坐在了床边。好吧，我猜今晚做爱是真没戏了。  
“怎么了，Erik？”  
  
“我之前说的都是真心的，Charles。这是你离开的最后机会，如果你留下，我再也不会放你走……”我因为他的话而微笑，高兴地知道他没有再计划做什么蠢事。“我只是不知道——”  
我喘了口气，因为他的缺乏安全感而暗暗不爽，他怎么能看不出他对我的意义呢？我朝他靠近，用双臂环上了他的脖颈，“我爱你，Erik。我哪里也不会去。”但他看上去仍然困惑不安。  
  
“所以……你爱我，哪怕我如此疯狂？”我听到他非常轻地咕哝，好像我们俩是一对懵懂的中学生。  
“我爱你！你有时候惹我生气，比如现在，或者当你表现得像个控制狂、还有你的自尊心简直跟老二一样大，还有你表达喜欢我的奇怪方式，但……就像你自己说的，我爱你，是因为你的古怪之处，而不是忽视它们。所以，我们俩都有点点疯，我想不出怎样才能更相配了。”  
  
“是啊，但你那么年轻而我——”  
“你又不老，Erik。”  
“我没说我老。”  
“噢。”  
“你是说我老吗？”Erik用那种通常充满权威的语气问。简直太火辣了。  
“也许哦，你要惩罚我吗？”我邪恶地对他微笑，并且舔了舔嘴唇。  
“是的，我会。”他刚刚入戏，把我拉向怀里直到……“但你说的对。我对你而言太老了。”  
  
“啊啊啊啊，Erik！”我感觉想撕扯我的头发。我头朝下倒在床上，对着床垫咒骂。也许会很难，但我准备好面对一切困难，只要能和他在一起。  
“听着，Charles。我只想让你拥有最好的，你知道。而现在，你本可以遇到别人用你喜欢的电影里的那些方式请求你做他的男友——”  
“但我不需要那些只要和你在一起——”  
  
“没错，正是如此，你在放弃那些事情，只因为我。而你是个喜欢甜言蜜语的人，不是吗？”我垂下脑袋，充满负罪感地红了脸。“是啊……”  
“我想要……你需要一个会对你甜言蜜语的人。我想要成为那个人。我只是不太确定该怎么做，我……你必须得教我……”他笨拙地咕哝着。哦上帝，他不是想要再次放弃我，而是想要为我成为更好的人。

“Erik，你没必要这么做，我喜欢你本来的样子，”我再次向他保证，因为他真的不需要改变自己让我喜欢更多，原本的他就已经足够我爱了。  
“我真的想要，因为——我感觉心中有些爱恋的话想对你说，能让你像普通人一样感动融化的那种，我只是不知道怎么讲……我想要让你整天感到快乐和幸福。然后再感到冲动而饥渴，那是第二件最棒的事情。”  
“哦天哪，你刚刚就做到了。你真的很好，老板，”我用挑逗的语气说。我真的不应该因为他的温柔体贴而感觉如此欲火焚身，但他的话语真的拨动了我的心弦。  
  
“我是认真的，Charles，”他试图阻止我在他腿上扭动，“挺好，我确实比你年纪大多了，我不能做你的校园甜心，或者是其他你希望我成为的人，你知道我是怎样的，但……当我在你的身边，你是那么精力充沛，让我也不禁同样充满活力。你让人累死了，不过是好的那种。”有生以来第一次，我被说成是好的方式让人觉得累，跟以前那些说我烦的男人完全不同……我现在随时都可以哭出来。  
  
“你是那么欢乐，活泼，积极，聪明又有趣。你让我觉得……我变成更好的自己……所以我也想为你做同样的事情。我不想让你将就。我要你成为我的‘甜心’，‘宝贝’，‘亲爱的’或者任何能让你开心的——这也会让我开心。我想成为你的云霄飞车和你的旋转木马，陪你探险的人和保护你的人，你的印象派画作，你的元素周期表。”  
  
哦天，这个男人简直是我的终结者。也许听上去很恶俗——但他真的是我曾经梦想中的全部。我拼命眨着眼睛，几乎难以看清。然后眼泪落了下来。  
  
“你……你哭了吗？”他惊恐地问。“操，该死，我又做了什么？”他更慌张了，擦去了我的泪水。“请别哭！我说了什么？！”  
我终于露出了微笑，而更多泪珠顺着脸颊流下。“我哭是因为你很完美，而且我好爱你。”我吻了他，将他从苦难之中解救出来。  
就算我们今晚没爱可做，这也足够完美了。  
  
“好吧，到这儿来。”我爬到了他的枕头上。“你想要喊我什么？”他半躺在我身边，我把头靠在他的胸口。他用手臂搂住了我，真是个完美的姿势。Erik Lehnsherr爱的抱抱，除了此处以外无处为家……  
“我不知道。其他人都喊你什么？”  
“别去想他们。选你喜欢的称呼就好。”  
“给我些例子，我从未用过任何爱称，我怎么会知道呢？”  
  
“好吧。‘鸭鸭’怎么样？因为在我们第一次约会的时候你让我吃鸭子，这该有多浪漫？”我兴奋地笑起来，感到乐在其中。现在是我的时间了，我喜欢俗套的东西。  
“你想让我叫你‘鸭鸭’？绝不可能，我才不会把你叫成我的鸭子。”  
我朝他皱眉。“但……如果你不喜欢那个，那么别的你也会讨厌的。对你来说都荒谬极了……”  
“对不起。再给我一些例子就好，我需要更多选择，别听到哪个选哪个。”  
  
“好吧。那么这些怎么样，甜甜，蜜桃，小南瓜，小松饼，小蛋糕，蜜糖，乖乖派，可爱派……小兔兔，小老鼠，小猫咪……我的阳光，星星，花朵，花瓣……甜甜脸蛋，天使眼睛，娃娃脸……”我喋喋不休地说着，但感觉他要睡着了，于是抬起头，看到他显得有些吃惊的面容。  
“哇哦，”他缓缓地低语。  
“你……不喜欢它们？”我小心翼翼地问。  
“我喜欢，只是……太多了需要消化，我不知道该怎么选。”  
  
“你选什么都好，我都喜欢。但我想叫你‘宝贝’，你是个大宝贝，这是我选择的原因。”我灿烂地对他笑，轻轻吻了他的脖颈。  
“哦谢天谢地，”他如释重负地吁了口气。  
“怎么了”我眯起眼睛。  
“因为——我不觉得我像是小兔兔或者小蛋糕，虽然我对你可爱的昵称并没有意见。”  
我躺回他的胸口，感到有些不好意思，但他用手指梳理我的头发，让我放松了下来。  
  
“我想要最完美的那个，等我想好了，我会告诉你的，好不好我的小松饼？”他说最后那个词的时候强忍着笑，差点呛住了。  
“你这混蛋，你在取笑我，”我用尽全力拧了一下他的胳膊。  
“别这样，小兔兔，我爱你。别扭了，来吻我。”  
我毫不迟疑地扑了上去，吻了他。我们的嘴唇相触，微启而柔软。这感觉很温柔，他轻轻地含住我的下唇，令我喘息出声。随后他逐渐加深了这个吻。如此湿润而美妙。哦我多么怀念这一切——他抵着我的温热身体，他的嘴唇，他的味道，他的气息。  
  
突然我们温柔而缠绵的吻变成了火辣的纠缠，还有交错的呻吟。他一手环住我的腰，捏住我的屁股，另一只手则继续绕着我的脖颈。  
我用双手抓住他的头发，直到他随我一起呻吟出声，嘴唇撞在一起；我们彼此啃咬，啮噬。上帝，这就是我想要的！这样的激情，这样的张力，这样的渴望。  
  
“你真的以为在我像你坦白真心的这一天不会跟你做爱吗？”他沙哑的声音在我耳畔响起，令我忍不住咬住了下唇。  
“我在想什么……”我轻笑着，喘息着，他快乐的微笑令我胸中充满了欢欣。  
我们帮对方宽衣解带，一点一点地。我用力握住他的阴茎，摩擦着，挤压着，而他同时气息不稳地亲吻我。  
  
“Erik……”  
“小甜心，要是你再继续这么大声叫的话，我还没插进去之前就会射出来了。”  
我不在乎他是不是用这些爱称嘲笑我，我只是喜欢从他口中说出来的感觉，呼唤着我，即便它们显得有些可笑。  
  
他亲吻我，坚实的身体顶着我顶弄的方式令我目眩神迷，我再也忍受不了，于是自己拿起了润滑剂。一拿到手我立刻骑到他的身上，把它递了过去。  
他的呼吸也加快了，尤其是当他抓住我的胯部、令我的臀部在他阴茎前后滑动的时候。他嘶了一声，用嘴唇和牙齿肆虐我的肌肤——吸吮，啃咬。  
  
他沾湿了手指，很快摸上了我的臀瓣。另一只手抚上我的脸，热切地和我接吻，用舌头操着我的嘴巴，模仿着他手指开拓我的动作，令我不禁呻吟。  
“Erik……”我呜咽。我快要燃烧了，需要更多。我记不起何时曾如此渴求过他。  
“我知道，宝贝……再等一下我就给你想要的一切。”  
  
他扶着阴茎的顶部抵着我的臀缝上下滑动，挑弄着我。“Erik……求你。”然后他终于缓缓地进入了我。我们深深地结合在一起；Erik把头后仰，靠在了床头板上。我开始在他的老二上移动，不知羞耻地骑乘着他，叫得像个淫荡的浪货，喊着不连贯的言语，指尖在我下方他赤裸的胸膛上前后游移，但这样没过去多久。  
他转而将我放倒在床面上，压上了我的身体。  
  
“你那么动我撑不了多久……”他贴着我的嘴唇喘息。  
“我也撑不了多久，我好想你，操我，Erik，求你了。”  
他开始动了起来，将老二缓缓退出我的身体然后再插进来，每一次都呻吟得越来越大声，而[我在他的身下](http://33.media.tumblr.com/1f6bbaccc93c73a96979e7e2a320e3a0/tumblr_nfri8j7JSx1rjjxbmo3_250.gif)则呜咽低吟成了一团糟。  
“嗯唔……感觉……好棒……再深点！”他立即照做了。  
  
他垂下脑袋，而我用[舌尖舔过他的嘴唇](http://38.media.tumblr.com/4445a233dc70ee3f1c7edb63c4a91493/tumblr_nfri8j7JSx1rjjxbmo4_250.gif)，直到他将舌头也探入我口中、与我交缠在一起。  
“我爱你，Charles。”  
“我也爱你。”  
我挺起下身迎合他，而他插得越来越快。  
  
床单被揉成了一团糟，在我们疯狂的爱抚与满足的呻吟中交织着“我爱你”“我想你”还有“别再离开我”。  
“哦……上帝……宝贝！”我一边呻吟一边叫喊着。  
[我俩的下身共同动作](https://31.media.tumblr.com/bdee18204f8c315e34184fafd668d32a/tumblr_nhysitNo5d1rjjxbmo4_r1_400.gif)，越来越快，越来越用力。我们的呻吟和絮语在唇齿间流泻。  
  
这不仅仅是狂热的性交，不仅仅是爱情的肉体表达。  
而是精神上的。  
我不知道是否有天堂，但天堂一定就是此时的感觉。与另一个灵魂的完美融合，被温暖、柔情和永无止境的欢喜所包围。  
他最后一次深深捅入我的体内，然后低吼一声释放了，他的精液填满了我。我包裹着他震颤，抓着他的后背尖叫着他的名字同他一起到达了顶峰，眼前一片恍惚。  
  
我游移在清醒的边缘，在黑暗与光亮之间。  
我们俩谁都没有移动，好一会儿。我不确定我俩是否还有力气。  
“见鬼！”我好不容易才吸了一口气。“我当时应该同意的，几个月前你问我是否愿意做你男友的时候，因为刚才那样赞爆了！”  
“反正你已经同意了。我觉得我差点中风。”  
  
我们同时大笑出声，彼此都气喘吁吁，浑身是汗。他翻身躺到我的旁边，张开手臂欢迎我再次靠近他的胸膛。我闭上眼睛，呼吸他的气息。  
就是这个。[我回到了心之所属](http://tedystaleva.tumblr.com/post/113171515017/chapter-18)。再没什么能比这更完美。  
  
他轻轻地敲了敲我的肩头。“你要在我身上睡觉吗？”他轻声说，爱恋地吻了我的额头。  
“不。我只是担心万一我睁开眼，我就会醒来，发现这一切只是个梦。”  
“如果梦到我的话，很有可能是个噩梦。你也许醒来更好，”他轻笑起来。  
  
我依偎着他的胸口摇了摇头，轻声说道，  
“只有当我醒来时发现你不在身旁，那才是我的噩梦。”


	19. Chapter 19

Erik

我被Charles的笑声吵醒。最美妙的醒来方式。他把我吻醒的话也很不错，根本是棒极了。或者是他依偎在我的怀里。简直犹如天堂。或者——  
等等。  
我还没完全醒。那Charles为何在笑？我每一次都会感到惊奇——不管他前一夜上床时多晚或者多疲倦，到了早晨他总能精力充沛。好吧，毕竟他很年轻而我……我们还是别再提这茬了。

让我们回到现实，我不是唯一一个能让Charles笑的人。我的双眼开始缓缓睁开，感觉清醒了一些，而嫉妒占据了我的全身。想想你在网上读到的文章，Erik。别让他知道你想把每一个胆敢跟他讲话的人撕成碎片。深呼吸。  
他正在打电话，看上去前所未有地开心，小小的身躯坐在床上，像个小孩一样兴奋地扭来扭去。他穿着我的T恤，对他来讲太大了有点松松垮垮，露出他赤裸的肩膀。好，到此为止！我要拿走他的电话！该死，Erik，控制你自己。为了Charles。别把他吓坏了。  
但有别人令他开心，我无法忍受——

“一切都很好，我很幸福，妈妈。”哦谢天谢地！  
“是的，他就在这，但他在睡觉。我来叫醒他。”当他开始轻轻摇我的时候我已经半睁开眼睛。“Erik，醒醒。我妈妈想要跟你谈谈。”  
我一下子瞪大了眼睛。

“不！”我坚定地小声说，希望那位女士听不到我。  
“别这么幼稚，Erik。跟她聊聊。”他再一次把手机递到我的面前。我摇摇头，低声拒绝，“才不要！”  
“但她想跟你谈谈。我告诉她我俩之前有一点小误会。她知道我有多爱你，不会为难你的，别害怕。”  
“不，Charles！”我粗暴地说。“我不能跟你妈妈说话。除了自己的妈妈我从未跟别的老妈谈过话。我不知道该说什么……”  
“可是，Erik——”他哼唧起来。

“我他妈没穿衣服，Charles，”我不满地说，“我不能光着屁股跟你妈妈对话。”  
他用最可爱的方式翻了个白眼。“这是电话，又不是该死的skype，宝贝。”他再一次把手机送到我的面前。  
“不要！”  
“要！”他灿烂地微笑，双眼因为快乐而跃动。哦我愿意为了这个男孩做任何事。

我从他手中接过电话，坐直了稍许并且用床单包上了自己，就像她能真的看见我一样。Charles欣喜若狂地快速亲了一下我的嘴巴，而我深吸一口气，准备好这场谈话。这太荒谬了，我和比她有权有势得多的人们开过会，跟他们谈话没有丝毫问题，但此刻我却吓得要死。是Charles的母亲！我应该为了他的存在而感激的女人。

“嗨，Xavier夫人，”我尴尬地开口，而Charles开始亲吻我的肩膀，让我更加紧张了。  
“早上好，Lehnsherr先生。我希望我的发音没有错误。”  
“请您叫我Erik就好。”  
“好的，Erik。我听闻你和我的小男孩正在交往。是这样吗？”她比起我工作中公事的一半人都还要专业，而且真的非常充满保护欲。很好，就该如此。我和她的感受完全相同。我也从心底想要保护Charles。因为我和她都一样爱他至深。  
“是——是的，没错。”

“我也听说你……比他年龄大不少？也是真的吗？”  
“是的，夫人。”  
“好吧。Charles要我保证我不会对你之前伤害他的行为说三道四，所以我不会。但你不能因为你年纪大些，就以为你可以欺骗我天真的孩子，以为我不会把你杀了，如果有下一次的话。”  
“不会有下一次了。”我向她保证。这是事实。我会费尽一切努力不伤害他，要是我做错了宁愿自杀。

“我很高兴听你这么说。我对你还有一些问题，只是为了打消一个关切的母亲的疑虑。”  
“您尽管问，夫人。”  
Charles在我身边开始无聊起来，开始更加别有用心地亲吻我的脖子。  
“你有犯罪记录吗？”我感觉到这些问题是基于Charles前男友们的现实经验。  
“没有。”但很快就会有了，等我找到他的这些男友之后……  
“你有固定收入吗？”  
“是。”我不敢相信Charles竟然没有告诉她。他难道不为我的成就而骄傲吗？  
“你所居住的房子是没有轮子的吗？”我感觉像是被世界上最可怕的保险公司盘问。  
“是的。”Charles已经开始对我动手动脚，毫无悬念地钻进了被单里面。这个小骚货根本就不怜悯我。我无声地对他说“停下，”而他只是入迷地对我微笑。  
“据你所知，你有任何私生子吗？”我的天。Charles以前都跟什么人交往过？我的心脏揪紧了，想到他在我之前和别人在一起……我感到恶心。我要去追杀每一个伤害他的混蛋，把他们的蛋蛋踢到眼眶里——  
哦该死，我沉默得太久一定令她担心了。  
“没有。”  
他的母亲继续审问我，而Charles继续折磨我。

“Xavier夫人，我确定我在您的某些问题上会不如人意。我知道我并不完美，而您的儿子的确值得完美的男人，但……我爱他，无条件的爱。我在乎他。我会尽我所能保护他，不伤害他。他真的……很棒。我从未如此幸福过，我希望也能让他像我一样幸福。他温暖，细心又温柔，您抚养了这样一位高尚的人。他用情至深，而且从不令我失望。您把他教的很好，我希望他会和我在一起，这样他也能教我。因为他已经让我变成更好的人。所以我应该谢谢您。”

Charles停下了手边的动作，爱慕地望着我，他美丽的蓝眼睛再次充盈了泪水。  
我从未见过其他人哭得如此美丽，只有Charles。  
他通常的样子是个漂亮的小东西——他二十三岁，但看上去却刚到十八。如此玲珑而易碎……当他哭泣的时候，他的双眼和全部的姿态令他看上去像是玻璃的花朵。令你想要捧在掌心，膜拜每一朵花瓣的精巧。

“我很高兴听到这番话，Erik。我希望能尽快见到你，因为你对我的Charles是那么重要。”  
“随Charles安排。不用再担心机票的事了，就算你只想见到他，他也可以随时过去。”  
我用拇指轻轻拭去了Charles的泪水，而他喘息出声。

我终于挂了电话，吻住了Charles的红唇，他早已柔顺而饥渴，急切地吮吸着我。  
“你让我的母亲非常开心，还有我。”Charles一边说一边喘不过气地亲吻我，扭动着屁股磨蹭我的勃起。“所以现在我要吸你的老二，把你吸到昏过去，”他热情地喘息，俯身下去——见鬼！  
他濡湿的舌尖上下挑弄着我的老二，在头部打转儿，而我无法将视线从他美丽的脸庞移开。我光看着他都可以射出来。

Charles口交的技巧很棒，实际上是最棒的。他技巧高超——与生俱来。但在过去共同厮守的几个月里，我们越来越亲密，他的水平也指数级地增长。他是个大师，而我是他天赋异禀的原材料。他真的很喜欢深喉——还有吞咽。我是世界上最幸运的男人。

“哦，上帝，我爱你的老二，Erik，”Charles呻吟着，他今天异常兴奋。显然我和他母亲相处融洽令他十分开心。  
“我的老二爱你的嘴，”我低头朝他笑了，手指抚摸着他的发丝。  
他轻笑出声，给我的阴茎带来的震颤令我双腿发抖。  
他完美而湿润的红唇吮吸着我的整根——几乎是嘲弄地——没有完全含入就令我丢盔卸甲。  
直到他终于张开嘴，将我的阴茎含入了他炽热而濡湿的口腔。  
“操，”我不禁咒骂，攥紧了他的头发。他也爱极了这样。是啊，我们也许不太习惯谈论彼此的感觉，但在性交的细节方面则是坦诚交流。

他缓缓地吞入我，一寸一寸。我将头后仰，因为极度的快感而低哼出声。  
他开始用力吮吸我，挑起了脑袋，只让顶端包覆在他美妙的，红宝石般的唇瓣中。  
他再次用舌尖打转——这一次用了更多力气，更少的挑弄意味。然后他快速地上下动了起来——舌面的堕落湿润，还有牙齿的轻微摩擦。他吐出口中的空气，收缩脸颊，用手安抚我的睾丸，轻柔而情色地揉扯着它们。  
我呻吟咒骂，低唤他的名字。

“操，Charles。你含得真棒……啊你天生该做这个，亲爱的……”  
我抓紧他的发丝，越来越用力，指引他在我的老二上动作，让他餍足地低哼出声。  
“哦，好棒，就这样，Charles……真他妈棒，”我喘息着呻吟。  
Charles的嘴唇抿紧了，动的更快。  
“操——Charles，我要射了。”

我收紧了双手，捧着他的脑袋，操进他的嘴巴，我身体里的每一块肌肉都在尖叫着快感。我咬紧牙关挺动下身，伴随着Charles的呻吟，他急切地吞下了我的每一滴精液直到一滴不剩。  
我的呼吸太过急促，而他奖赏我绝妙的最后一舔。就这样，我死了。

然后他开心地笑起来，几乎和我一样满足，爬到了我的膝盖上面。我浑身发软——完全被榨干了。增补Charles叫醒我的绝妙方式——这样的早安口交绝对排前三。  
我想要礼尚往来，但实在动不了。

他完全趴在我的身上，依然咧嘴笑着。我拥抱着他，他开始从我的胸前一直吻到耳朵。  
“我要去洗澡，宝贝，”他满足地咕哝。“拜托，跟我一起。”哦他绝对会把我搞死。

“小蛋糕……我有话要告诉你……”我努力地在狂乱的喘息中开口，“你的男朋友没有你想象的那么年轻了……而且我很确定你刚才把我仅剩的生命全吸干了。”

他乐得咯咯直笑，双眼璀璨闪烁。多么神奇的笑声。我死透了，上了天堂。  
他又露出了微笑，是因为我。我感觉犹如宇宙之王。

Charles

“Charles！快来，我们要错过预约了。”我们准备去吃晚餐，或者说是我在准备——Erik已经在客厅了等了我半小时。我无法决定该穿什么。  
“去车里等我吧，Erik。我马上就出去。”我在他的衣柜里大喊，因为我开始把我的一部分衣服放在这里。  
我终于准备好了，灿烂地笑着下楼面对Erik，等待他夸奖我的外表……

“老天，Charles，你要冷死的。穿上这个。”他脱下了外套，试图换下我没那么厚那么暖和的那件，而我拉下了脸。  
“你本可以说‘你很美，我是个非常幸运的男人，’”我朝他皱眉。

他牵起我的手，轻轻吻了我的指节。  
“你看上去一如既往地美，我是世界上最幸运的男人。”

我努力不对着他露齿大笑，于是只能脸红地朝他浅浅地微笑。  
“好吧，这样稍微好一些。”

 

**

 

“我明天要回去工作，”Erik悲伤地说，因为我们过去的一个星期都共同在床上度过。  
“好吧，我们去你需要的地方，宝贝。”  
他困惑地看着我。“我们？”

“怎么？”  
“你要……和我一起回去上班？”他看上去有些不自在。  
“是啊，怎么了？”我朝他开心地笑，磨蹭着他的胳膊。  
“没什么只是……”  
“你不想让我去？”

“不！我当然想。我想时刻跟你在一起但是……”  
“那是为什么，Erik？记住，要诚实相待！”我开始觉得不爽了。  
“只是……啊啊啊，你为什么要这么对我，Charles？”他的纠结是真心的，我只是不懂到底为何。  
“我怎么对你了？”我感觉被冒犯一样叫起来。  
“我不能……我——帮帮我。”  
“帮你什么，见鬼？！”

“我该怎么告诉你你是我糟糕的秘书，你让我的工作困难了十倍，而且严重让我分心，我该怎么委婉地对你说而不会伤害你的心情，不让你离开我？”他连珠炮一般说完了话，因为担心和恐惧而眉头紧锁。  
“哦宝贝……我……很抱歉。我还以为我有进步了呢。”  
“真没有。但我爱你，求你别离开我。”他真傻，我爱他。

“我不会离开你，可是……我会非常想念能够跟你日夜厮守的时光。”  
“Charles，你真的以为我需要在办公室花那么多时间吗？我通常只去开会3-4个小时，然后就回家。我以前只是为了能够跟你多相处久一点……”

“啊哦，快过来你这头乖乖熊。”我用手臂环上他的脖颈，而他搂住了我，拥抱着我而我快速地啄了一下他的嘴唇。“但现在我得去找份新工作了。你没有别的工作可以让我干吗？”  
“我仿佛回到了我第一次见到你、你求我雇佣你的时候。”他因为美好的记忆而轻笑起来。啊我们一切的开端是多么浪漫。如此幸运。  
“的确是好时光，但我是认真的，宝贝。”

“真的吗？我在想……”他今晚就不能一次把话说全吗？  
“什么？”  
“我是说……你懂的。我赚……很多钱，我又喜欢照顾你。你为什么还需要工作呢？”  
“那我该做什么？”我不解地问。  
“待在我的公寓里？”他一本正经地建议。  
“噢我的天，你认真的吗？你想让我每天在床上等你回家？”我没有生气，只是有点惊讶。他看上去很低落，好像他以为自己对我要求过多了一样。  
“如果你愿意也可以在客厅里等？”这次我忍不住笑了。他不是超级可爱吗？他认真这么说的样子令他更可爱了十倍。尽管我喜欢想象待在他的公寓里等待他，我却不能这么做。

“宝贝，真的很贴心，但我不想感觉像个依赖别人为生的没用家伙。你会像我的金主一样。”  
“那你也可以回来工作。”  
“不，我不想再搞砸你的工作。我会再去找份工作的，我总能找到。”  
“我对此没有丝毫怀疑。你曾经说过你想要当个时尚记者，如果你还想的话，我可以跟一些从业者聊聊？”

“真的吗？？”我睁大了眼睛。  
“是的。下周有颁奖晚宴，会有很多时尚业和杂志社的人，我会向他们介绍你。”  
“哦Erik那可太棒了。我好爱你。”  
“为你倾尽一切，吾爱。”

 

**

 

“我得回我的公寓，多拿些衣服，”我们钻进车里之后我说道。  
“好的。我们今晚不如去你那里睡吧？”这个么，有点奇怪。自从我们在一起之后我们很少去那儿，他不喜欢我的公寓；我也不喜欢带他回家，显然是因为他的阔绰而且不习惯这样的环境。  
但我们在哪儿对我来说根本不重要，只要是我俩在一起。  
“好的，宝贝。”他的手摩挲着我的大腿，当我们开车的时候他总这么干，但并没有性欲的意味，他只是想要感觉我……在他身旁。  
我不知该如何解释，但同样喜欢这样。

“谢谢你今天跟我的母亲相处很好，Erik。”  
“我觉得你已经向我展示过谢意了，”他坏笑起来，而我脸红了，想起早晨是如何一下子荡货模式全开扑向他。“但我仍然因为你有位母亲而感到困惑，我一直觉得你是从天上来的。像是外星人，或者一颗流星。”他轻笑，而我忍不住大笑出声。我甚至不知道该把这称为贴心还是深奥，但实在是可爱极了，世界上再没别人可以说出这种话。

“或者是天使，”我笑着补充。  
“是的，一个天使。”他柔和地微笑，我凝视着他的侧脸——他对于这个简单的词思考过多了，就好像他真的把我看做他的天使，他的引渡人。

 

**

 

等我们进入我的公寓之后，Erik就开始表现得怪怪的。他四处踱步，对着每一处细节吹毛求疵，皱着眉，好像有什么检察官要来查封我的房子一样。  
“我有阵子没来了，但你可以坐这儿然后——Erik？”他显示了，钻进了另一个房间，继续自己一个人默默检查所有东西。  
“这公寓糟透了，”漫长的检查之后，他终于有些害羞地开口了。  
“我知道，但我付不起更贵的。我一直在找，但是——”

“你在找什么？”他关切地问。  
“完美又便宜的，”我笑着宣布。  
“我痛恨这里，我讨厌你的公寓。”他坚定地说。

“什——我知道，Erik，”我尴尬地垂下眼睛。“我们就不该来这儿，我不想让你觉得不舒服，我们去你家吧。”  
“我们会的……但你得把这转手，不能再住在这里。”他为什么又一幅公事公办的样子？  
“我知道，但我不能挑三拣四——哦上帝Erik！你不能给我钱给我换房子，我不会接受的！”我明白了他甜蜜的暗示，那就是他兜圈子的原因。  
“  
不，不……我——该死！”他咒骂起来，抓起了头发。  
“怎么了，宝贝？”我来到他面前试图安抚他，轻柔地搂住他的脖子，寻找他低垂下的双眸。他沮丧地深深叹了口气。  
“我只是……我不想让你再住这里……因为……我想要你把衣服放在我的衣柜……”  
“什么？”我前所未有地大吃一惊。他为什么要我的衣服在他家里？哦我的——  
“我不想让你再离开我的房子……”天哪。我惊讶得说不出话来，而他开始更加惊慌了。

“Erik，你是在请求我跟你一起住吗？”我的声音温柔而轻缓，仍然不敢相信这一切。  
“是的，见鬼，我又毁了这一切……我只想让你搬去和我住，”他紧张地说。  
“Erik，你没有毁了任何东西。这可爱极了。”我抱着他，让他贴近我的身体，但他依旧没有放松。也许因为我还没有做出回答。但他根本无需担心我的回答——

“我知道……我们已经在一起了一段时间，但我不知道这种事情的流程是怎样，比如我们该约会多久再开始同居什么的，但我再也无法忍受你不在我床上度过哪怕一夜……”  
我可怜的宝贝真是太可爱了，因为等待我的回答而颤抖，我知道我应该打断他、告诉他我很乐意和他同居，但我想再逗逗他。“——所以，请……你愿意吗？”

“你在求我吗，老板？”我对他笑了，眼中闪着光。  
“我当然在求你。你准备跟一个疯子一起生活吗？”  
“我基本上已经做了，宝贝。”我喘息着抱紧他。“我也想跟你住在一起，Erik。”  
“谢天谢地。那么你也有点儿疯，天使。”

“没错，而且现在我要占领你的衣柜。耶！”我从Erik怀中脱出，兴高采烈地奔向自己的房间，把他孤零零丢在客厅里、好像他刚才没有做出重要决定的请求一般。“来帮我收拾东西，宝贝，我现在就搬家！”我在房间里向他大叫，激动得直晃悠。他也许已经开始后悔请求和我这样的幼稚鬼同居，因为我听见他在咕哝：  
“哦我的天……”


	20. Chapter 20

搬来和Erik同居非常激动人心又有趣。好吧，至少对我而言如此。他深呼吸了好几次，看着我把所有的衣服拖进他的——现在是“我们的”衣橱；当我把我可爱的枕头和几只毛绒玩具搁在床上的时候，他几乎要昏倒了；而当我把家庭照片摆在我们卧室里的时候，他基本已经心脏病发作了。

“Charles，这有点……太过了，”他咕哝着，与此同时我把相框放在了床头柜上。  
我翻了个白眼。“这是我的父母，你对他们有什么意见？”  
“什么？！我对他们没任何意见！但这是我们的卧室。”哇哦，他说“我们的”。“我不能……让你父母透过相片看着我……玷污他们的儿子！”  
“玷污？”我爆出一阵大笑，但他依然因为那些照片而惊恐不已。  
“这些只是照片，Erik。他们又不能真的看见你，”我对我幼稚的男朋友耐心解释。我们要进行第一次争吵吗？太酷了，我喜欢！

“过来这里，让我向你演示一下，不会很怪的。”我爬到床上，他跟随着我。“让我帮你的老二好好口一发，这总能让你放松的。”他轻笑出声，我将他推倒躺平在床上。  
我拉下他的裤子，看到他已然勃起的老二不由得垂涎欲滴。

我开始热情地吸他，卖力地帮他深喉，直到我抬起头欣赏他因为我的技术而难以自持的样子，但这一次我的视线落到了别的东西上。  
“哦爹地，”我低吟出声，放开了我男友的阴茎。Erik仍旧攥紧了我的头发，剧烈地喘息。“对了，叫我爹地，宝贝！吸我。”他重新把我的脑袋按回他的下身，但我挣开了。

“不，Erik。我爹地刚刚看见我帮男人口交。太恶心了。”我颤抖着站起身。  
“但是——”  
“穿好裤子，帮我把这些照片搬去客厅，你这好色的混蛋！”

说真的，我不知道他是怎么忍受得了我的。

 

**

 

今晚就是Erik要带我去的那场晚宴了。我不敢相信！这是我俩第一次作为情侣出席这种场合。会有很多摄影师，我纠结自己该穿什么衣服。我想要在Erik身旁看上去美美的。  
“我该穿什么，Erik？”  
“你穿什么都那么可爱。”他若无其事地耸耸肩。  
“你根本没帮上忙，宝贝！”

“好吧，你知道我最喜欢你的样子是你不穿衣服的时候，”他语气诱惑地说，稍稍松了松领带。哦我多想现在就跳到他的老二上，但我确实想要完美出镜。“你已经很完美了，Charles。”看来我把心中的话说了出来。  
“哦哦也许我应该穿绿色的那身连体裤配黄色外套！”  
“你还有连体裤？还有黄色的外套？”他的脸孔混合了震惊和恐惧。好吧或许我今晚不该这么浮夸风。

“呃，出去，你在我身边这么性感我无法专心思考！”

当我终于准备好之后，Erik看见我的那一瞬间，便忍不住抽了口气。好吧，其实他每次看见我都这样，甚至是在早晨。我穿着一件看上去很聪敏的尖领衬衫，配上藏蓝色的正装开衫，还有完美凸显臀部曲线的黑色长裤。  
“宝贝，你觉得我该戴上眼镜吗？我戴上之后看上去机灵多了，也可爱多了，你不觉得吗？”我朝他甜甜地笑，戴上了眼睛。  
“可爱？没有，”他非常严肃地说，环上了我的腰。

“没有？”我惊讶地问，而他俯下身吻我，用沙哑的声音低语：“令人性奋？绝对的。”  
因为他的话我变得呼吸急促，想起了他因为我的图书管理员造型多么难耐又多么烦躁。

 

**

 

我们坐在加长跑车里，在后座亲热。“在这里干我，Erik，”我情不自禁地抵着他的唇瓣喘息。  
“回家的路上，天使，我向你保证。”他理好衣服，从我怀中挣开，否则他将会无法自持。  
“这是我许久以来第一次参加社交活动，Charles。也是我第一次和……”他艰难地试图开口，但没那么容易，“……伴侣一同出席。”

“天哪，你甚至都说不出口！”  
“我很抱歉，我只是觉得——觉得很傻。”  
“是因为你有男朋友还是因为我是你的男朋友。”我气呼呼地叉起手臂。  
“都不是，Charles！你知道为什么——”  
“是啊，我知道。听着，‘嘿，我是Charles而这位是我的男朋友Erik。’听上去没那么蠢，对吧？”  
“正是如此。当你说的时候，显得棒极了。只是我说就显得很蠢。”  
“他妈的快说，Erik!”  
“我是Erik而这位是我可爱的男朋友Charles但此刻没那么可爱了。”  
“见鬼我才没有，你这讽刺挖苦的混蛋。”

“好吧，我们准备好了。记得今晚我是焦点。”我叹了口气，可怜的我，有个知名的男朋友。“还有……你也是焦点，所以……”  
“你是在委婉地请求我好好表现吗？”我朝他笑了。  
“没错，正是，”他小心翼翼地用余光瞟我。

我理了理衣服，摆出最严肃的表情，等待他打开车门。  
“看，我也能讲理又专业，”我用秘书专用语气说。  
“夜还长着呢。”

可恶。

 

**

 

真是场光彩夺目的晚宴。我感觉犹如电影明星。两旁的人不停地按下快门，喊着Erik的名字。他一定讨厌这种事，我们都知道他是多么重视隐私的一个人。他的脸上挂着完美的怒容，但一等到我与他十指交缠，他便露出了微笑。他们现在更加疯狂地叫喊起来，我陪着他来到某些记者面前。他只回答了一些基本的问题，尽管他们都在问到我。他忽略了这类问题，但我并没有觉得收到冒犯；他跟我一起出现，他在人前牵着我的手，这表示他并不想试图隐藏我俩的关系，明早我们的照片将遍布网络，他只是想要再将我们的隐私保存久一些而已。

等我们进入会场之后我的血液激动地翻涌起来，而Erik看上去显得相当满意。  
我入迷地看着Erik与众人友好地攀谈。他自如地处理每一段对话，并且自豪地将我介绍给了一些非常重量级的人物。  
他习惯于和有钱有势的人交往，而我感到有点惊恐，因为我并不是其中之一，还好我没有怎么给他丢脸，而且——

“哦我的天！！那是Michael Kors吗？”我喷了一口饮料，而Erik瞪大了眼睛。“嘿Michael！”我朝他大叫，挥舞着手。他困惑地从大厅那头望着我。“我爱你新款的金色手表——”Erik捂住了我的嘴巴，而Michael Kors惊恐地瞪着我，好像我是个变态一样。  
“Chéri(法语，亲爱的)，说好的好好表现呢？”Erik宠溺地问，努力不让我的尴尬程度更进一分。

“我很抱歉，宝贝，但Michael Kors本人就在那里！”我激动得声音发抖，Erik忍不住对我笑了起来。他俯下身子，轻柔地吻了我的嘴唇，在全部这些认识他、尊敬他的人面前。所以官方盖章了。我现在是钻石王老五的男朋友。

我们玩得很开心。我们交谈，大笑，然后他还把我介绍给了Jean Grey主编。她是个传奇。一代高端杂志编辑，简历的厉害程度不言而明：Vogue,Marie Claire,Elle,Cosmo还有数不胜数的其他杂志。现在又是Runway的主编，真希望我从明天就可以在那儿工作。  
是的！没错！她给了我一份作业，让我明天给她过目。

今晚真是棒极了，直到我感觉Erik在我旁边身体一僵。我刚要问他出了什么事，就发觉他的视线落在了一位铂金发色的女人身上。她穿着一身闪闪发亮的白色长裙，头发的卷度堪称完美。我感觉要炸了，为什么我的Erik在盯着这位美女看？  
她也注意到了他，露出掠夺性的微笑，朝我们俩走来。

“Lehnsherr！”她意味深长地朝他嫣然一笑。也许是我的幻觉，但我真他妈想要掐死她。  
“Frost……”Erik冷酷地回应。这就对了，我的宝贝。让她走。我恨她。  
“我很高兴看到你出来散心了。”

好吧，这个女人是谁，为什么说话的口气好像认识Erik一样？我现在好讨厌他，因为他竟从没提起过她。我感觉自己被蒙在鼓里。  
他什么也没说，只是用力抓紧了我的手腕。  
她转身面向我，笑得像只面对飞虫的蜘蛛，让我感到体内一阵麻木……这个女人跟我的Erik有故事。  
“你不准备把我介绍给你的小玩物吗？”

“我是Charles，Erik的男朋友。”我毅然决然地跟她自我介绍，朝她甜甜地微笑。  
“我是Emma。真是幸会。”  
好吧我和Emma剑拔弩张地互瞪着，直到Erik清了清喉咙，示意我们离开。  
“别这么紧张兮兮的，Lehnsherr。让我跟你的小男孩谈谈。真是惊讶——”  
“你不许跟他谈——”Erik打断了她，但我很好奇这贱人想从我这得到什么。

“宝贝，你能不能帮我拿杯饮料？我真的挺渴的……”我抚摸着他的胳膊，知道他绝不会拒绝我的任何请求。  
“Charles……”  
“我没事的。”听到我这么说，他便离开了，留下我和这个讨厌的女人。该死的，她比我高。但我还是能扳倒她……

我礼貌地开口，看在Erik的份上，我不想让他感觉更加尴尬了。“我——”  
“是个荡货。我知道。我听说过Erik的漂亮秘书。你很符合描述。”  
“你说什么？”我惊讶极了。她怎么敢……  
“哦，你别跟我装乖男孩，你我都很清楚你真正的样子。”这贱人不屑地对我说。我睁大了眼睛，而她怀着妒意俯视着我。

“我知道你玩的什么把戏。甜美，友善，有点儿天真，”她忿忿不平地说，把我从头批判到脚。“我见过你这样的，多得一双手都数不过来。幸运的是Erik不是那种人，他从未被这种戏码骗过。但是你……”她冷笑一声，朝我走近一步；我重重吸了口气，瞪大双眼直视着她。“哦，干得漂亮，这双适合吹箫的嘴巴！你做到了不可能的事情！让他跟你一起出场，允许你自我介绍成他的男朋友……你以为你把Erik握在手心了，是吗？那让我给你一些前女友的忠告——”在任何其他情况下我都会因为她对我的侮辱而反抗，但“前女友”这个词灼伤了我的耳朵，直接刺进了我的心里。“——他会厌倦的。他会把你看个清楚。他会知道你想要的只是爬进他的公司，攀进上层社会，像是吸血的蚂蟥。或者是用老套的方法把他的钱都吸榨干——我敢打赌你那张嘴功夫不错——”

我感到胃里一阵痉挛，我的喉咙发干，我的眼睛则相反，变得潮湿。她让我感到恶心，浑身发抖。  
“干得好啊。”她拍了拍手，提高了音量，让周围的人都望向了我。“你先是向我的丈夫张开大腿，现在又钓上了大鱼。接下来呢？搞定董事会的全部成员？”她的脸朝我压迫过来。

丈夫？谁他妈是她丈夫？  
哦上帝。  
我瞥见了Sebastian。他一看到我在和这位显然是他妻子的女士“亲切交谈”，立刻就一溜烟跑没影了。

Erik带着我的饮料回来了，他的步伐加快了些，因为即使在远处他也能看出我正在崩溃。我一生都在等待着他这样的人，只需我的一个眼神他就能明了我心中所想，只需要我细微的身体语言他就能知道我的感受。而我得到了他，就在这儿，向我跑来，来拯救我。  
他用力抓住了她的肩膀，力道比平常的绅士对女士的动作大得多，用一种似乎要立马拧断她脖子的愤怒语气对她开口，“你对他说了什么？”  
“只是事实而已，亲爱的。”她刻薄地笑起来，因为在众人面前羞辱我而志得意满。Erik抓住她肩膀的手，还有他们不为人知的过去，都令我感到快要窒息。  
当Erik还在激烈地与她争吵的时候，我冲进了洗手间，在大家看到我哭泣之前。

我孤身一人任由泪水滑落，安静地哭了起来。我望着镜中的自己，满脸通红……突然如此丑陋。  
“我的天使……”Erik的声音从我的背后传来。  
“你为什么不告诉我你和Sebastian的妻子交往过？”我断断续续地问。  
“我从没有！多年前我喝醉的一晚跟她上过床，后来她嫁给了Sebastian——”他继续说着，但我因为那句“上过床”而痛苦不已，再也没有听清后面的话。

他拥抱了我；他的嘴唇靠在我的耳畔，鼻尖轻蹭着我的头发。“我真的很抱歉，Charles，很抱歉……她对你说了什么？”他低声说，温暖的声线试图抚慰我，但我仍然能感觉到他压抑的怒火。  
“她——她说得好像你们俩曾是一对，”我靠在他的胸前啜泣，“而我则只是个俗气的浪货，只想得到你的钱。你知道那不是真的，Erik……”  
“我当然知道，Charles。你怎么突然变得这么没安全感？我难道没有向你证明我的爱吗？”  
“有啦……只是……她那么美丽，我一想像你们俩在一起，哪怕只是一夜情，她显然还渴望着你……“  
“不，我对她不感兴趣。”

“得了，Erik。别告诉我我想听的话。我想要你对我坦承。别让我显得更蠢，她已经让我觉得足够丢脸了。”  
“好吧。她很美丽。而且我说我对她不感兴趣是完全诚实的。因为她的美丽只在外表。而你，完全相反……”他轻轻摩挲我的脸颊，直视着我的双眼，好像电影里的男主角在即将说出改变女主角一生的台词之前那样。但此情此景并非虚假，因为Erik并不擅长对恋人演戏。这是他真正的样子。“——你宛如钻石。干净……无暇……清澈见底。”  
我哭得更厉害了，因为我竟如此幸运能够遇见对我说这些话的人，而且一字一句完全出自真心。

“你的美丽从这里开始。”他用掌心抚过我的脸颊，拭去了我的泪水，用那双专注的灰蓝眼眸凝视着我。听到他说我有张美丽的脸蛋我忍不住轻笑起来。然后他缓缓地抚过我的脖颈，落到我的胸口。“然后一路来到这里。”他的手继续停留在我悸动的心脏上方。“进入这里的深处。它透过这双美得不真实的蓝眼睛而闪烁，Charles。我从电梯里遇见你的第一刻就了解到你的美丽。”

“哦Erik。”他是怎么在短短几秒之内让我哭得更加厉害，让我所有的痛苦都变成了幸福的泪水从眼中滑落？  
“我只属于你。我从未属于过任何人。以前没有，以后也不会。只是你的。”  
“我爱你。Erik。”  
“我也爱你，Charles。你很完美。”

我真心希望所有人都能够遇到一个告诉你你很完美的男人，因为此时此刻，在Erik的怀中，聆听着他在我耳边深情的絮语，我感觉自己宛如得到了永恒。

 

**

 

我们俩准备离开宴会，Erik去拿我们的外套，这时候那贱女人又来到了我的面前。我挫败地叹了口气，但这次我坚强了许多。  
“所以……看来你的狗狗眼攻势对Lehnsher起了作用，他看上去对你着迷得很……但要离我的老公远点，不然我就——”  
“继续啊，贱人！”  
“你刚才叫我什么？”  
“我说，我倒想让你试试看。”  
“怎么，你以为我不能再抢回他妈？就因为他操你你就这么自信？”  
“不，我不是这么想，而是事实如此。他不仅仅是操我——他属于我。他的老二是指南针，而我就是正南极——它只被我一个人吸引。”  
我丢下张口结舌的她，朝Erik走去，听到身后一阵快门响起的声音。

 

**

 

“哦我的天！”我尖叫出声。不，我们不是在做爱，但Erik此刻笑得喘不过气。我们正在看一张上面印着我们可爱合照的报纸，我已经把照片部分剪了下来，但更为有趣的是新闻的标题。

“百万富翁CEO埃里克•兰谢尔的XX是指南针而他的恋人是正南极——它只被他吸引.”

可惜了姑娘们！钻石王老五显然已经私定终身了。广受尊敬的低调CEO埃里克•兰谢尔昨夜参加了慈善晚宴，但并非独自出席！他搂着一位娇小的棕发美人，但不是女士而是一位先生！拥有男孩气质和灿烂微笑的他正与如今最有影响力的男性之一热恋。我们从未想过兰谢尔先生会陷入这样的状态，但他显然乐在其中。  
晚宴后的一场小插曲发生在他的恋人和艾玛•肖女士之间——兰谢尔多年商业伙伴塞巴斯蒂安•肖的妻子。我们看到这位小兰谢尔先生对肖太太大为光火，说出了令人印象深刻的台词“他的老二是指南针，而我就是正南极——它只被我一个人吸引。”

“哦，上帝，Erik！真对不起！”我尴尬地叫出了声。  
“你在开玩笑嘛？我喜欢。”  
“真的？”  
“我的天使……”他转向了我。我们正在沙发上，他轻柔地将我往后推，让我平躺下来、而他压在我的身上。我立即用腿绕上了他的腰。

“我非常乐意看到报纸上出现关于我的真实新闻。我的确只属于你。而如今整个世界都知道了。从我操你的第一天开始，我，还有我的老二，都再也没有对其他人产生丝毫兴趣。我仍然是个犹太教徒，但你——”他用双手抚摸过我的全身。“你就是我的神祗，Charles。”他亲吻我的脖颈，我不知该先做什么，是呻吟抑或因为他的话语而感动得再次哭泣。“你的身体是我的圣土，”他用了点力压住我。呻吟，绝对先呻吟。“……你的话语是我的经文，”他给予我一个炙热的吻，轻柔地啃咬我的下唇。“你的屁屁是我愿意越过炭火去朝拜的祭坛。”他的双手揉捏着我的臀瓣，让我叫得像是现在就要高潮似的。  
“哦天哪，Erik！”

抛开在这之后我们进行了多么热烈而疯狂的性爱不谈，我觉得他的这番话应该成为婚礼上对我的誓词。


	21. Chapter 21

接下来的一个月一眨眼就过去了。和Erik共度的生活犹如天堂。我已经等不及要跟他这样共度一生。是的，我想要跟他结婚，但我不想催他；他从未经历过正式的恋爱关系，至于婚姻——我能想象这对他而言有多吓人。  
Erik和我在一起是那么幸福。我对于自己的新工作也很满意。是的，Erik让我梦想成真了。在这里我深受姑娘们的喜爱，我不想吹嘘，但我正在跟世界上最辣的CEO交往所以没错，我简直就是她们的偶像。每天下班后Erik来接我的时候，我的同事都嫉妒万分，我爽爆了。  
  
我有时候会送午餐到他的办公室，真是个完美的男朋友。不想娶我是不科学的，对吧？我想要为他做饭，为他打扫，每天早晨给他口交。我真是理想的结婚对象。  
  
好吧，也许我最近是有些对于结婚这事儿过于痴迷了，但我怎能不这样呢？[我俩在一起的日子充满欢笑](http://tedystaleva.tumblr.com/post/108919003297)——愚蠢，幼稚而完美；耳鬓厮磨，还有很多下流的性爱——就好像一切都没有变，从他在办公室里把我脑子都操出来的第一天开始，我们对彼此的渴望从未停息。当然我们之间有些小磕小碰，但这再正常不过，毕竟我们爱得那么深。要是没有如此深爱的话我们根本不会在意这些细微末节。  
  
有时候他过分的保护欲令我抓狂。你知道我现在甚至还有个保镖吗？是啊，Erik喜欢把他叫做我的司机，但事实并非如此。Victor的体型是Erik的两倍，说不定有三倍。  
Erik最近将一些不忠诚的董事会成员扫地出门，鉴于我已经成为他众所周知的弱点，我一下子就成为了别人可能报复的目标。我真的不喜欢被保护，但如果这能让他安心的话我也不介意。  
他对我的保护欲让他更可爱了，也让我更加爱他。比如前几天发生的事情。  
  
我刚准备出门上班，而Erik已经先走了，结果我听到了敲门声。我打开门，看到是他，立刻满心欢喜。但他怒气冲冲地看着我，一脸心烦意乱。  
“你到底为什么这么做？”  
“做什么？”  
“你开了门。”  
“你敲门了呀。”  
  
“是啊，但你没有先问门外是谁，见鬼，Charles！万一是个杀人犯呢。”他痛心疾首地说，好像我犯下了今年最严重的罪行一般。  
“如果门外站的是杀人犯，你觉得他会主动告诉我吗，宝贝？”我困惑地朝他眯起眼。  
“但你开门之前还是应该问。或者根本就不开门……”  
“但如果是本尼来敲门——”  
“尤其不许给他开门！”他对于我的迷弟心态很是不满。  
“哦，好吧。”我哼唧了一声，在他面前甩上了门，现在明白他回家的唯一原因就是这个。  
  
我还没来得及转过身就听到他又敲门了。我忍不住暗笑。这就是我选择去爱的男人。说真的，我每天都越来越爱他，因为他的疯狂举动。  
“是谁呀？”我用嘲讽的语气装腔作势地问，努力不笑出声音。  
“开膛手杰克。”回答冷酷而阴森。  
我打开了门。  
  
“老天，Charles！你是想被杀吗，”他的语气和表情都失望透顶。  
“我觉得开膛手杰克很神奇，我很想跟他聊一聊。”  
“是在他杀你之前还是之后？”他怒视着我。  
“啊，宝贝，别再过分紧张了。请进来，吻我然后我帮你吸——”  
“这一套现在没用了！锁上该死的门，不许开，就算女王敲门我也不管！”他看上去一如既往地英俊又气鼓鼓的，但他还是深情地吻了我的额头后离开了。  
我关上门，上了锁。我自己笑了起来，像个疯子，但根本无法控制，我的心因为对这个荒谬的、疯狂的男人强烈的爱而欣喜若狂。  
  
还有些时候他则是完全失去了理智。  
  
“真奇怪，”我打开电脑之后低声咕哝。“Erik？你用过我的电脑了？”  
他走进房间，脸上带着愧疚的表情。  
“没有啊……”他故作天真地回答。骗子。  
“有意思，因为不知为何我的朋友Logan神奇地被我的Facebook屏蔽了。”  
“我不知道。还有他是个模特，不是你的朋友——”  
“哦你再胡说八道，Erik！你又来了，对不对？监视我，根本不信任我，”我生气地交叉起双臂。  
“那我应该怎么办？他竟然敢戳你，见鬼！！”他比我更生气地大喊。  
  
“你知道戳一下是什么意思么，Erik？”  
“我不知道，但我不想别的男人‘戳’我的男朋友，这很过分吗？”他说得像是在讲理一样，而他并没有。  
“哦上帝，这是Facebook！戳一下又不会怀孕！”  
“当然了，对你来讲当然没什么，因为你的情感状态是隐藏的！”  
“搞什么？你甚至没有facebook账号，我要怎么标注我正和你交往？再说了，你没看到我的相册吗？每张照片都是我和你在舌吻，如果这还不明显说明我在和你交往的话，我不知道还有什么算了！”  
  
“但是——”  
“别说了Erik。你在网上一直这样，但现在你开始发散到现实生活了。你准备怎么做，驱逐一切靠近我的人吗？还有你跟踪我去拍摄现场的那几次是怎么回事？”  
“你不许去那些拍摄！我不喜欢你对着帅气的裸男流口水！”  
“该死他们又没裸，而且那是我的工作！”  
他垂下头，不知道如何应对，我能感觉到他的痛苦。  
  
“宝贝……我们已经这样好多次了。你知道我只属于你，你也只属于我……对吗？”  
“当然！”他像被冒犯一样大声说。每次他质疑我的时候我也有同感。“[我的老二如同磁铁，而你是一块火辣的锻钢](http://tedystaleva.tumblr.com/post/113959090087/chapter-21)。”  
“看见没，我就是这个意思。没有其他任何人会对我说这种话，所以我才爱你这么深，除你之外别无所求，”我现在冷静了一些对他解释，语气温柔；这应该能便于他理解。“但你不能一直这么嫉妒，宝贝……”  
  
“我知道，Charles。但我仍然希望他们下地狱。”  
我走到他面前拥抱了他。“这么说太糟糕了，宝贝。让我们来一发，然后忘记这一切，好吗？”我甜甜地问。他愧疚地点点头，吻了我。  
问题解决了。  
  


**

  
  
“乖乖熊，你还在工作吗？”我走进他的书房。他最近在家里工作更多，而更少去公司。  
“是啊，但我再过几分钟就好，”他疲倦地说，揉了揉眼睛。他努力在今天把工作全部弄完，因为周末他要带我去塔霍湖。  
“噢别担心我。我正好要出去。你觉得Victor会开车送我还是我可以开你的车？”  
“当然可以，他随时候命。但你要去哪？”他的肩膀绷紧了，但他试图隐藏自己的担忧。  
“我同事给我约了一位按摩师。我最近一直因为新工作有点紧张——创意总监快把我逼疯了。而且还有你幼稚的举动，所以我决定去试试。Moira说Janos是个大师——”我嘴巴一如既往地没遮拦。  
  
“Janos？这个女人名字挺奇怪的。”他又来了。  
“因为他是个男的，宝贝。”  
他缓缓站了起来，努力控制自己，但我在他的眼中看见——熊熊怒火。  
“放松，宝贝。没必要嫉妒。”  
“嫉妒？谁嫉妒了？我没嫉妒——因为你不会去。”他的声音和怒气一起提高了。  
  
“Erik，我们还要反复多少次？”我努力和颜悦色，但他却充耳不闻。  
“你真他妈以为我会冷静地坐在这里，明知道你在外面——身上只盖着一块薄毛巾——当那个‘Janos’对你上下其手？让你呻吟？见鬼去！！”我从没见过他这么生气。“除非我死了！你的呻吟都属于我——我已经全包下了，用戒——”他没说完，但我气得什么都没听清。  
“去你的，Erik！我讨厌你这样！我只有两个字送给你：信任！”  
“是啊，我也有三个字送给你：不可能！”他愤怒地大吼，每一个字都掷地有声。  
“操你，Erik！我还要话要送给你而你必须接受：我要出去，而你不许跟着我！”我冲出了房间，又生气又难过。  
“你想去哪？Charles？”我听到他在我身后喊，但我迅速抓起车钥匙跑出了门。

 

**

  
我在Hank的家里——他是我妹妹的男朋友，我想他们已经开始同居了，他们在一起的时间跟我和Erik一样久，但我还不确定他们有没有走到这一步。我是说我和Erik之间发生的一切都不是正常情侣的方式，所以我不知道我俩是否能当做例子。但，是啊，我看得出他们在乎彼此，Hank是个好人，如果他邀请她和他同住的话，我会很高兴的；她的宿舍简直邋遢极了。  
  
Erik在疯狂地给我打电话，我知道他和我一样不开心，但我讨厌我们俩吵架，我们从未这样大吵过，所以我没接电话，只是把事情经过告诉了我的妹妹和Hank。我根本没去按摩。我一向我行我素，但我绝不会做令Erik生气的事情，无论他的要求有多么荒谬。他愿意为我做任何事，而我也是一样，尽管大多数时候他都蛮不讲理。然而，我也需要教他一课，让他知道他不能像这样强迫我——简单的一句“Charles你这样做我会不舒服”就可以了。  
  
他跟我争执时的态度真的很令我失望。所以我晚上很晚才回家。  
“Erik？”  
我看见他在客厅里来回踱步，正在和谁打电话，也许是Victor。等他看见我之后，如释重负地叹了口气，但他依然看上去一脸怒气。他挂断了，把手机丢到了沙发上。  
  
他就那样看着我，带着失望的表情，对我而失望，这令我感到十分愧疚，尽管我什么都没干。他一言不发，我们就这样站在那里，许久许久。  
“Erik，我——”  
我还没来得及说完，他就离开了房间。我很爱Erik，但他这么幼稚的样子真把我逼疯了。  
  
那是我们第一次满怀怒气地上床睡觉。  
  
  


**

  
  
早晨我再一次试图跟他交流，但他仍然生气地瞪着我。我讨厌这样。  
“你想要我给你做什么早饭，宝贝？”我问Erik，朝厨房走去；他只是跟我擦肩而过，已经穿好了西装。他今天似乎提早出门……  
“不用。我去公司吃，”他打断了我，声音严肃而冰冷。就这样。我受够了，他快把我弄哭了，但我不能任由他因为子虚乌有的事情而对我发火。  
  
“Erik，别这么混蛋了！”我加快脚步，追着他走出了公寓。  
“我有更重要的事情要担心，而不是早餐、时尚或者是按摩！”他低吼道，而我痛苦得皱起了眉头。  
“我知道你因为昨晚的事情而很生气，但这不代表你有权力伤害我。”  
“看在上帝的份上，Charles，我没有伤害你。是你在伤害我！”他打断了我。  
“得了，你已经伤害我足够深了，不跟我说话，或者只是粗鲁地打断我！”我的声音哽咽了，从昨晚开始蓄积的泪水涌了出来。他伸手触碰我，脸上带着惊慌的表情。几个月以前他说过，他再也不想让我哭了，尤其不会因为他而哭，我也一直没有理由伤心哭泣，直到现在；所以他也几乎要哭出来似的。  
  
“我去坐地铁，”我迅速擦干了眼泪，把他从面前推开，按下了电梯按钮。  
“别这么幼稚。”  
“滚你的，Erik，”我小声咕哝，走进了电梯。我把跟在身后的他推了出去。

  
**

  
  
我一整天上班都闷闷不乐。大家知道是因为我和Erik吵架了，他们什么都没问。  
在我今早那样离开家之后他甚至没有打电话给我……我真的搞砸了吗？如果他想跟我分手怎么办？万一——  
“有个快递，”快递员小哥在我的办公桌旁停下，我甚至没有注意他何时来的，说明我今天完全不在状态。  
“喔，呃，Grey小姐现在很忙，但我可以帮她代收——”  
“事实上这是给Charles Xavier的。你知道他哪儿吗？他们要求必须本人签收。”我瞪大眼睛看着他带来的大包裹，周围的妹子都聚了过来，像在等着看戏似的。  
  
“嗯……就是我。”  
“太好了。请在这儿签名。”我手有点抖地签了名，因为我实在太激动了，当我双手触上包裹的时候，我内心的声音在说“他爱你宝贝，看，是他送来的。”我质疑他的感情真是太蠢了。  
我急匆匆地撕开了包装，毫无耐心，发现了一只可爱的毛绒小熊，脖子上围着一条漂亮的Burberry围巾。周围的妹子们开始赞叹出声，说着我的男朋友是多么完美；因为他真的如此，不管他偶尔的表现多么像个疯子……我的心也在赞叹，当我看到小熊怀里的一张小卡片之后笑得更灿烂了。  
“上面写了什么，Charles？”大家不耐烦地问。  
于是我读了起来：  
  
 **** _“我是个蠢货……请原谅我。_  
你的屁股总让我想起孩子最喜欢的毛绒玩具。只要它在我的接触范围内，我就无法放开它，也不愿意让别人碰它一下。所以请你，不要责怪我。  
我爱你  
你的乖乖熊 <3”  
  
我读完了这完全荒谬的、Erik式的道歉信，脸羞红了，这对我来说实在太浪漫，彻底融化了我的心。  
“哇哦，真是又怪又甜，Charles。你真的很幸运，”Moira兴奋地说。  
“是呀，他这么在乎你还有你的感觉。如果我每次发火的时候男朋友能注意到就好了。”可怜的Angel，还有幸运的我，拥有这个完美的男人。  
  
“而且你男人还承认错误，请求原谅。说真的伙计，你俩把我心都萌化了，”Kitty也惊叫着说。  
“我想拥有像你们这样的感情关系，”Moira梦幻地叹了口气。  
“是啊，有时候连我都难以相信自己的好运气。”  
  


**

  
  
当我下班离开的时候，我看到Erik耐心地站在车旁等待着我。他今天不知道我什么时候下班，一定是在这等了好一会儿了。哇哦。  
我来到他面前，努力憋住笑容，该让他再担惊受怕一会儿。我抱着我的小熊，围上了新围巾。  
他看上去真的很紧张，但终于开口了，“我在等你，”他低声说，看上去很是脆弱。“我还有事……但我决定来这儿等你。我希望……你不介意。”  
所以现在他要演脆弱而没有安全感的Erik那一套？真是烂招数。  
  
“别跟我装可爱，我还在伤心呢，”我说，努力抑制住自己不要跳到他身上乱吻一气。我弱爆了。都怪他还有他可爱的示爱方式。  
“我知道，我很抱歉，请不要离开我……”  
“我不会，宝贝，我爱你。我太爱你了，我根本就没去按摩。”  
他的脸立刻欢喜得亮了起来，再度充满了自信。  
“哦谢天谢地。”他把我拉进怀里。“我猜我现在欠你一次按摩，”他在我的耳畔低语，而我的腿都要软了。  
“嗯嗯嗯，”我低声咕哝，然后他封上了我俩之间的距离，嘴唇相触。这是个缓慢而柔情的吻，他的舌头和我的纠缠在一起。  
  
他抱着我转了个圈，把我压在他的车上，我的脑中闪过了他在引擎盖上操我的火辣场面。我想那次是我第一次对他产生性欲之外的情感。  
我因为这记忆而呻吟出声，他火热的嘴唇贴着我而移动。就这样，我们在灿烂的阳光下倚着他的车交换火辣的吻，别人都能看到，我意识到我理解了他对我一切充满占有欲的想法和言行，因为他也属于我。因为他妙不可言。因为他爱我，就像我爱他一样。因为他渴望我，就像我一样热切。这就是世事该有的样子，就该是这样的感觉。今后也会一直如此——保护，相爱，充满性张力、激情还有爱恋。  
  



	22. Chapter 22

又是幸福的一个月过去了。我的Erik变成了一个平易近人的Erik，我们的关系进展是如此美妙而快乐。我们一起交往了八个月，你能相信吗？是的，我一直在数，从我们第一次接吻兼上床的那天起。而他仍然还没见过我的父母。我知道他说过，只要我愿意我们随时都可以去，但每当我们不得不见我妹妹的时候他都会恐慌发作。好吧，她的确挺吓人的。第一次我介绍他俩认识的时候，看上去就像他们要杀了对方一样。但她还是大发善心没过分为难他，因为她知道他令我有多么开心。  
  
现在他刚刚下班到家。我们看看他会怎么处理。  
  
“嗨宝贝，工作如何？”我甜甜地问。  
“我想你，就是这样。”啊，我贴心的男人。他脱下外套，来到坐在沙发上的我身旁，给了我一个吻。  
我低头看着我的双手，搜肠刮肚着适合的语言，这时候我听到他的声音颤抖了。“出了什么事？”  
“你怎么知道有事情？”看看我的甜心，多么懂我。  
“是你的眼睛……它们闪烁的样子，只有在你紧张或者是遇到大甩卖的时候才会这样，而我看不到周围有任何购物袋，所以你是为什么紧张？”  
  
这让我真的开始感觉到有些没把握起来。  
“宝贝……我们得谈谈，”我看到目瞪口呆的样子不由得皱了皱眉。“等等，放松，”我轻声说，用力捏住他的手，把它放到了我的膝头。他看上去快要心脏病发作了，我到底为什么要用这种方式跟他交流呢？“听我说——”  
“是因为我太疯狂了吗？”他睁大眼睛，紧张地吞了口口水。“是因为我恢复正常不够快吗？”  
  
“不，不，宝贝！你什么错都没有！你很完美，我爱你！”我坦承，但他并没有冷静下来。他跪坐在我面前，脑袋靠住我的膝盖，双手紧紧抓住我的胯部。我相当确信我听到了啜泣声。“我在努力，Charles……我在努力为你变好，”他难以自抑地低声嗫嚅，紧紧抱住我的双腿。  
“不，Erik。快站起来。我不是要跟你分手，宝贝。你能听我说吗？”不，他没有。  
  
“我会更努力的。求你别……抛弃我。我需要你。在我遇见你之前我是死的，如果你离开我，我会再度死去。我如此爱你……”他现在真的哭出来了，我的心岁了、不知该怎么办，他根本不听我说话。“求你，请不要离开我……”  
“Erik，拜托别哭了。我没有要跟你分手。我不会离开你。我爱你，我只想让你见见我的父母。”  
他终于抬头看我了，灰蓝的眼眸里满是泪水，还有无助，但等到他终于理解我的意思之后都开始消失不见。  
“如果你准备好了的话，宝贝。这不是你的义务，只是我的建议，你已经为我做了太多——”  
  
“我会的。”  
“什么？”  
“我想要见你的父母，”此刻他冷静地说，擦去了泪水。  
“真的吗？你不是因为我问才这么做的，对吗？我希望你不要觉得别扭——”  
  
他迅速打断了我，“我想。我他妈吓坏了，当然，但我真的想。我们可以明天就去？还是等到周末？”  
“那样太棒了，亲爱的。谢谢你！”我紧紧地拥抱了他，他用无数的吻沐浴了我。  
“请别再像刚才那样吓我了！”  
我笑了起来，吻去了他的泪水。“我怎么可能离开我的乖乖熊呢？”  
  


**

  
  
我太兴奋了，因为我们可以在他的私人飞机上做爱——我是说简直梦想成真，不是吗？但是随后他建议我们应该带上我妹妹和她男友。也许他需要一个后援，这样今晚的火力就不会全集中在他身上，也能分散给Hank。所以呢，加入嗨上云霄俱乐部的计划要推迟到下一次了。  
等我们终于到达之后，Erik开始恐慌了。  
“放松，宝贝。我爱你，所以他们也会爱你。”  
  
我的母亲打开了家门，看到我和Raven之后开心地尖叫起来。我们都开始相互拥抱，而Erik和Hank只能尴尬地站在门口。  
“妈咪我想让你见见我一生的挚爱——Erik。”他朝她伸出手，但她依然一脸怀疑的神色。在这么多月我跟她打电话啰嗦我们是多么幸福  
之后，她还生他的气吗？  
  
“妈妈，这是我爱的男人——”她终于朝她微笑了，一个纯粹欢乐的微笑；她没和他握手，而是紧紧拥抱了他。  
“欢迎来到我们家，孩子。现在你也是我的儿子了。”  
  


**

  
  
我们开始把行李搬到我的房间，这时候妈妈咳嗽了几声，而我转过身看到老爸叉着胳膊站在那儿。  
“哦拜托！Erik就要睡在我房间！”我像个小孩一样哼唧起来，而老爸怒目而视。“爹地！我们住在一起！你所担心的事情早就发生了！”我说完之后所有人都脸红了。  
  
“老天，”我听到Erik在我身旁咕哝。  
这将会是个漫长的夜晚……  
  


**

  
  
好吧正如你所猜的那样，我大获全胜。  
Erik给我父母带了几瓶很棒的酒。  
“哦，孩子，没必要客气。”  
“Xavier夫人，我比您儿子要大十三岁，我已经让您有了个糟糕的第一印象，这只是我在网上搜到’如何讨好岳母‘的第一步而已。”  
“啊，你真的不必，甜心。你只需要向我保证三件事：你不会伤害我的儿子；你不会让他伤心；你不会摧毁他的精神。”  
“我保证。”  
  
我们一同下楼帮母亲准备晚餐。至少我做了，我把Erik支开，没必要让爸妈知道这个成年人竟然在厨房里啥都不会。  
Erik看上去很紧张，因为全部注意力都在他身上，尽管父母也刚刚见了我妹妹的男友，但大家的问题都抛给了我的Erik。我整晚都在桌子下面握着他的手，目前为止风平浪静。  
“能看到你和妹妹都这么幸福地热恋，多好呀！”妈妈开心地感叹，而爸爸接过了话头。  
“是啊，所以既然你们已经住在一起了，有打算过婚姻大事吗？”  
  
我噎住了，Erik拍了拍我的后背。我的老天，我老爸想让我男朋友心脏病发作而死吗？等等。Erik在我身边倒是相当冷静。  
“天哪老爸！我们——”  
  
“是的，”Erik回答，语气中没有丝毫不确定，坚定不移。  
“ **什么** ？！”我惊叫着转身面向他。  
“什么？”Erik问，双眼直视着我。  
“你不应该先跟我讨论这个嘛，宝贝……”我咕哝着，局促地笑了一声，心跳加快了。  
“Charles，我已经没那么年轻了，而且我们还住在一起，”他转向我，他的话语令我怒火中烧。“我是说，这样才有道理。”  
  
“ **有道理** ？”我尽可能用最温和的方式打断了他；Hank吹了个口哨而Raven扇了他一下。“所以对你来讲，婚姻就是所谓的有道理，像是数学题一样？客观公正、不带感情？或是像谈生意一样？”  
他怎么能这样对我，他那么了解我，明知道我是个无可救药的浪漫主义者，我想要结婚并且也希望他也想，但绝对不是因为“有道理”，不是再度变成了他的商业交易。  
  
“这根本不是我说的意思，天使，”Erik试图安抚我。“就像你父亲说的，我们已经住在一起了，结婚是很自然的——”  
“哦，现在又变成自然了？”我嗤之以鼻，听到Raven轻笑出声。“好吧，Lehnsherr先生，恐怕我得提醒你，你和我之间发生的事情没有一件是自然的，一切都不自然——“  
  
“你非要提结婚这档事吗？”妈妈生气地瞪着我脸红的老爸。  
“没事，妈妈。不是爸的错，”我咕哝，“我们吃饭吧，”我沮丧地说。  
  
“Charles，我想你误解了我。”Erik从餐巾擦了擦嘴巴，转身面对着我，前所未有地认真。“我爱你，Charles。我的爱从未能用言语形容，但我想说的是，如果我爱你，而且想要与你共度余生，那么婚姻只不过是一张纸而已。我不需要这张纸来告诉所有人，我是你的男人。而我们——”他指了指我们俩。“——在一起，才真正有道理。我无法想象自己爱别人。你是我的唯一。”  
那就是我的男人，他从不让我失望。  
  
“我会给你一个电影般的求婚，因为我知道你想要。但说真的，我不需要那种东西就知道，我想要你，直到死亡让你我分离。”  
“我知道。”我轻轻吻了他。“但你还是要求婚。”我警告他。  
  
大家都笑了，继续我们[温馨可爱的晚餐](https://38.media.tumblr.com/294247637964e74e3296883f2b3204ea/tumblr_nlkw0czMH81rjjxbmo1_500.gif)。现在问题是：我该怎么含蓄地跳到Erik身上，而不惊吓到我的家人？  
  


**

  
  
我不停把手伸到Erik的大腿上，朝他挤眼睛，但他就是不配合我。我想把他拖进我的房间，而他却想看我小时候的照片。  
“我根本不该觉得惊讶的，但你小时候真是个可爱的孩子。”他欣赏着我的照片，缓缓地翻阅着相册。  
我开始轻吸起他的耳垂，轻声呢喃，“而我现在很性感，你不觉得吗？”  
  
他继续忽略我，跟我的母亲攀谈，跟她要更多照片。等到夜深的时候我因为一直努力展示性感而累死了，只好放弃。  
  


**

  
  
“你是认真的吗？”等我们走进我的房间之后我问Erik。他正在脱衣服，这让我分心极了，但我必须得问。  
“关于爱你的家人？当然是真的。他们跟你一样棒——”  
“不，关于和我在一起。永远的那种？”我嘀咕。  
  
“你知道……我是个非常纠结的男人，Charles。我怀疑自我，也同样怀疑其他人。但有一件事情我很确定，那就是我想要你永远陪伴在我生命中。我很抱歉用这样的方式告诉你，我只是很紧张，希望你父母能够明白我对你是多么认真，”他告诉我，手臂环上了我的肩膀，轻吻着我的嘴唇。“我早就计划好了，比这更顺畅更浪漫，拥有你值得的一切……但自从我想要这么做之后我的头就一直很晕，你这么年轻，我不知道你是不是准备好了……然后我见到了你可爱的亲人，我只是……你懂我，如果没搞砸的话，就不是我了。”  
  
“你知道我爱你搞砸了的样子，宝贝。而且我不是真的需要一个盛大的求婚仪式，”我轻笑起来，垂下眼帘玩弄起他的裤腰带。我现在就可以说我愿意，而且还希望他加快求婚进度。  
“是啊，没错，”他调情地说，而我笑出了声。“但……好吧，我会尽量给你惊喜的。”  
  
“哦真的吗，老板？”我挑起一侧眉毛，感觉到他引诱的笑容闪过一阵欲望的火光。  
“是的，Xavier先生。我会让你措手不及。”他眨了眨眼。  
“好呀，我等着，Lehnsherr先生，”我回答。他俯下身，匆匆吻了我一口。但我现在不想匆匆忙忙。  
  
“所以……这是我小时候的床，”我意味深长地说，双手抚上他坚实的胸膛，骤然涌起一阵兴奋。  
“哦，真的吗？这堆毛绒玩具可没让我猜出来。”他取笑我，而我揪了他的鼻子。  
“就你聪明。我想说的是……还从来没有人在这上面’玷污‘过我……”  
“很诱人……但不行。”  
  
“别假正经，Erik。”  
“我不是假正经，只是刚好有个世界上最大声的爱人，”他逗弄我，我脸红了。都这么久了他怎么还总能让我心动？  
“但我喜欢你的声音，”他在我耳畔低语。我呻吟出声，而他的双手逡巡过我的身体，嘴唇抵在我的耳边，亲吻我的脖颈。“我喜欢你用指甲抓我的后背……喜欢你快要高潮的时候迷蒙的眼神……”  
  
我的呼吸变得粗重了。我的双手环上他的后背，指尖陷进他坚硬的肌肉，而他也用力地攀住我。  
“你原本的样子已经足够完美，”他轻声说，嘴唇侵略性地覆上了我的。“我爱你的一切……所有……”  
“噢Erik……”  
“但我不会在你父母附近操你，”他抽回了身。什么鬼？他把我搞得欲火焚身，好吧从晚餐开始我就欲火焚身，但却临阵脱逃。我今晚绝对要得偿所愿。  
  
我把他推到床边，跳到他的膝头，骑在他的身上。  
“你今晚真性感，宝贝，我为你而狂热，求你……”  
“恭维我也不会让你如愿，Charles。尤其不能让你脱掉我的裤子。”  
他不可能抵抗我的，他为什么还要顽抗？不过还是很有趣也令人兴奋。  
  
我沿着他的脖颈落下轻柔的吻，而他扶住我的胯，不让我在他的老二上磨蹭。他好硬，呼吸也变得急促。他半是警告地开口，“我的天使……”  
“我此刻的想法可一点都不天使。宝贝，说实话，在有些州可能会让我被逮捕。”  
“上帝……”他沙哑地深吸一口气。  
“你想让我被戴上手铐吗，宝贝？”我挑逗地在他耳边咕哝。  
“我恨你。”他捏紧了我的屁股，我再次在他耳边低语，“只要吻我。我只要这个，宝贝，就亲我一下。”  
这就是各地青少年著名的鬼话，在他们父母的车后座胡搞时候的骗人台词。  
  
他吻上了我的唇瓣——让我用舌头勾引他。真温暖。真湿。  
真棒。  
炽热，强烈，真实的情欲在我腹中翻腾，我的裤子每分每秒都变得更加紧绷。我吸吮着他的舌尖，呼吸沉重而轻声细语；把淫秽的、充满欲望的话语吐进他的口中。我告诉他我多么想要他插进我的身体——先是缓慢地，然后按我喜欢的节奏，把我的双臂按在头顶尽情地干我，还有我想让他对我做的全部事情，以及每一个我渴望的详细姿势。  
  
“哦宝贝，”我尽可能小声地呻吟，碾磨着他的勃起。“我带了润滑剂，来嘛……”  
“我肯定你带了，但……”我开始拉开他的拉链。  
“就一点，宝贝，就插进来一点……”又是经典的台词。  
  
我舔了舔手掌，然后把他的阴茎握在我光滑汗湿的掌心，紧紧抓住，轻轻套弄起来。  
“你这个勾人的妖精——”他终于开口；他低吼一声，翻身把我按在床上，压住了我的身体。他用饥渴的嘴唇粗暴地吻我，在我包里摸索到润滑剂之后分开了我的双腿。他拉高我的腿，搭在他的肩膀上。“我要猛操你，让你后悔这么引诱我。”他快速地扩张我，一只手的手指在我体内另一只手则捂住我的嘴巴。  
  
然后我们又是传教士体位，但一点都不无聊。这允许Erik完全掌控我，让他予取予求，我爱死了这样。让他探索一切能让我呻吟、指甲陷进他肩胛的秘境。  
  
他用力捅进我的身体，深得不可思议，让我差点尖叫出声。我挑起下巴，张开嘴，但没有发出声音。  
我试图呼吸，不要叫出声，而Erik稳健地撞进我的身体。“Erik……”  
“这是你想要的，现在别出声受着！”他低吼，每一次抽插都愈发深入。很快便越过了性爱的领域，变成了纯粹的兽性。他操我的样子就如饿汉饕鬄似的。我的床跟着我们的动作一同晃动，发出吱吱的响声。  
他捏紧我的手腕，用力按住了我。  
  
我们俩完全同步；灵肉合一。一台润滑良好的机器，协同着朝纯粹的、火热的天堂一同行进，这样的乐土只有他能与我一起经历。  
我用嘴唇抵在他的脖颈，压抑我无法控制出口的呻吟。“Erik……哦上帝……操……Erik……”  
“嘘……”他一只手仍然钳制着我头顶的双手，而另一只手捂上了我的嘴巴。我仍然太大声了，而且随时都可能射出来。  
他的节奏变得更快，更使劲，而我紧攥着床单，在他掌心闷哼一声射了出来；而他也将滚烫的精液射在了我的体内。  
  
这感觉摄人心魄。无与伦比。一如往常；因为我们在一起就是如此合拍。  
我贴着Erik的皮肤深呼吸，终于从云端落回了人间。但我们还没挪动。我们只是不想分开。  
“上帝。”Erik在我身上喘息，但看着我的眼神一如我俩初见。“你是如此美丽。”  
  
我被逗笑了，而他皱起眉头，因为我夹紧了他高潮后过分敏感的阴茎。  
“我是认真的。你放荡的，性事过后的皮肤简直是美景。你的双眼闪耀。你看上去那么头发凌乱，脸颊绯红，刚被操过的那种美丽。”  
  
我微笑起来，眼皮开始打架，而心依然砰砰直跳。他抽了出去，躺在我的身旁。我抱住他——紧紧相拥——把脸颊靠在他的胸口。“我爱你，Erik。”  
“而我永远会爱你更多，Charles，”他把我完全搂入怀中，[轻轻用指尖爱抚我的肩头](https://38.media.tumblr.com/e6e1ab904504fe5302d393df1e63a25c/tumblr_nlruhyGPeD1rjjxbmo10_r1_250.gif)，充满爱意地亲吻我的前额。  
  
在经过粗暴而狂野的乱搞一通之后，这么甜蜜的话语和温柔的举动本该很怪异。但对于我俩来说？一点儿也不怪。  
对我们来说，这很完美。


	23. Chapter 23

已经一个月了，Erik还没向我求婚。难道那天晚上给了他错误的印象，让他以为我不想跟他结婚吗？我想要和Erik结婚、与他共度余生，这胜于我在这世上想做的任何事。我只是气他看待婚姻的方式，但他之后解释了自己的想法，并且向我证明我做了正确的选择。  
  
最关键的是，他今天要离开我……好吧，这说法不准确，我太夸张了，但讲真的，自从我们在一起之后就从未真正分开过。  
“Charles，我得走了。”我挂在他的身上，根本不愿意放他走。  
“但，宝贝——”  
“我已经推迟了一个月了。”这是实话。Erik在外地有些事情，他要离开一天。他妈的一整天。他将要在宾馆里度一夜，而我将孤身一人在我们的床上睡觉。  
  
“我也会很想你的，小天使，别用那双狗狗眼看我，因为你已经靠这个粘了我一个月了。”他轻轻摩挲我的脸颊，我忧伤地微笑着松开了他。  
“好吧……但我们可以有很多电话性爱，对不对？”我撅着嘴，朝他扑闪着眼睫毛。  
“当然可以，毛毛兔。”  
  


**

  
  
**Erik POV**  
  
今天就是大日子。我刚刚从Charles以为的“会议”上回来，但其实我去了他父母家，请求他们的祝福，让我迎娶他们优秀的儿子。  
  
婚姻。一个我人生中从未考虑过的东西。我一直以为我会孤独终老。我已经接受了这个现实。而如今，看看我。我要结婚的对象不是什么随随便便的家伙，而是世界上最令人惊叹的人。所以这也不会是个随随便便的婚礼。这将会是划时代的大事件。宛如革命。因为终我半生我都从未预想过我会走上这样的道路。  
  
但Charles完成了不可能的任务。他改变了一切……他改变了我。  
之前我们曾有过挫折和误会，简直可以写成希腊悲剧——当然错都是在我。但我们熬过了那些日子，凭借我们不知疲倦的性欲，漫无边际的恋慕，还有彼此之间美满的持久深爱。  
  
于是如今我知道我要对Charles所说的话——我只需坦承自己的感觉，告诉他真相，让他知道我想要和他共度余生。但我至少这一次想要完美。我已经搞砸了第一次约会，请求他成为我的男友，第一次我爱你，还有邀请他和我同居……上帝啊我不懂他为什么还在我身边。所以这一次，我想要让一切完美无缺，当我开口向他求婚的时候。  
  
我许诺给他一个电影般的求婚，但这一次我意识到，或许这并非是他所需要的。因为，你跟我一样了解我的Charles：他和其他任何人都不同，这正是我爱他的原因。  
他不在乎汽车的品牌，昂贵的酒店，度假胜地或者五星级的晚餐，因为他在意的不是浮华的数量，而是品质。在他之前我从不知道还有这样的人存在。  
  
是的，Charles在我送他礼物的时候总是很高兴，欣喜若狂那种，但他在意的却并非礼物本身。也不是我花费的金钱。对他来讲，唯一重要的是我的付出。只是个代表符号。我对他在意的程度。举例来讲，如果我去找来我们第一次共进晚餐时那家餐厅桌子上的餐巾，然后把它整理好裱进相框、送给他做我们交往满月的纪念？那么他将会跟我操到昏迷，以示感激。  
那仍然只不过是张餐巾。但对Charles而言——意味不仅如此。  
  
并且我终于明白了，他身边的位置为何属于我。他值得拥有我。不是因为我很富有，或是其他听上去自大的原因。而是因为我爱他，胜过世界上的任何人，而且我愿意为他付出一切，给他一切，只要让他快乐。  
  
那也许不会是最适合求婚的地点……但我决定要带他去我第一次遇见他的地方，那时我在镜中望见他的脸庞——做着可爱的鬼脸、撅着嘴唇——但仍然美得令人心悸。他宛如珍稀的，盛开在夜晚的昙花——那么珍贵而转瞬即逝，让我生怕一眨眼就会错失他美丽的瞬间。  
  
“你说派对是在哪儿来着，宝贝？”  
“哦就在办公室里，我想你也许想看看你的老同事们，他们真的很想你。”  
“哇哦，我也想他们呢。”  
  


**

  
  
我们站在电梯里，毫无悬念地往上升。他在镜中照着自己，正如我第一次在这儿看到他的时候，我不禁露出微笑。 **按下按钮，Erik。现在就按紧急暂停！别担心，如果你又搞砸了，Charles还是会在这儿，拯救你。他总能如此。**  
  
于是我按了下去。  
电梯停住了。  
同样停住的还有我的心。  
  


**

  
  
**Charles POV**  
  
“宝贝怎么了？我们被困住了吗？”我伸手去摸按钮，但他牵住了我的手。  
“没事的。我在这儿。”  
“和你在一起我不害怕，”我微笑着对他说。“我们只需要等他们救我们出去。我有些主意，关于我们可以在等待的时候做些什么……下流的主意……”我朝他邪恶地一笑，咬着嘴唇，而他的呼吸停滞了。  
“Charles……”  
  
“什么，宝贝？记得我们在这里度过了多少火辣的时光吗？”我开始解开他的纽扣，上前亲吻他的脖子，而他制止了我。  
“我记得的是其他事情……转过身，天使。”他把我转了个身，我再度面对着镜子。该死，我穿的开衫真是合适，太可爱了。当然还有我身后英俊的男人，此刻正用双臂环绕着我，把脑袋搁在我的肩头，让画面更加完美。我们的初遇仿佛就在昨日，那时我努力在他面前好好表现而他怒视着我。  
  
“你是我一生的挚爱，”他抵着我的颈侧低语，将我拥抱得更紧。“尽管我一无是处，表现得像个蠢货，而且很长时间让你困惑不解，但我还是希望我已经不再那样了，希望你知道，你是我生命中最重要的人。”  
“是的，宝贝，我知道。”我靠进他的怀中，闭上双眼，感觉到他的嘴唇带着温热的呼吸擦过我的耳畔。我浮起了一个激动的笑容。我感觉到Erik的手指沿着我的左臂滑下，扣紧了我的手掌。他缓缓地抚摸我的每一根手指，从骨节到指尖。  
  
他触碰我的每一寸肌肤，不管动作是多么纯洁，都能转变成性欲愉悦的行动。就像此刻。  
然而，这一次，还有别的东西。比那……更多。  
  
“我清楚地记得我第一次在这看见你的瞬间，”他轻柔地开口。我因为回忆而微笑起来，很高兴他也能记得我们的初遇。  
“哦是吗？我记得你瞪我了呢。”  
“是。因为你在那镜中望着我，却根本不知道你是多么完美。”  
我像个青少年一样傻笑，因为他甜蜜的赞美。  
  
“然后你用舌头舔过嘴唇，把我逼疯了，我差点就在这儿要了你。”  
“那你为什么没做呢？”  
“因为……我想我从那一天起就爱上了你。在那之后，随着你踏入我办公室的每一天，爱也一点一点加深。”我的心因为他的话语而膨胀起来。Erik已经说过一千次爱我，但从未像这样。我睁开眼睛，定定地凝视着镜中他的双眸，参悟着他正说着的每个词语。  
  
“我记得我试图放你走的时候……我连一天都撑不下去。”他在我耳边的声音那么温柔，跟以往都不同。“我想说的是，我再也不想失去你。没有你，空气都不一样了，食物无法满足我，水也不能缓解我的焦渴。每当你不在我身边都是这样。在我生命中，只要我还一息尚存，你就是我的一切，Charles。只有你。直到永远。”  
我感到泪水盈满眼眶，扑簌地流下我的脸颊。我咬住嘴唇，防止自己幸福地哭出声。  
  
“你是我此生每个夜晚闭上眼入睡之前想要看到的最后一样事物。也是我死亡之前想要看最后一眼的事物。因为如此，你必须得一直在我的身边，永远。”  
我的呼吸停滞了，一切时间和空间都趋于静止，因为我明白了他在做什么。我情不自禁地啜泣出声，转身面对着他，而他继续说了下去。  
  
“我想要你属于我。我也想成为你的。我想成为你微笑的理由。想要穷尽此生来倾听你的全部理论。我想到了八十岁那么老仍然握着你的手……我保证会爱你每分每秒，直到那个时候。”  
我感到自己张大了嘴巴，开始逐渐理解了他话语的含义。  
  
“所以……鉴于我已经知道你多么热爱疯狂的事情……”他清了清喉咙，从口袋里掏出一个黑色丝绒的方盒。“Charles Francis Xavier，你愿意做一件最疯狂的事情，成为我的伴侣吗？”  
我幸福得头晕目眩，低头望着金色的戒指，然后再抬头望向这个将与我厮守终生的男人。我的快乐是如此强烈又彻底，几乎让我无法呼吸。  
  
我含着泪微笑，声音也带上了哭腔。“我愿意，”我叫出声，“是的，我愿意和你结婚，Erik。”  
我搂住了他的脖颈，差点把他扑倒在地，用力吻上了他的嘴唇。你能相信这是我在此处遇到的同一个男人吗？就在这电梯里？此刻的他竟然完成了史上最浪漫的求婚。  
  
等我松开他的嘴巴之后，他的嘴角上扬成一个发自内心的笑容。我颤抖着，膝盖发软。他的视线落到我们交缠的手指，然后给我戴上了指环。  
“我希望我这次没有搞砸，”他充满期待地说，抬手捧起了我的脸颊，轻柔地拭去了我的泪水，但新的眼泪仍在涌出。我轻笑出声，把他拉进怀里，抵着他的胸膛低语，“这很完美，Erik。我无法想象比这更完美的一天，比这更完美的一刻了。”  
  
Erik把我戴着戒指的手指举到唇边。我仰头看到他的嘴唇刷过我的指节，然后他的手滑到我的后颈，将我搂向他。他的嘴唇拂过我的——一开始很轻柔——然后加深了，有了更多含义。他把我抱得更紧，完全拥入怀中。我们唇舌交缠，相互品尝着，缓慢而深情，饱含着未来更多的承诺。

 

 

**

  
“哦我的天，哦哦我的天，哦我的——”等我俩开车回家的路上，我开始兴奋地尖叫。“我不敢相信我们要这么做了，Erik。”  
他在我身旁微笑，牵起我的手，再次亲吻了我套着戒指的手指。  
“我得打电话给我父母，我妹妹……我必须告诉他们……我要告诉所有人……我想要宣告全世界。”  
“也许我们应该登报，那样你会高兴吗？”Erik意在逗趣，但我惊叫出声。  
“ **是的** ！”  
  


**

  
  
我们到了家，我立即试图给老妈打电话，但她不接。  
“真是的，她选择了正好的时机不接电话。”  
“放松，天使——”  
“我放松不了！！我要去快速洗个澡，然后骑你的老二直到它坏掉。如果我妈打电话来，你就告诉她我激动而死了！”我喊着冲进了浴室。  
  


**

  
“妈咪！”当我终于打通她的电话后，她笑了，好像已经知道我打电话的原因似的。  
“你怎么样，甜心？”  
“我——我简直没法向你描述此刻的感受，但……我订婚了，妈妈！！！”我仍然在兴奋地尖声絮叨，但她在那头愉快地大笑，却一点儿也不惊讶。  
“恭喜你，宝贝。我祝愿你们都非常幸福，你应得的。我把电话给你爸，他也想要恭喜你。”  
  
我颤抖着，激动地笑着看向Erik，他已经钻进了被子里。他微笑回应我，知道今晚我的注意力重点不会在他身上了。  
我父亲也祝福了我们，然后我爬到Erik旁边，依偎在他的胸口，一边和母亲聊天，详细描述Erik是怎么求婚了，引用了每一句台词，标点符号也不放过，还有我的戒指是多么漂亮。  
  
Erik在我身旁放松地闭上眼睛，因为我的每一句话而扬起嘴角微笑。他已经接受了我会跟我妈妈打好久的电话，然后我还要再打给Raven、全部重讲一遍，到时候他肯定已经睡着了。  
  
“我承认当你几个月前回家的时候，我没想到你们还会复合，但……他是个很棒的男人，而且真心爱着你，我的孩子。”  
“我知道，妈妈。”  
“他前几天来过——”  
“什么？”  
“他来寻求我们的祝福，他情真意切的发言把我都弄哭了，还有你爸，你知道他不会哭的——”  
“哦天哪……Erik。”我转向了他。“我再打给你，妈妈。”  
  
我轻柔地抚摸着他，而他睁开了双眼。“嗯……你挂得挺早，天使。”  
“你请求我父母的祝福……Erik，这是我见过最浪漫的事了。”他亲了亲我的肩头。  
“我那天不是去开会。我去了你家……我不能不经询问就夺走他们宝贵的孩子。”  
“喔宝贝，这太浪漫了。我知道我多爱浪漫，也知道它多让我性奋。快醒醒，我们现在要开始操了。明天我再继续打电话。”  
  


**

  
  
“Raven你必须得看看！它真的很闪很亮完美又好看还特别配我的手指！”我正在兴奋地给她打电话……早晨五点。Erik被我吵醒了，Raven听上去仍然迷迷糊糊。  
“起床，Raven！我现在就去找你！”  
  
我亲吻了我未婚夫的额头——哦我的天“我的未婚夫”——迅速洗了个澡，穿好衣服去见Raven。  
“你这么早就出门，天使？”Erik睡意朦胧地咕哝。  
“是的，我等不及要告诉Raven和我的同事，我稍微晚些再去告诉你的下属，宝贝！”我兴奋地拍手，而他垂着沉重的眼皮露出微笑。他把我拉回床上，深情地吻了我。  
“在婚礼之前你还有时间分点给我吗？”  
  
我笑了，在他脸上落下无数个吻。  
“你会有的，会有的，但现在我的戒指需要一些关注。再见，宝贝。”我最后吻了他一次，然后起身。  
  
我去厨房里给我的未婚夫准备早餐——哦每当我想到这个词心脏就会怦怦直跳。  
我打开了每个橱柜和抽屉，只为了看看我的戒指和每块木板衬不衬。我是说，这是正常的行为吧，是吗？

  
**

  
  
我整天都把戒指脱下又带上，阅读Erik在内侧刻上的简单字样：“永远。”我看上去活像是魔戒里的咕噜，咖啡馆里的人都盯着我，看我因为这戒指而发疯，就差没嘶吼出“我的宝物”了。等我和Raven惊叫够了之后，我去了办公室，跟妹子们又尖叫了一阵子，然后我请了一天假，因为我没法专心。  
接着我立即冲向了Erik的公司。  
  
Erik去吃午饭了，而我身边包围着我在这公司里最亲密的朋友们，正看着我手机里的照片。  
“……这是我和我的戒指在吃汉堡；这是我和我的戒指在喝奶昔……”  
“天使，你在干什么？”我听到Erik愉悦的声音，他发现我和他的下属们在一起。  
“哦我在给他们看照片，宝贝。”  
“什么照片？我错过婚礼了吗？我希望我能收到邀请，但目前看来我可能没那么幸运。”  
看看他，在他的员工面前开玩笑，微笑着，看上去前所未有地幸福快乐。  
  
大家都笑了，我给他看了我的照片。“——这是我和我的戒指在逛街，十一点的阳光映照得它那么闪亮——哦还有这一张是12点的太阳，你可以看到区别——”  
Erik忍不住大笑出声，示意我进他的办公室。  
  
一等到只剩下我俩之后，我便饥渴地吻上了他，不耐烦地扯着他的西装想要脱掉它。“宝贝，真谢谢你，”我喘息着说，“我根本停不下来看我的戒指。”我向Erik倾诉。  
“而我停不下来望着你这幅样子，”他承认，把我更紧地搂进怀里。  
“真是贴心，宝贝。”  
  
“你来早了。”他愉快地微笑，磨蹭着我的鼻尖，这是我们甜蜜的爱斯基摩吻。  
“恩恩恩，我告诉我老板我要休一天假，但没说原因。”  
“那么你为什么要请假呢？”  
“因为……我和我的未婚夫要在我们第一次做爱的桌子上操翻天，一整天。”  
“我懂了。非常浪漫。”  
“你有意见？”  
“这是我能想到最好的请假原因了。”  
  
“我也是……”我攫住了他的嘴唇，比以往更加急切。而他把我压在门上，正如我们的初次。我努力从他的唇下挣脱出一点儿，喘息着说，“哦宝贝，你记不记得——”  
“我怎么能忘？”  
我迅速解开他的裤子，把手探进内裤里掏出他的阴茎。  
  
“哦上帝！快看我握着你老二的时候戒指有多漂亮！”我惊叹。而他再一次轻笑。  
“你真让我惊讶，”他真切地说。  
“那只是精虫上脑的话而已，”我坏笑，舔了舔嘴唇。  
“还有我的心。”  
呜呜呜。  
  


**

  
  
“我不敢相信……你向我……求婚了……”我伴着他猛烈的抽插喘息。我的姿势很熟悉，伏在他的办公桌上，而他操我的样子一如初次，又像最后一次般不顾一切。  
“相信吧，宝贝，”他低语，更深地进入我的身体。  
“我不敢相信……我多么……幸运，”我应和着他的节奏，再度喘息。  
“错了。我才是幸运的那个。”  
“我不敢相信我要成为Charles Lehnsherr了，”我说。他低吼出声，挺动得更快。“就像第一次那样，宝贝……”  
“是啊……只不过我这次不会离开了……我再也不会离开你。”  
  


**

  
  
“所以请多少朋友和家人？”等我俩上床之后，他搂着我发出疑问。  
“这个，我在想要个小型婚礼，所以……大概七十人？”我兴奋地说。  
“哦上帝。你觉得那是小型？我还以为更……三十左右的……”  
“宝贝，那可不是婚礼，那太悲哀了。”我说，而他笑了出声。“我有个大家庭，所以七十人指的只是我这边而已。”  
  
“天……好吧，那就七十人的婚礼。”他叹息一声，我几乎可以想象他揉眼睛的样子。  
“怎么，你不准备请谁吗？”他好像无所谓，但我心都要碎了。  
  
“Charles……你就是我的家人。我的父母都不在了。而你也是我唯一的朋友，我没别的了。所以在婚礼上，我只需要你在我身边。”  
“哦宝贝……”我靠在他的胸口，紧紧抱住了他。“尽管这么说很贴心，但你应该请一些同事才好。”  
“呸，他们恨我，Charles。再说他们也不是我的朋友，只是我的员工。”  
“他们喜欢你，Erik。即便是我还在那儿工作的时候，我都看出来他们很尊重你，而我确定他们现在更喜欢你了，因为我已经把你变成了乖乖熊。你是世界上最棒的老板。”  
  
“我们等着瞧吧。我知道你多激动，但我只想要你。我想和你结婚，我不需要别人。”  
他压在我的身上，用爱慕的眼神直视着我，一直到达我的心底。这是我的未婚夫，你能相信吗？  
然后他再一次——牵起我的手送到唇边，虔诚地亲吻我带着戒指的手指。  
  
“我不敢相信你同意跟我结婚……你这么完美，我要爱你直到死去，”他温柔地说，继续轻吻我的指节。  
这是温柔得令人起鸡皮疙瘩、爱得疯狂、从未在现实中出现过的那种瞬间，是我在电影或电视里看到会感动得哭泣，而Erik会对此嘲笑的那种。  
然而它是真的——因为是属于我们的瞬间——它便是完美无缺的。  
  


**

  
三个月后，在我们交往一周年纪念日，我们结婚了。在伦敦，被我的家人所围绕，而现在也是Erik的家人了。是个美丽的婚礼。  
这的确是最好的时光。而且只是开始而已。  
在我们的新婚之夜，我们学习到让一切慢慢来的可爱之处，带着点拘谨，悄没声息。身体几乎不怎么动，甜蜜的汗水连接着我俩，我们不断相互磨合，然后共同在深夜里安静地达到高潮。  
宁静。  
悠然。  
甜蜜。  
完美。  
这感觉是那么浪漫而美妙，我们作为合法夫夫的初夜。  
我爱这个男人，这个荒谬的，疯狂的，难搞的，美丽的灾难。  
而我余生会一直爱他。我们的余生。就像贝儿与野兽的故事，只有他能给我完满的结局。  
  
然后[我们从此](http://tedystaleva.tumblr.com/post/114749973097/beautiful-disaster-last-chapterand-we-lived#)……就像我们相爱的方式一样：充满热情，温柔，还有欢笑地生活下去。每一天——生命中的每一天——都尽情地幸福。  
  
  



End file.
